Let There Be Light
by Winddragon Eternal
Summary: Sequel to The Darkness Comes. Phelan returns home to the Sevilles and Millers, but life will never be the same again as he faces new challenges and relationships.  "If you look into the dark long enough, you'll be able to see the heart of its light."
1. Shady Deals

_Hey there, my fellow readers! I'm back! _

_Well, here's the surprise I've been promising you - your favourite wolf-chipmunk Phelan returns in this sequel to The Darkness Comes! I couldn't have done this without the help of Victory and Perry, two great writers whom I want to give a shout out to for helping co-write this chapter (and the rest that is to come). You could say it's become like a group project to us! ;)_

_Oh yes, be sure to expect to see plenty of OCs in this story. And that means I'll be giving out more thanks to the writers and their OCs who have voluntereed to be a part of this great adventure._

_Now without further ado, just sit back and enjoy the ride! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Shady Deals <strong>

A pale and waning moon shone its sombre light across the trees, casting eerie shadows that spread across the earth like phantoms frozen in their tracks. The cold night wind whipped against the wolf-like chipmunk's fur, fuelling him with strength as he ran on all fours through the forest grounds.

He had never felt this alive in such a long time, not since he found out where his true heritage lay, and how he had used it to defeat his sworn enemy. Of course, he couldn't have done it without the help of his new-found friends and family. To picture each and every of their faces resonating clearly in the chipmunk's mind was the key to drive himself further, even when all hope was lost. And now, he promised that each step he took would bring him closer to seeing them again once more.

The night drew him closer like a magnet, and he could feel his primal instincts, now as free as a young wolf, transforming him into the creature locked deep inside his soul.

Both wolf and chipmunk blood pumped throughout his veins, sending the thrill of adrenaline rushing through his trench coat as it sailed out behind him like a black cloak. He could see a faint beam of light up ahead, suggesting a way out of this labyrinth of nature as well as another mark towards the end of his journey.

But as he felt the call of the wild coursing through him, he was also aware that his other enhanced senses – more of a wolf's gift than a chipmunk's – had picked up the trail unlike anything he had encountered before. He paused in his stride. Standing all alone in the clearing, he sniffed the air cautiously, shutting off everything else that distracted him.

There was something else being carried on the wind tonight. He bared his tiny fangs along with his rodent-sized teeth, growling as he recognized that scent.

It was the stench of darkness, and the unforgiving suspicion that followed in its wake.

There were no tracks, no footprints – nothing to indicate any signs of other creatures apart from him who have stepped foot into the clearing. But the only scent he had picked up seemed to have a movement of its own, beckoning him deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest.

And as long as he hadn't lost sight of the light, the wolf-like chipmunk saw no harm to follow the strange scent. Perhaps lady luck was shining down in his favour tonight – at last, he would be able to find the strange trail he had been following for over a month.

The scent grew stronger with every step he took, delving deeper into unknown territory. When at last he paused to catch his breath, he found himself standing in the middle of a wide clearing; the trees seemed to have parted towards the heart of the forest – leaving the wolf-like chipmunk filled with a growing dread of being exposed to the elements.

The sudden rustling of leaves brought his ears to full attention. As he whipped around at the direction of the noise, he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him from above. He cast his gaze towards the tallest tree.

There was somebody lurking in the branches, but his figure was shrouded by the waning light cast by a now cloud-obscured moon.

It was either do or die for the wolf-like chipmunk. And right now, he chose to do it.

"I've been watching your every move, so you can't hide from me!" he called out. "Come on down and face me!"

The stranger hopped down, making no sound as his feet graced the tips of the earth beneath. As they stared each other down, the wolf-like chipmunk studied his opponent. They were both almost equal in size and height; both were dressed in black and were one with the darkness. Except that the stranger had a balaclava over his head which concealed every facial part except for his eyes. They were burning green with envy, like venomous, ghostly embers in the dark.

The wolf-like chipmunk bit back a gnawing sense of fear. Had he met his match in the form of his own likeliness?

The stranger laid a hand to his scabbard, but instead of drawing his weapon, he tapped his fingers on the edge. "Perhaps you have, but you're not wise enough," he challenged.

Neither of them made the first move, each one daring the other in a battle of wits to step forward recklessly in his own advantage. Finally, it was the stranger who arched his back, giving him the impression of stepping out first. The wolf-like chipmunk wasted no time in making a lunge for him, an orb of darkness flaring in each paw. If it was a fight the stranger wanted, then he would give him a fight no one would forget!

But as he headed straight for a front attack, everything started to happen in slow motion as he saw his opponent make his move. With a quick twist of his waist, the stranger grabbed the end of his scabbard and drew his weapon in a blinding flash, an arc of light glinting dangerously as it headed straight for his chest.

_He drew me into making the first move! The drawing of his sword _is _his attack! If he goes into his full momentum, I'll be sliced chipmunk when this is over!_

The wolf-like chipmunk put his paws together, combining both orbs into a sword-like shape fashioned from dark matter. He brought it down just in time as his opponent finished drawing his own sword, a katana forged from actual metal as it clashed with the ringing of blade against blade. Both of them struck and parried each other with deadly ferocity, sparks of fire lighting the nearby forest in split-second intervals until their blades were forced into a sabre lock; neither one willing to back down.

Seeing his chance, the wolf-like chipmunk leaned deeper into the attack and brought his elbow crashing into his opponent's chest, which crushed the breath out of him. A wave of the wolf-like chipmunk's paws and a blast of shadows sent the stranger crashing into a nearby tree; his katana wrenched from his grasp and clattered a few steps away from him.

He dropped into an attacking crouch, ready to spring at his attacker. But the strange hooded warrior, rather than choosing to attack yet again, instead stood shakily to his feet, picked up his sword, sheathed it back into his scabbard, faced his opponent, and bowed – the battle was declared over.

Disappointed, the wolf-like chipmunk lowered his fists.

The stranger held out a brown and furry paw.

"Hey there!" came his oddly cheerful voice. "You fight great for a newcomer, well done! It's been a pleasure to cross blades with you."

"And I'm ready to go all round two if you want me to," the wolf-like chipmunk growled, not taking his eyes off his opponent nor his paw. This could have been nothing more than a ruse; a chance to lure him back into battle.

"I know when I'm beaten," admitted the stranger, pulling off his balaclava. As he exposed his face for the first time, two chipmunks stared back awkwardly at each other. A closer glance revealed a tuft of dark-brown fur that crowned the warrior's head, while his eyes were still green, but just a shade lighter than the feral chipmunk. "I've fought a few good warriors in my life, but never one as valiant and versatile as you."

The wolf-like chipmunk's tail wagged with modest delight. Perhaps this stranger didn't seem so bad after all.

"Well, that first attack where you drew your sword, now that's pretty impressive. I have to admit I can't draw as quickly as you can," he said, trying to even out the odds.

"The way of the ninja is meant to be swift and silent. I see you've got your own tricks of the dark, but a real master should be able to use the powers of the darkness all around him – like this!"

Whipping around to face the tree, the strange chipmunk reached into the shadows and cast his paw in a wide radius. Three blurry shapes whizzed and whirred through the empty air, like throwing stars, and in the blink of a second, they went right through the tree, causing a great amount of groaning as the heavy branch came crashing down, splintering every smaller limb beneath it as it slammed to the forest floor.

A sliver of moonlight illuminated the spot from where the tree once stood. The stranger stopped dead, his mouth hanging agape as he saw the wolf-like chipmunk clearly bathed in the now shimmering clearing.

"Wait a minute! No... no way! It can't be – are you?"

* * *

><p>As he heard his name being whispered and carried away into the faint corners of the wind, Phelan Seville nodded. It was only a matter of time before he'd be noticed by anyone who was aware of his long disappearance from the modern world.<p>

"Yes, I am," said Phelan. "And it's been a pleasure to meet you."

Unlike any other fan he'd met before, this one practically grabbed Phelan's paw and shook it with such ferocity that his whole arm could've been yanked out. The wolf-like chipmunk's free hand was raised slightly, as he nearly mistook the brash move for an attack.

"Holy maple syrup, I can't believe it's really you! You're like, the greatest warrior of the dark who's ever lived! Meeting you face to face has been an incredibly wonderful honour!" he jabbered on and on, never letting go.

"Thanks, but I think you should slow down a little," Phelan smiled as he patted the stranger's shoulder. When at last he let go, Phelan heaved a mental sigh of relief. "You're not from around town, are you? If you don't mind me asking, how is it you know who I am?"

"Who hasn't heard of the former vessel of the dark? We all know of your battles against the Darkness, and you totally rock! You could say that you've been an inspiration to all of us!"

As the stranger paused to let his idol take it all in, Phelan noticed how interesting his choice of clothes was for a simple forest outing. The black trench coat and pants suddenly didn't seem to be just a mere coincidence.

"So what brings you out to this part of the woods in the middle of the night?" Before Phelan could even answer, his words were cut short by the stranger's outstretched paw. "No, wait a minute – let me try to guess."

He studied Phelan up and down, inspecting him as though he were for sale.

"You look the part of the renegade hero, so that means you're on some huge quest that could possibly determine the fate of the entire world, am I right?" His voice was frisky and know-it-all. When Phelan didn't answer, the stranger saw it in no harm to continue. "So, what be your journey, young squire?"

Phelan might not have understood where the strange chipmunk's _we _came from, but perhaps somebody ought to know.

"Well, it's meant to be a secret, but if you should know, I'm not convinced that the Darkness is really gone for good. So, I have to seek out and destroy what remains of the Darkness," Phelan said solemnly.

"Sounds interesting. But in which order?"

"I'm sorry?"

The stranger tipped his head to one side. "I mean, do you need to seek out the Darkness first, or do you need to destroy what's left of the Darkness first?"

"Is there even a difference?" Phelan's mind was baffled, certain that the stranger's words were lost to him.

A streak of brown and black whooshed past the corner of his eyes, causing Phelan to stumble as the sudden flash of movement caught him off balance. He turned around to see the stranger standing behind him, looking as though he hadn't budged an inch since the start of their conversation.

"Of course there is!" he exclaimed, eyes widening with excitement. "If you went on to destroy the Darkness first, I'd say you're in for some serious trouble, because nobody knows where to start. But if you wish to seek out something, even if it's the Darkness, then you're in a good position – considering everybody needs to make their own discoveries, you know."

"And what is it you're looking for?" asked Phelan.

The stranger paused, scratching his ears thoughtfully. "To find out what I really am. To be accepted. To have a family I can call my own."

He did look a little downtrodden as he brought up the subject, and Phelan couldn't help but feel a familiar ache of sadness in his chest; it seemed as though it were yesterday that Phelan had muttered those very words.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck," Phelan said earnestly. "And take my advice – if you keep wandering for a few months or so, I'm sure that you'll find yourself a place to call home in no time."

"Thanks, although I will point out that it's easy for you to say." There was no sign of sarcasm in the stranger's voice, yet he rattled on with his ever-inquiring knowledge. "Pop-singing sensation by day, wandering crime-fighter by night. But most of all, brother and member of the famous singing Chipmunks."

"You still haven't told me where you got your sources from," Phelan calmly folded his arms. "You're not one of the paparazzi, are you? Otherwise I'll have to take you down again."

This sent the stranger into a fit of laughter, but he collected his senses as he extended a paw once more. "I'm sorry, but where are my manners? And by the way, the name's Rhodas."

A warm grin swept across Phelan. He might have seen that Rhodas was complicated, but he was definitely not much of a strange, shadowy enemy once he revealed himself. As they both shook paws, the chipmunks could feel a kindred alliance already growing between them.

"So if you're not a paparazzi, then what are you, Rhodas?"

"Oh, I'm many things," said Rhodas, his gaze lost in a mist of thoughts. "But tonight, I'm just a free spirit, a wanderer like yourself. And now that we've met, I get to be a messenger. "

Phelan furrowed his brows. "Really? Who sent you?"

"The Arch could use an extra paw in their midst. We have the finest warriors and elemental wielders, but your talents are a rare gift the universe is just dying to possess. So I've come to ask you if you'd like to join our nightly cause."

The Arch? Why was that name close to ringing a bell? And to Phelan, it felt like some ominous doorway, creeping behind every corner and bound to be the death of him.

"Haven't you wanted to find a place to use your powers for the greater good of all?" asked Rhodas, breaking Phelan's thoughts.

"I believe I'm doing that right now," said Phelan, sounding pleased with his answer, although his newfound friend looked far from impressed.

"I'm telling you, Phelan, you're missing out on something great," said Rhodas, his green eyes boring into Phelan's. It was like staring back at a watchful cat, trying hard not to blink. "Come on, what do you say?"

_What if he knows about my dream-walking abilities? I've never told that to anyone, except for my family, but they're good at keeping secrets. And since when have my powers of the dark done anything on a huge scale apart from mass destruction?_

"Look, I really appreciate your offer, Rhodas, but this is happening way too sudden for me. Can I think about it?" _I'll probably never see him again,_ thought Phelan, _but this might be the best way, rather than to turn him down abruptly and upfront._

"I understand," said Rhodas, not in the least bit disappointed. Instead, he bowed in respect and dusted his trench coat.

"But a word to the wise, Phelan. The Arch knows a diamond in the rough when they see one, and they will not hesitate to claim their prize. If I were you, I'd take up their offer immediately before it slips away from your paws. But hey, if you need me, I've got your back!"

Phelan nodded. "Take care, Rhodas."

The humble wolf-like chipmunk watched as his inferior shadow turned and disappeared into the darkness; the only sign of him remaining was the glint of his blade which gradually grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight.

And the forest was as silent as the night once more.

As Phelan left the clearing, there was this strange sensation creeping deep into his soul, making his fur stand on ends. Whether it was fear or anxiety, Phelan could not tell. The meeting with Rhodas suddenly did not feel like a momentous choice of fate, and perhaps the winds of fortune were now blowing harshly in his way.

He made a dash for it as the last stretch of trees finally thinned out into a wide opening where the city's blaring lights were a few miles away, appearing as dim, fallen stars in the distance.

_Just hold on a bit longer, you guys. I'm coming home, and I'll be back before you know it.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Well, I hope that was a good start for a beginning. And while I'm at it, thank you to_ **xX-bladed-acoustix'sXx** _for volunteering Rhodas to be a member of the Arch._

_So, who is this Rhodas and the Arch he speaks of? Will Phelan become a part of it? Can he make it back home to his family in time?_

_Until the next chapter, see you soon and please don't forget to review! :)_

_~ Wind_


	2. A Purpose Illuminated

_I know I've been a little slow lately in my updating, but I do have exams coming and later I'll be dividing my time between co-writing and various projects. Still, it's all for the best, so enjoy what we have for you guys. :)_

_P.S: Thanks again to Victory and Perry - my Wolfpack who works with me side-by-side to make this a sucess. Good news too to TFH fans - you'll be seeing bits of me around somewhere in those words.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: A Purpose Illuminated<strong>

When she first rose to her status as the vessel of the Light, the chipette knew little of the burden that was bound to be shouldered upon her creamy-white pelt…nor was she aware that it would be her destiny to open herself to the gentle touch of the darkness.

But Maia had a duty to uphold – from the moment she took her first oath; she would first and foremost serve her order, to uphold the powers of the Light, and to never let her mentor down – a duty she could not even _think_ of failing.

Now the chipette knelt before one of the greatest warriors ever known, whose power was second only to that of the Light, her heart racing like the wind. Her next assignment, Maia was told, would be one that would determine the fate of the universe and those who inhabited it.

"You summoned for me, S'sma Serenity?" she said, using an honorific of the Light. Even as she spoke, Maia kept her head bowed in respect.

"Yes," her mentor replied kindly. "You may rise." Maia smiled as she stood up and faced Serenity, all confidence beaming from her petite figure.

"Ten years ago, when you came to our order, I treated you as I would the daughter I never had," the blonde-furred being continued, "I have watched you grow into the finest warrior the Light has ever cast her blessings upon, and I know we made the right choice. The order is well aware of your beauty and kindness that graces us with your every touch, but you never fail to impress us with your thirst for knowledge. And for that, I am proud to have called you my student."

"Thank you, Serenity. But I feel I'm only worthy because I learned from the best. I swear by the order to live by the code and its colours," said Maia.

"Which is why I have no concern that you might fail us in your next assignment," Serenity clasped her paws together in a poise of relief. "But know this, young one. This task which you are about to undertake will not only determine the fate of the order of Light, but that of the entire universe which we must protect for the benefit of all."

Maia's golden-tinged paws were aglow with glee, yet they trembled with trepidation. "I am ready to accept this mission, my lady- ah, S'sma Serenity."

With bated breath she waited for Serenity's voice to ring firm and strong once more, like deliverance wrought from the hand of judgment itself.

"As you know, we once had a warrior within our midst. And since his exile from the order, we have not heard from him since. Now I have been led to believe that the chipmunk known as Soron Andrews is still alive and fighting for his own cause. Therefore, it is your mission to find Soron and bring him back with whatever method you may choose, but he must be kept alive.

"Soron Andrews must answer for the crimes he committed against all reasoning of the Light."

* * *

><p>All feelings of hope within her immediately sizzled up like a blown-out bulb. While the creamy-white chipette remembered to keep her respect as she bowed her head, but deep down inside, Maia felt like <em>screaming.<em>

This didn't sound like an assignment anymore. Instead, the stinging blade of betrayal had stabbed her from the closest of sides like a hidden knife. How could she have been set up for this?

To play the role of a bounty hunter was perfectly acceptable for Maia, given her tracking abilities and senses as sharp as the first ray of sunlight.

But to find Soron Andrews, the fallen rogue who now wandered the face of the earth as a mere chipmunk? That egotistical, self-centered, know-it-all of a moron who answered only to himself and used his powers bestowed upon him by the Light for his own personal gain?

She thought she'd seen the last of him, but it would appear that fate had other plans for the creamy-white chipette. Now she wondered if it would be best to throw herself off the tallest tree or be fed to a vicious pack of snarling dogs.

"You seem troubled, Maia. Is something bothering you?" asked Serenity, although Maia could tell that her benign masquerade wasn't going to fool anyone, least of all her mentor.

"It's nothing, S'sma Serenity. But..." The creamy-white chipette heaved a sigh as she struggled to find the words. "How can we ask Soron to return to us and serve our order? After all the trouble he's caused us, he's likely to spit in our faces."

"Well, you know his nature as much as I do. But you can't blame him – he was given a great burden of his own at a very young age. Even now, Soron still resents us for having interfered in the cause of his destiny."

Every minute that passed within this conversation only fuelled the dissatisfaction that prickled her fur. And Maia finally felt that she could no longer keep her peace.

"He defied our orders not to use the blessing of the Light to satisfy his vengeance! He's cocky, he's arrogant, and he's one of the most selfish chipmunks I've ever met! And he even turned his back away from you!"

Her separate blue and green eyes crackled with defiance as she stared down her mentor, who had not said a word in her objections.

"Serenity, you were the one he trusted the most. And after you tended to him, look what he's done to this order!"

Maia's thoughts began rambling through her past; thoughts of the proud, yet powerful chipmunk who'd always remained a shadow in the crowd, mumbling to himself how he'd get his revenge. She couldn't take it, yet why would her mentor force her to such a mission?

Maia's breath caught when the other being suddenly growled lowly, her deep-violet eyes piercing into her own.

"Do you not think I _know_ that, Maia?" Her mentor's voice filled with anger and sorrow, Maia silenced herself and backed away slightly, sensing as pools of misery welled up within Serenity's emotions.

"I thought, if I could spare him from death, he would become a pure vessel of the Light. I had fallen in love with him when he was younger, and I constantly watched over him from above, keeping him safe. And yet, he still contained that grudge for using his power for his own selfish desires."

"I know I had committed that grave mistake, Maia!" her mentor continued, "I knew it was wrong to have Soron become one of us!" Tears began flowing freely from her violet eyes, rolling down her blonde-furred cheeks.

"And yet, he was powerful, and respectful. He was the perfect warrior in the order; clever, yet cunning. I just… can't believe that he would actually betray us so…"

Serenity then knelt to the ground, and began sobbing silently; her tears shimmering with her sorrow and grief. Maia wrapped her arms around her mentor, comforting her; Serenity welcomed the embrace as more tears began to flow from her jewel-like eyes.

"I'm sorry, Serenity…" she whispered, feeling guilty for causing this mess."If it is Soron you want, then Soron you will get…"

A sobbing "Thank you…" was Serenity's reply.

"However, even if I do succeed in getting Soron, how will I get him to come with us?"

Serenity was silent for a moment; she then looked at her student with a solemn face, a weak smile crossing her lips.

"There's only one chipmunk he'll trust."

And Maia knew of course who they were referring to.

"Phelan…"

Growing up, she'd heard the tales of the mahogany-furred chipmunk whose reputation was as vast as the night skies above, whose ferocity and warrior's code of honor led him to victory in every battle; a prodigy whose talents knew no bounds.

Born of a wolf and a chipette, the former vessel of the Darkness spent his life living in the shadows of his captor's cruel tutelage, until he saw the strength within him to rebel against his cause and now he had found his own calling.

Phelan had a home. He had new friends and a family. And he would die fighting to protect them.

Or perhaps those were the words spewed from a forked tongue to sway the minds of the weak and gullible...

"So, I just have to look for this Phelan, and he can help me get to Soron?" she quietly asked.

"Yes. Soron considers Phelan as a brother, and would listen to him when times are trying." Serenity replied, a slight hint of venom in her voice when she mentioned Phelan's name.

"Lady Serenity, is there something wrong about Phelan?'

Serenity gave a quiet sigh as she looked at her student with grief etched on her serene face.

"You see, Maia, Phelan was the very reason for Soron's betrayal – and the reason why he became such a determined killer…"

Maia's eyes went wide. The former vessel of Darkness was Soron's reason to go rogue? If she hadn't seen any weirder senses of reasoning, this would be at the top of her list.

"But why would the jerk hold a grudge against his own brother?" she hissed.

Serenity silently sighed as she made an orb of pure light in her paw. She broke her embrace from Maia and showed her the orb, which began flashing memories of Soron's past. Maia gasped at what she saw.

_A young Soron, stabbed in the chest by a mahogany chipmunk's tiny, serrated claws. With every rasping breath, the chipette could hear the wounded Soron whisper: "brother…" and "Phelan… why?" But the dark chipmunk only laughed- a maniacal, heartless sound- as he threw the chipmunk out of his tree and to the unforgiving ground below._

_Maia then saw how Serenity herself came to save him. She took him by the hand, and pulled him to the safety of the order; where she tended to his wounds and tried to mend his broken heart. _

Maia backed away from the orb, and shook her head to bring herself back to reality. She looked at the saddened face of her mentor, and she placed a paw on Serenity's; the chipette's mentor seemed to be in a state of lament, never lowering her paw even after the orb had disappeared.

"Forgive me, Serenity… I-I didn't know…"

Serenity nodded slowly in reply, and silence emanated the room as Maia slowly stood.

"Well, if I need to get Soron, how will I get to Phelan?" she asked, finally surrendering to the request.

Serenity followed suit and dusted herself as she regained her lost composure, turning to Maia with a serious face.

"The Sevilles have a close relationship to another group of chipmunks, the Millers, who live just a few steps away from the Sevilles household. They're a family of all girls who are looked after by their elderly female caretaker, so it's only reasonable that you try to blend in with the Millers. Use this to get as close to the boys, especially Phelan. He might give the slip on Soron if he sees what lies inside of you."

"Inside of- are you saying you want him to _fall for me?"_ she nearly screamed, her arms thrashing around in panic. After what she had just seen the holder of Darkness do to young Soron, this was a near-unbelievable request.

"Phelan is our only way to approach Soron, Maia…" Serenity smirked weakly at her student, easily sensing the chipette's emotions of embarrassment and disbelief grow stronger, "Besides, I'm sure your natural charm is all you need to get under his fur."

"…You're torturing me, aren't you?"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy his company, my dear. He's better company than Soron, of that I am sure…"

Maia's face turned bright crimson at the thought of spending time with the former instrument of their enemy; he _had _nearly killed Soron, after all.

However, on the other hand…Phelan _was _a warrior: strong, and brave, the perfect protector for a female such as her. Maia could remember her first glance at Phelan, having to admit that the feral look of his fur made him look rather…_'cute'; _the way those sharp tufts of fur accented his cheeks, that heavy-set brow over those- _'oh, what am I thinking? It's my mission, not a blasted date!'_

The cream-white chipette quickly cleared her mind of all those frighteningly alluring thoughts of the feral chipmunk. All that mattered right now was Soron coming back with her to the order. But…what if-?

"Maia? Are you alright?" Serenity asked, touching her student's shoulder to bring the chipette back into her senses.

"I-I'm sorry, S'sma…" she mumbled, looking down at her little feet, blushing more. "I-it's nothing…"

But the blonde-furred tutor wasn't buying it.

"Maia, I've trained you for ten years. You can stop trying to hide things from me, and tell me what's wrong…"

With a sigh of defeat, she looked up to her tutor with worried blue and green eyes.

"W-what if I'm not… _pretty_ enough for him? What if he doesn't like me?" Her face began growing more and more depressed when Serenity suddenly embraced her in a warm, caring hug.

She kissed Maia's forehead, like a mother would her daughter, and she whispered something into her ear:

"If you look into even the deepest darkness long enough, you'll be able to see the light within its depths. And if you follow that light, it will lead you to its heart."

Hearing that brought Maia a strange wave of relief; but as much as it brought relief, it sparked a new sense of curiosity within her. Something was off with her mentor, and she could easily sense the commotion within her mind.

When they finally parted, Maia locked eyes with Serenity, pairs of blue-and-green and violet gems twinkling softly…and she asked a final, daring question:

"Is that why you still love Soron?"

Serenity's deep purple eyes were as wide as a chasm; she froze at the sound of Maia's question.

"W-what do you mean, Maia?" her mentor inquired, clearly confused.

"You know what I mean, S'sma Serenity…" Maia continued, a nervous smile creaking on her lips."What you and Soron did in your quarters seven years ago?"

Serenity's face deepened in color at Maia's mentioning. She sighed, and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, looking Maia dead in the eyes. She couldn't avoid it anymore; it was time to face her student with the truth…though it was the one memory that had haunted her gravely. But first:

"H-how did you k-know about…S-Soron and me?"

A victorious grin lit up Maia's face, and she was more than happy to tell her mentor...

* * *

><p><em>I had just gotten back from training in the courtyard. Lady Serenity was nowhere to be found, and I curiously walked through the many corridors of the order to look for her. As I neared her quarters, a heard soft cries coming from Lady Serenity's room- of pain or whatever else, I did not know.<em>

_The strange sounds followed with the crashing of several objects; definite signs of a struggle. My mentor was in trouble! I ran to the door as quick as my paws could carry me, ready to try and bash the door if necessary._

"_Lady Serenity! Lady Serenity! Are you okay?" I called, frightened. I looked around the hallway, hoping I could see someone who could help. But the entire hallway was empty, and my mentor might not have enough time. How did our enemies slip through the order's defenses?_

_I fiddled madly with the doorknob, and cautiously jumped back; the door, it wasn't locked…?_

_Slowly, I opened the door, and I noticed that the room was dark; the moaning was now clear as could be to my ears. I peered inside…and gasped at what I saw._

_There, lying on her bed, was an unclothed Lady Serenity, her arms wrapped tightly around a chipmunk's body; both beings lay on my mentor's bed, kissing passionately._

_I couldn't move, my jaw agape in disbelief._

_It was then that the two lovers finally flipped positions…and I choked on a shriek when I saw that the chipmunk was none other than Soron himself. But, he didn't have his usual arrogant demeanor; his face showed more…gentleness and compassion…his eyes were warm and loving._

_She began dominating him, kissing him deeply, and he was submissive to her actions. Everything she did, he complied without any resistance. The sight of my own mentor doing this…I couldn't take it anymore._

_Fearing for the safety of my sanity, I quietly closed the door and ran to the balcony to recover my thoughts._

_I don't believe it! Lady Serenity is breaking the laws of the order! Intimate relationships within these walls are completely forbidden! But _why_ is she breaking the rules? Especially with that low-life Soron?_

_I can't just report this! Serenity will lose her post! I'm okay with Soron leaving, but I can't risk losing Serenity. In the end, I decided to keep this a secret from everyone. Though I'll never forget what had happened…  
><em>

* * *

><p>By the time Maia was finished, Serenity's face was lit up like a bright red Christmas bulb. She quietly swished her tail as she looked away from her student; completely filled to the core with embarrassment.<p>

"I-I see…" she managed to mumble.

Maia broadened her smile and placed her paw on her troubled mentor's shoulder.

"Don't worry, my lady…" she said kindly, "I swear that I will never tell another of what had transpired. Besides, that was seven years ago! I'm sure the elders had already let it slip."

A small sigh escaped Serenity's mouth as she rolled her violet eyes. She slowly got up and fixed herself.

But Maia had different thoughts about that incident all those years ago.

_The cream-white chipette had seen a different side of her mentor – a peaceful, happy side she had seen only when she had caught Serenity locked in Soron's deep embrace._

_Or rather, it was the hazel-brown chipmunk who had kissed her so lovingly, and Serenity had given in to the pleasures of love forbidden by the order. Was that a howl Maia had heard resonating from her mentor? But for the first time in years, she actually, truly looked…_happy.

How could Maia have the heart to reveal herself to them both?

"Now run along…" Serenity's quiet, slightly shaken voice jolted Maia back to the present. "I believe I've kept you waiting for far too long. And I trust you'll need some time to prepare yourself for this mission, won't you?"

The creamy-white chipette nodded. "It will be done, my S'sma."

"Then go forth, young one. May the Light watch over you."

As Serenity dismissed her student with a wave of her paw, Maia could already feel her soul tainted with the lurking shadows of the night that washed over the skies. This was a dangerous and pivotal mission, indeed.

Maia had never told anyone about her _own_ past with Soron, having cleverly locked it away in the deepest corners of her heart where even the great and noble Serenity could not gain its access.

But how long could she uphold her code of purity before giving herself completely to the darkness?

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

Special thanks to both Victory and Perry once more for their OC Serenity (Yes, it's a double joint). As for Maia, say hello to yet another of my OCs - well, actually, it's just her and Phelan.

So, will both ladies get their 'munks? And what will become of Maia's future with Phelan? Do you suspect love is in the air?

Tune in next time, and until then, please don't forget to hit the bottom button below. Thanks! :)

~ Wind


	3. Homecoming

_First things first, I'M BACK! Yes, it feels good to return after my LONG period of absence! XD_

_I apologize for any delays; uni life has been pretty hectic on me lately - and I have to agree with my pals Vic and Perry that further updates for this story will be much, much later than usual. But that does not mean I'll be giving up entirely, hell no!_

_Also, I've had some minor setbacks when writing this chapter, but fortunately it's all been taken care of. Thank you very much Perry, for putting up with my demands and still giving me a proper half of this chapter to work on when the going gets tough._

_Ok, enough chatting from me. Enjoy! :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Homecoming <strong>

The cold, yet calm midsummer wind rustled along the suburbs that quiet evening. The trees had already begun to shed their leaves; revealing a colourful leafy fireworks display of reds and browns, yellows and oranges that swayed gently in the breeze.

Everything was quiet, even the Sevilles' household which lay a few blocks away. It might have come across anyone as a surprise, because nothing said home like a certain red-clad chipmunk's laughter, or the echoes of his father's infamous yell.

But this time, something – no, _someone_ was missing from the scene, and how could you call it a home if all the pieces weren't together?

* * *

><p>As always, Theodore had just finished placing his latest culinary creation on the dining table. He licked his lips, looking at the slab of brownies dressed with a special black currant sauce along its sides, and a pair of green raisins garnished on the top.<p>

Simon was the first to sniff the intoxicating aroma as he entered the kitchen. "Something smells wonderful, Theodore! Gastronomically mouth-watering. Excellent job!"

"Whoa, is that dessert, Theo?" called Alvin, smiling ear-to-ear. "Because I think I can hear my taste buds saying 'yummy'!"

The green-clad chipmunk nodded in reply, and his two older brothers beamed with happiness. Just one look at that plate of brownies brought forth a sense of awe, as though something culinary and edible had a life of its own.

"Great job, Teddy." Alvin licked his lips. "Hey, it even has its own shape, too!"

"Y-yeah..." Theodore mumbled, "I baked it in such a way that it looked like..." but his words were already quavering in his throat. A small tear began to form out of the corner of one eye.

"Like what, Theo?" Simon asked, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"P-Phelan..."

The other two suddenly shut their mouths, eyes widened in shock.

"Is it too late to say "Oops"?" whispered Simon.

But Alvin had already looked away, biting his lower lip as a hint of guilt overcame him.

* * *

><p>It had been almost nine months. Nine dwindling, never-ending and excruciating months to the day since the Seville family's newest member had left on a quest – one of redemption and self-discovery. And it was rather difficult for the chipmunks, particularly Alvin, to cope with the absence of Phelan from their surroundings.<p>

There wasn't a single night that passed without Alvin dreaming about the time he, Phelan, and Soron said their goodbyes by the front door; hugging one last time like brothers should, before finally parting ways.

"_Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be back before you know it. You'll see.__"_

Those were his last words before the mahogany furred chipmunk finally vanished along with the shadows.

His disappearance left those who held him dear to their hearts broken; the newest piece to the puzzle had fallen off, leaving a hole in their hearts. It took a while to get used to, but in some strange, incomprehensible way, Phelan's separation from the darkness had left it to settle in the Seville household; a kind, numbing and forgetful wave of darkness that washed over the Chipmunks in replacement of the memories they once shared with Phelan.

And now with the past dug up once more, everything seemed to fall back into place, but at the price of cutting close to the tender roots.

"I-I'm sorry, guys... I-I just miss him so... so much..." Theodore was lost for words as he bawled his heart out, crying hysterically.

In immediate response, his brothers wrapped their arms around their youngest brother and began shushing him; their eyes stinging with beads of tears as they comforted him.

Dave must have heard the commotion, because he was there immediately on the scene like any concerned father would, and watching his sons sobbing in each other's arms brought a sharp pang to his heart. Even as a father figure, he felt just as helpless as his boys – especially when it came to matters of the family.

"Not having Phelan around must still be hard on them, I guess," Dave mumbled to himself. He sighed, resting his head on his hand as he looked at his tear-stricken sons. "Oh, what am I going to do to cheer them up?"

"I-I just wish he was still here w-w-with us..." Theodore sobbed, to which his brothers could only reply with silent nods.

Dave couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to his sons and scooped them into a comforting embrace.

"Look fellas, I know how much you miss Phelan. Believe me, so do I. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want us moping around and being sad just because he isn't here. Besides, he made a promise he'd come back, didn't he?"

Choking back their sobs, the three chipmunks slowly nodded in reply.

"You guys know Phelan better than anyone in the world, am I right? And when he makes a promise, he's bound to stick to it, you'll see.

"If Soron can believe in his promise, then so can you three. Believe in Phelan, and he'll be back faster than we know it. Okay?"

All remaining traces of sorrow now dissolved in the warmth of a simple group hug, and the moods of the three chipmunks suggested that no bitter past had ever happened. Their faces beamed with happiness as they joined Dave in warm laughter.

"Well, come on guys!" Theodore smiled, making his way to the dining table. "Let's eat! All that crying's made me hungry again!"

With an even heartier laugh, Simon joined him and began digging in.

"Thanks Dave," Alvin smiled, nuzzling his damp cheek on Dave's sleeve.

"Anytime, Alvin. Now come on, let's eat before Theodore and Simon finish it all, alright?"

"Hey, wait for me!"

Any further remark was lost in silence as Dave said grace and they began eating happily.

They were together right now, a family of four, but tonight, there were five chairs at the table. Though empty, that chair had always seemed to be a part of them, but just didn't feel the same in heart and soul.

* * *

><p>While Dave put the dishes away and Simon and Theodore helped out with the washing and the drying of plates in the sink, Alvin was left all alone in the dining room.<p>

The red-clad chipmunk was totally oblivious that dessert was over, neither was he aware that they were already clearing up. But like a crafty serpent that lashes out unexpectedly, what he had shared with Dave and his brothers brought back the sudden aching in his heart.

No words could describe how much he missed him.

_I just wish I could've apologized to him better…_

In his head, he saw Soron once more, hurling his sword skyward towards the vessel that once called itself the Darkness; hearing him screech in agony as the luminous blade ran through his chest, nearly ending his life had it not been for his sheer will power to live on.

_And to think, after what I've done to him, he still considers me as a brother…_

Dave looked at his eldest son. He seemed a little distant, clouded with emotion. Something was definitely bothering him.

"You alright, Alvin?" Dave asked, snapping the chipmunk back to his senses.

"Huh? O-oh, Dave… yeah, I-I'm fine…" Alvin mumbled, still gazing downward at his feet. But as much as he tried to conceal it, he knew Dave wasn't buying it.

"I miss him, okay? Is that a crime?" He forced the words out, not caring whether it was a shout or a mumble.

Dave said nothing, but just smiled lightly and knelt down to give his son a hug. He patted Alvin on the back while his son let his tears flow freely as he tightly wrapped his arms around his father's neck. As they hugged, a small thought came into Dave's head.

Fortunately, Simon and Theodore were watching from the kitchen entrance, and Dave acknowledged them with a wink of his eye. He broke apart from Alvin's hug and addressed his three sons.

"Come with me, you guys. I've got something I want to show you. It's a surprise."

The Chipmunks held onto Dave's hands as they were escorted into the living room. At first, they looked at each other, confused. Nothing seemed extraordinary that stood out of the place where they loved to hang out the most.

"I had this put up while you boys were cleaning after dinner," said Dave, pointing to a bright corner of the wall. "And I thought it might cheer you up a little."

Resting amongst the picturesque collage of certificates and family photos was a huge portrait that stood out in the middle. As the chipmunks looked closer, they could see a mirror image of themselves staring back at them, accompanied by the Chipettes, Soron, and most of all, Phelan. All eight of them were smiling and waving in front of the camera, completely clad in their Halloween costumes and makeup.

But it was the moment of celebration after Phelan's first debut onstage – as well as their little victory against the Darkness – that brought back a surge of longing and happiness in their eyes mingled with the savoury of nostalgia, and no Polaroid or canvas could certainly ever replace that.

"I know that look on your face, Alvin," said Simon, catching his brother's smirk. "You've got an idea for another song, am I right?"

The red-clad chipmunk nodded as he picked up his guitar and adjusted a few knobs.

"So, what are we going to sing tonight, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Simon looked at the portrait for a while, and he lightly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Theodore raised an eyebrow.

Alvin then began strumming a few chords as Simon; the picture fixed clearly in his mind, cleared his throat and began to sing:

_Look at this photograph  
>Every time I do it makes me laugh<br>How did our eyes get so red?  
>And what the hell is on Alvin's head?<em>

Alvin shot a glare at Simon, but continued strumming, while Theodore continued with the next verse.

_And this is where we grow up  
>I know the present owner fixed it up<br>I never knew we'd ever went without  
>The second floor is hard for sneaking out<em>

Alvin chuckled lightly, picturing the warm radiance of Phelan's gentle face smiling down upon him.

_And this is where we go to school  
>Most of the time had better things to do<br>Criminal record says I've broke in twice  
>I must have done it half a dozen times<em>

The two chipmunks glanced at their eldest brother, but kept the picture of Phelan in their minds and continued singing.

_I wonder if it's too late  
>Should I go back and try to graduate?<br>Life's better now than it was back then  
>If I was them I wouldn't let me in<br>_  
><em>Oh oh oh<br>Oh God I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<p>

With every memory they'd shared with Phelan, each one made the three of them laugh even more. Memories of the time they had slept over with the Chipettes seeped into their heads, as well as the times where they'd walk down the city streets as Alvin started the second stanza.

_Remember the old arcade?  
>Blew every dollar that we ever made<br>The cops hated us hanging out  
>They said somebody went and burned it down<br>_

Theodore and Simon joined together in the second verse, remembering their drive to the Halloween store with their black-clad brother...

_We used to listen to the radio  
>And sing along with every song we know<br>We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
>To sing to more than just the steering wheel<em>

And the first time they introduced Phelan to their best friends and soul mates, the Chipettes – how could they ever forget?

_Britt's the first girl he kissed  
>He was so nervous that he nearly missed<br>She's had a couple of kids since then  
>He hasn't seen her since God knows when<br>_  
><em>Oh oh oh<br>Oh God I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<em>

Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say it, time to say it  
>Goodbye, goodbye<p>

Perhaps it was just their imagination, but they could almost a familiar voice; long lost, but never forgotten; combining their harmonies into a songbird of unison.

_(I miss...)__ I miss that town  
><em>_(I miss...)__ I miss their faces  
><em>_(You can't...)__ You can't erase  
><em>_(You can't...)__You can't replace it_

_(I miss...)__ I miss it now  
><em>_(I can't...)__ I can't believe it  
><em>_(So hard...)__ So hard to stay  
><em>_(Too hard...)__ Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days  
>I know the one thing that would never change<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I have the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>__(__Hard to say it__...)__ It's hard to say it, time to say it  
><em>_(__Good-bye__...)__Goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>__(__Hard to say it...__) __It's hard to say it, time to say it  
><em>_(__Good-bye__...)__ Goodbye, goodbye_

Simon and Theodore kept silent, leaving Alvin to play the final chords as he sang the last few lines.

_Look at this photograph  
>Every time I do it makes me laugh<br>Every time I do it makes me..._

They let the vibrant strum of the guitar resonate through the silent air for a moment, as though it was the only thing left now to remind them of their brother's presence. With heavy hearts, they turned to face the window, staring out into the bleak and desolate curtain of night.

"Phelan, wherever you are, I hope you can hear us. We miss you, but we'll always believe in you. Come back soon, okay?"

No sooner had Theodore said that then the sky was ablaze with light. The stars appeared to be dancing above all watchful eyes, decked out like the finest of celestial jewellery in their diamond whites, amethyst purples and topaz blues.

But tonight, the biggest star, which seemed brighter, purer and more beautiful than all the others put together must have decided to take a step further, as if with a mind of its own. And in the spilt second of making that choice, it painted a dazzling light across the sky, soaring closer and closer towards earth.

"A shooting star!" Now the look on Simon's face was even brighter than the streetlamps around the corner.

"What are you waiting for, guys?" said Alvin. "Let's all make a wish!"

Still starry-eyed from this miraculous wonder, Dave and his boys closed their eyes; heads bowed and crossed their hands (or paws) together in silent prayer. Though they may not have spoken their thoughts, each of them knew exactly what they were all thinking about – and that perhaps a certain distant warrior was wishing on the same star too.

Nobody paid further attention to the falling star, not even after it had crossed the threshold, out of view and perhaps vanished into nothingness.

It had spotted the Sevilles' house not far from its actual journey, where its descent would soon change the course of destiny for those who crossed paths with it...

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess that's that," said Dave, drawing up the blinds. "You boys should be getting yourselves ready for bed now, what d'you say?"<p>

"Can we have a game of Monopoly before bedtime, Dave? Please" Theodore's eyes lit up like a puppy's.

Dave chuckled as he patted his youngest son's head. "I don't see why not."

It was at this moment that they could suddenly feel the earth moving. Starting off with small vibrations at first, but even the natural instincts of former woodlanders like the Chipmunks could detect the increasing pressure of tremors as the living room rocked from side to side.

"You didn't wish for the tectonic plates to start shifting and swallow us all, did you Alvin?"

"Hahaha. Very funny Simon," sneered Alvin, but there was nothing comical or cynical about his expressions right now.

"Earthquake!" screamed Theodore.

Dave was in total charge. "Everybody get under the table, now!"

The four of them darted under the dining table like frightened rabbits, Dave shielding his trembling sons under his arms, all the while feeling the wrath of the earth upon them. The dreaded seconds seemed to roll into minutes; Theodore's whimpers were quickly shushed by Dave as he pulled him closer. Everybody held their breath, wishing that it would be over soon.

Just when it seemed to turn out for the worst, the Chipmunks could feel a gentle nudge.

"Hey fellas," said Dave. "I think it's finally stopped."

* * *

><p>Cautiously, they craned their heads up as they slowly eased themselves out from the table. For a minor quake, it may have been surprising that nothing appeared to be broken or misplaced. Alvin heaved a sigh of relief.<p>

"Guess we won't need to hire one of those insurance companies for now, huh?" His immediate response was a stare of daggers from his brothers and Dave.

"Perhaps we'd better go outside and check for any damages," suggested Simon. "I hope nobody's hurt."

"I hope so too, Simon," said Dave.

They went to the front door and turned the knob.

And stood there transfixed, glued to the spot as they stared confoundedly at the newcomer standing on their porch – not a trick of the mind as they were expecting, but their prayers had indeed been answered.

"Hey guys!" smiled Phelan, wagging his bushy tail. "I'm home!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

_The song used for this chapter is Photograph by Nickelback, recommended to me by Perry. Thanks again, buddy!_

_P.S: Keep an eye out for that fallen star. It won't appear in the next chapter, but it plays a VERY important role in the course of this story._

_Until then, I hope to update real quick and see you around real soon - fingers crossed! ;)_

_~ Wind_


	4. Return To The Pack

_Hey again, my fellow readers! I'm back with yet another chapter. As you might've guessed from the time taken to put this up, uni life is quite the challenge, especially when you've done stage plays and tons of assignments._

_I probably won't be writing anything till mid-November, right after my exams are done with. The good news, however, is that I'm still able to upload this as an early Halloween gift to all my readers, and I hope you'll continue to read and love it as much as I had fun writing this very fluffy, yet mysterious chapter._

_Happy Samhain! (that's Celtic for All Hallow's Eve)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Return to the Pack<strong>

Nobody said a word as the three chipmunks (now four) and their caretaker stared with widened eyes from one brother to the next. In fact, no words were available right now in any vocabulary to describe this awkward moment where all of their senses failed them completely.

But it was a name that finally broke the silence.

"Phelan!"

There was absolute joy written across the wolf-like chipmunk's face as he leapt into his brothers' arms. The sound of tears and laughter now rolled into one, and it was by far the loveliest melody Phelan had ever heard, because it was one he could share with his reunited family.

"Alvin! Simon! Theo! Dave! I missed you guys!" Phelan was beaming from both tufted ears as he wrapped himself around Dave's embrace, basking in the warmth of long-lost fatherly love.

"I missed you too," Dave smiled, brushing away a tear. Welcome home, Phelan."

As Phelan stepped into the living room, he let his feet dig deep into the soft carpet, running every inch of his toes along the lush and fluffy material. Everything looked and felt just the same as it had before he left.

"I can't believe it. I'm really home," Phelan said, wagging his tail.

"Of course you are, buddy," said Alvin, putting an arm around Phelan's shoulder. "Plus, you sure know how to make an entrance."

"Hmm?"

"You may not be the ideal prankster, but I can see how you and Alvin get along very well," Simon said, readjusting his glasses. "We had no idea you were making a comeback, not even with the earthquake that spooked us out a little."

"Yeah, that was scary!" Theodore piped in.

"What earthquake?" Phelan's smile faded a little.

"You know, the one where the ground shook under our feet. Why's that, Phelan? Is something wrong?" asked Alvin, seeing the look on Phelan's face turn into a worried frown.

"I didn't make the earth move. It's not possible – I always travel by shadows. Next to light speed, it's the fastest way to go. And it doesn't leave behind any after-effects, so I can't be traced."

"Well, there was an earthquake that happened for about five minutes or so," explained Dave. "Thankfully, no one got hurt."

Everybody watched as Phelan immediately went into the hunter's crouch, baring his teeth. He then stood on his toes, lifting his nose skyward as he sniffed the air while his tail remained as still as a radar, trying to pick up the slightest of remaining vibrations.

Phelan thumped the floor with his paws, listening intently before he gave the all-clear sign. "You're right. There was an earthquake, but from the slight tremors I picked up from the earth's crust, it happened almost half a minute before I reached your doorstep. So there's no way I could've caused any natural disasters," he concluded, folding his arms.

"How on earth could you detect that?" asked Simon, ever the inquisitive one. "Oh right, I almost forgot about your enhanced senses."

Phelan shrugged. "Nature's instincts, I guess." _Of course, I had my powers of the dark to assist me with that_.

"Well, that settles it, you're definitely innocent," Alvin wrinkled his nose. "But I don't think you can escape the next question, Phelan."

"And what's that?"

"Why do you smell like a wet dog?"

"Alvin!" Simon hissed as he nudged his red-clad brother in the ribs, but Phelan was already lifting up both his arms while he gave his trench coat a thorough sniffing.

"I am a wet dog," Phelan pointed out. "Well, sort of."

It wasn't until he saw the looks of confusion and blank stares from Dave and his brothers that Phelan realized he'd almost crossed the line.

Those who were aware of his reputation knew of course about the dark past in the pages of his life, as well as his former allegiances to the Darkness. After all, things like these usually came in packages. But nobody – not even the Sevilles or the Millers whom he grew much attached to – knew the truth about his heritage, his birthright or his origins.

One could even say it was quite literal that his bloodline ran deep with the wolves.

Out of the many secrets Phelan held close to his chest, he played his card game all too well, and this was one of the remaining few he wasn't ready to let go. It was every bit as precious as a warm heartbeat.

"Er... whoops! What I meant to say was you're right!" Phelan blushed, waving his paws frantically. "Yeah, I do smell bad. Guess I'll just run up to the bathroom now, should I?"

"That's alright, Phelan. You need to sit back and relax after a long hard journey; you've really earned it," reassured Dave. "In fact, why don't you give me your trench coat now? I'll just put it in the laundry and you can have it back tomorrow, okay?"

As Phelan took off the only piece of clothing on his back, a slight breeze ruffled his chest as it came into plain view. But he was lucky enough to have a family of chipmunks; especially Theodore, who he knew to be naive and most impressionable of the lot; to have gotten use to seeing his battle scars adorn those bare patches where mahogany-brown fur once used to grow.

"What happened to your coat, Phelan?"

The wolf-like chipmunk could almost feel his heart skip a beat as he watched Dave put a hand through the bottom right of his trench coat. There was a cut in the fabric that stretched in a long, diagonal line from the bottom of his sleeve to where his waist would've been.

"Oh, I was walking through one of those dark forests the other night and got my coat caught in a pile of brambles," Phelan said, his eyes wandering shiftily. "I must've torn it right through the branches, but I don't think I cut myself."

"Never mind," said Dave. "I'll wash it anyway, and then take it over to Miss Miller. She helps the boys out with any sewing problems, so I'm sure she can fix up your coat as good as new."

Even if Dave's suggestions hadn't saved Phelan by the bell, another growling – much louder than Phelan's – caused everybody to jump in shock.

"Woah, what the heck was that?" asked Alvin.

They all looked at Phelan's belly as it almost came to life, rumbling and growling with every passing minute.

"I... guess that's my stomach."

All five of them immediately burst into laughter, and even the pangs of Phelan's hunger were forgotten for a moment, his belly stuffed with the happiness and joy he hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Come on!" Theodore said as he dragged Phelan into the kitchen. "You're just in time for dessert! I even made your favourite – chocolate brownies!"

* * *

><p>Dave placed a jug of cool lemonade next to the plate of brownies awaiting Phelan's appetite. They sat patiently, watching as the half-naked chipmunk, true to his nature, wolfed down every last crumb with great gusto, his cheeks stuffed with brownies.<p>

Phelan paused, staring back at them with a face like a stuffed turkey.

"Oh, Imshorry," mumbled Phelan before swallowing his mouthful. "That was very rude of me, wasn't it?"

"Not at all," smiled Theodore. "I'm always happy to see someone who likes my cooking. Besides, it's obvious that you haven't had a good home-cooked meal in a long while."

"You bet!" said Phelan.

"So, my adventurous free-spirited brother," said Alvin, who was seated next to him, "tell us, where have you been all this while?"

Phelan was about to wipe his mouth with his arm when Simon handed him a napkin.

"Not to worry, Si. I haven't forgotten all of my manners yet," the mahogany-brown furred chipmunk chuckled, patting his lips.

The Sevilles gathered closer, waiting for the storyteller of the night to weave his words. Not wanting to keep them any longer, Phelan cleared his throat.

"So, to the matter of my travels. Well, I suppose you could call it a journey, more or less, because I've been clearing out the forces of evil, picking up traces of the Darkness left behind."

"But didn't you get to travel around the world?" asked Dave.

"I don't think I even left the country," Phelan said. "Everywhere I turned, there was evil lurking behind every corner."

He savoured the moment by taking a gulp of Dave's lemonade, to which Simon decided to probe even further. "Where did your ventures lead you to then?"

"There was a haunted house," continued Phelan, "where the rumours was that some troubled spirit lived there and took on the appearance of whatever frightened unwelcome visitors. When I arrived to spend a night, the spirit came to me alright, in the form of the Darkness. You know, just like that time when he possessed me on Halloween?"

Though Alvin and his brothers nodded as calmly as possible, yet deep down inside, they could not shake off the memory that clouded their thoughts like the darkest night.

"Not to worry, guys. We settled it with a good old warrior's dispute," Phelan said, clenching his paws into fists and punching the air. "Hopefully it'll think twice before deciding to come back and haunt another visitor.

"Then there was this guy – Ian something or other; I don't remember. After he pulled a few strings and appointed himself President of Blah, his first decree was to eliminate every single talking animal in the district. To put a long story short, I rounded up whatever forest friends I could find and started a rebellion that exposed him for the fraud he was. He lost his job and all credibility, and we were finally able to tear down that stupid decree of his. Viva la forest friends!"

The Chipmunks gave a thunderous applause as they cheered hard while Phelan took a playful bow.

"Thank you, thank you," the wolf-like chipmunk smiled.

* * *

><p>It was later in the night when Dave told the Chipmunks to get themselves ready for bed. Phelan, who had already washed and cleaned himself properly, was now dressed in his favourite yellow jumpsuit and rolling around on his bed like a puppy, full of vigorous energy and happiness.<p>

"Gosh, I've really missed the feeling of a soft bed under my fur!" the wolf-like chipmunk sighed in relief, not caring that his brothers were revelling in his silly antics.

"You miss having a bed? We missed the idea of having you around the house telling us what to do!" said Alvin, throwing himself into Phelan. The two brothers tumbled and rolled into each other, eager to commence a play-fight, that in the end, Phelan emerged victorious as he pinned Alvin to the bed, licking his cheek.

"Eew! Geroff me!" the red-clad chipmunk mumbled. It took the combined efforts of Simon and Theodore to pull apart the roughhousing chipmunks, but all four of them collapsed onto Phelan's bed, laughing with such merriment that hadn't filled the house for a long while.

"Phelan, if I may, I think there's something you're hiding from us," Simon said, peering through his glasses.

"What d'you mean? I've told you everything about myself since I left," said Phelan, feeling quite truthful to himself.

"You've not been completely honest with us, you know."

"Aw, come on. I can't hide anything from you guys. Remember what happened the last time I tried to keep my secrets hidden?" All eyes were fixed upon Alvin as Phelan made his point. "I nearly tore this family apart because of my selfishness, and I won't make that same mistake again."

"We believe you, Phelan, but there's something you can't wiggle your way out of," Simon said, holding up the wolf-like chipmunk's musty-smelling trench coat.

"When I took your coat to the laundry, I noticed the length of the tear that ran from your sleeve down to the waistline. Now judging from your story, you said that you got caught in a bramble patch and ripped the fabric. But it's far too neat, and too long in fact, to get a scratch like this from a pile of thorns," Simon commented, running his paw through the tear and wiggling his fingers to illustrate.

"In fact, I think this was made by a sharp object; a knife perhaps, or something even longer. If I'm not mistaken..." There was a moment's silence as the blue-clad chipmunk cleared his throat, enhancing the suspense with the conclusion he was about to make.

"You were attacked by someone, am I right?"

There was no use hiding anything from a chipmunk as studious as Simon, and even Phelan knew better as he raised his paws in defeat.

"Good guess, Sherlock. You win," he smiled, no traces of sarcasm in his voice whatsoever.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Theodore asked, sadness glimmering through his green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Theo. But I didn't want Dave to get all worried about me, and then you'd get all worried too. I'm a big chipmunk now, and I know the dangers that await me on a job like this."

Phelan lifted his shirt to reveal where the cut should have been on the side of his belly, but all that was left was a thin red scar, already half covered by the growing fur. "The most important thing is that I got away safely, isn't it?"

"Still, you're a part of our family now, and we have every right to be concerned about you," Simon said. "If you won't tell Dave, at least let us know what's happened. It'll be our secret, okay? We won't let one word slip across to Dave, alright?"

Both Alvin and Theodore nodded at Simon's suggestion.

As fast as two minutes could spare him, Phelan told them about the discovery he made whilst returning home: how he was positive that a source of the Darkness was lurking deep within the mysterious forest. How he almost fell into a trap where the eccentric Rhodas led him off guard, and how they battled it out before Phelan won his utmost respect.

By the time Phelan had gotten up to the point of Rhodas's offer, Alvin's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?" asked Phelan, to which the red-clad chipmunk slammed a fist into his paw, causing the others to jump in shock.

"Our world is full of talking chipmunks besides us and the Chipettes! And there might even be an army of chipmunk ninjas too!"

Phelan was the only one to chuckle at Alvin's hypothesis.

"Talking chipmunks, possibly. Ninjas, perhaps not."

"You said this Rhodas mentioned something about an arch?" Simon pointed out. "What was he going on about?"

The wolf-like chipmunk crossed his legs with utmost calmness and cleared his throat.

"Apparently, I've heard rumours about the formation of an organization during my absence. They're a group of warriors who call themselves The Black Arch, since they're skilled in the gifts of the darkness. If Rhodas is telling the truth, then there's a bunch of misfits running around trying to set things right for themselves and to establish a sense of new order in our world."

There was a series of gasps that left the Sevilles' mouths hanging agape.

"But aren't they looking up to you as an example?" For a moment there, Theodore appeared more matured than his years. "How can that possibly be a bad thing?"

"It's not, Theo," Phelan smiled as he patted his brother on the back. "But Rhodas was only one member – I don't know what this Arch is capable of, and I don't intend to find out firsthand."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Alvin.

"Nothing. At least, not for the time being."

All three brothers looked at Phelan with the same deadpan expression on their faces.

"That's right," reassured Phelan. "If they're serious about coming for me, then I'll let them."

"You've got to be joking, aren't you?"

"Alvin, I'm not."

"I mean, seriously, dude! This 'munk almost squashed your nuts into oblivion! And you're sitting here calmly pretending that nothing's ever happened and you're going to let it slip like that?"

Phelan sighed. "I didn't say I was going to let it pass. But there's nothing I can do for now except to wait. Look, if you're still worried, I'll contact Soron and tell him about the situation. We've faced a greater enemy before, and there's nothing we can't do together, okay?"

But even that didn't change the tensions that were slowly rising like mist in the confined room, and so Phelan cuddled closer to his brothers in a group hug.

"From now on, I'm putting you guys first, because my wandering days are over. You're my family, and I will never forgive myself if I let anything bad happen to any of you, okay? Hey, us bros got to stick together, right?" Phelan said in a light-hearted mood.

"You're right, Phelan," smiled Alvin. "Sorry if I ever doubted you."

"The most important thing to remember is that right now, we're a family once more, and that's all that matters," said Simon, and everyone nodded at his words.

"Actually, there's one more thing we should do to make this a proper home welcoming," Phelan said.

"And what's that?"

In reply, the wolf-like chipmunk bonked Alvin's face with his pillow before leaping over to his brother's bed and grabbing a pillow for his own.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

* * *

><p>While the four chipmunks were having the time of their lives, shrieking and cheering as they egged each other with pillows, nobody paid any attention to the shadows perched on the tree by their windowsill.<p>

The largest of the shadows was a young arctic-timber wolf with a silver pelt. He was as silent as the night itself; his icy, unblinking green eyes basking in the glory of spying on his targets undetected. On his shoulder perched a brown bat, rather small for her species, but nonetheless ready to prove herself, the sound of her wings merging in harmony against the gentle breeze, fluttering furiously like a hummingbird's.

A rustling of branches was followed by the sound of frisky paws, and a black-clad chipmunk scaled up the tree with lightning speed. They watched the joyous family reunion from the safety of their hiding spot, never taking their sight off one particularly gifted chipmunk.

The arctic-timber wolf was the first to break the silence. "You sure that's the right 'munk? The one who defeated the Darkness single-handedly?"

Rhodas pulled off his balaclava to speak, but remembered to keep his voice low. "Absolutely positive."

"He doesn't look one inch of the warrior I expected," the wolf frowned.

"Faolan right. Friendly, happy, carefree, silly. Not killer, nope nope." The bat's voice was a series of squeaks, high pitches and echoes.

"Are you kidding me? He's already attacking those chipmunks with a bunch of pillows! Not the best of weapons, I'll say, but versatility is the key to victory."

Faolan, the wolf, turned to face Rhodas with a grin, though his tone remained void of emotions. "It's a _pillow fight_."

"Dumb dumb," smirked Stellaluna, the bat.

"I knew that." Rhodas rolled his eyes.

"So, what are we going to do about him?"

While Faolan finished his question, Rhodas crossed his arms as the eccentric chipmunk raised an eyebrow.

"The question isn't what are we going to do, but rather, it's what _aren't_ we going to do."

They leapt from the tree to the ground with the grace of a cat's landing; Stellaluna fluttered downwards until she was resting safely atop Faolan's shoulder once more.

"If you were given a choice to tell the boss about our greatest inspiration's return, would you or wouldn't you do it?"

Nobody, not even Rhodas, was able to speak up. Stellaluna actually shook her head.

"I thought so. If one word about Phelan slips out, it's the boss's job to alert the rest of us. Which means..." Rhodas held up two fingers, to which Foalan and Stellaluna nodded with dreaded anticipation.

"The boss isn't the problem, but it's the _other two_ I'm concerned about. I'll bet you the fur on my back they'll take matters into their own hands."

"So in a nutshell, we're playing along with the worst of two evils," Faolan said.

"But if boss finds out, pelts go on wall. Either way, very bad, very bad."

"That won't be necessary, Stella," said Rhodas. "He's very understanding. But until then, not a word of this reaches the Arch. We'll meet here every other night until we can figure out a solution. Agreed?"

Two paws and a wing made a solemn oath, and the wolf, bat and chipmunk took off into the night, leaving behind a quiet suburb in its last waking hours.

But until the chain of events could run its full course, this was only the first half of tonight's story...

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_As you can see, I've introduced another two members from The Black Arch. A big thanks to **Legion262** for granting me permission to use Faolan and Stellaluna, two inseparable OCs of a kind! ;)_

_In the next chapter, we'll cross paths with the Chipettes - and a very unlikely visitor who will change the course of everyone's lives._

_Until then, may your brains stay sharp and your fingers keep on flowing, and please let those reviews come pouring in. Thanks! :D_

_~ Wind_


	5. When Stars Cross Paths

_Greetings, my beloved readers._

_Firstly, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and now a Happy 2012!_

_I was hoping I'd post this chapter before Christmas, but I ran into a few complications. Anyways, thank you for your patience, and you'll be pleased to know that the progress for the next two chapters have been going along smoothly, so expect an update no more than next week. :)_

_Also, I'd like to thank Vic and Perry, my two fellow co-writers who had the privelege of taking a sneak peek and making changes as they saw fit. I couldn't have done it without them!_

_Happy reading! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: When Stars Cross Paths<strong>

Brittany was having a really bad hair day.

It wasn't something out of the ordinary; she'd always get it sorted with her arsenal of hair-care products. But tonight, the pink-clad chipette on the other side of the mirror appeared to prove otherwise.

The brush in her hair was like a kite in a tree; it tangled with her locks, sticking itself deep into the roots and never wanting to escape its grasp. And even if she'd use enough hairspray to burn a hole in the ozone layer, her hair still looked flat and lifeless, as Brittany herself had been for the past few months.

Instead, she saw a chipette who looked just like her. It stared back into her baby blue eyes. But it didn't have a soul.

Frustrated, Brittany threw down her brush, not wanting to look at the glass containing her warped reflection. Why was she so obsessed with her hair, least of all when it was almost time for bed? She always looked pretty, she knew that. Alvin would always be her guy, no matter what. And he loved her with all his heart and soul.

Still...

From the other side of the bedroom, Jeanette looked up from her science textbook. "You're still thinking about him, aren't you?" she asked, as if she could read her sister's thoughts.

"Every single day," said Brittany.

"That's really thoughtful of you," smiled Jeanette.

"Yeah, just goes to show how much you love him," said Eleanor as she pulled on her pyjamas. "Too bad Alvin needs to set his priorities straight. I mean, we're rock stars and all, but there are more important things than that," She was secretly relieved that her belly wasn't as round as it used to be when it jutted out from her shirt, but then again, the recent workouts with Theodore really paid off.

The pink-clad chipette raised a curled eyebrow. "Who said I was thinking about Alvin?"

Jeanette and Eleanor's mouths formed two perfect Os. "You mean you have another boyfriend?"

"Of course not! I was thinking about... about – well, _you know who_..."

Even as the words came out, Brittany felt like kicking herself. She never had so much trouble saying _his_ name, but so much could change in nine months. Sure, her relationship with Alvin grew stronger than any flame, and nothing could tear them apart. Yet somewhere in her heart, there lurked the remnants of a shadow.

The shadow of a wolf-like chipmunk who knew his way around the darkness that once tainted him.

"Don't worry about Phelan," said Eleanor, attempting to cheer up her sister. "You remember why he left, right? He cares for all of us so much; he wanted to protect us by fighting the evils of this world."

"I know, but..." Brittany's voice trailed off. "What if this is his final journey? What if he never comes back at all?"

"Come on, Britt. Since when has Phelan backed down on a promise?" Jeanette said.

"I want to stop thinking about Phelan, but I can't."

"I guess it's true what they say. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or forgetful."

And even if he'd been gone for a hundred years, Brittany could never forget. After all, she was the one who gave Phelan his first kiss, and first kisses always make lasting impressions. She was his first love, but would she be his last?

_It has nothing to do with you. It's just me... it's always been about me, hasn't it?_

The window parted with a distant creak as Brittany stared out longingly into the open night. Black velvet studded with stars. The sight of a child's midnight fantasy.

And if Alvin was sleeping under this sky tonight, then it would also be the same sky that both of them could share with Phelan. A wave of comfort washed over Brittany as she opened her heart with music, in the hopes that Phelan could hear her from miles away.

_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you, __it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_  
><em>That gives a sh-<em>  
><em>Behind this wall<em>  
><em>You just walk through it<em>

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_  
><em>You left them running through my head<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>All those crazy things we did<em>  
><em>Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_I love the way you are_  
><em>It's who I am, don't have to try hard<em>  
><em>We always say, say it like it is<em>  
><em>And the truth, is that I really mi-i-iss<em>

_All those crazy things you said_  
><em>You left them running through my head<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>All those crazy things we did<em>  
><em>Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>  
><em>You're always there, you're everywhere<em>  
><em>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(Let go, let go, let go, let go...)_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
><em>I just wanna let you know<em>  
><em>That I never wanna let go<em>

_(Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go...)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here (I wish you were)<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, here, here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<em>  
><em>Damn, Damn, Damn<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, near, near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Let's all make a wish," Jeanette suggested.<p>

They closed their eyes and crossed their paws, each of them wishing for her heart's desire when the silence was broken once more by Jeanette.

"Is it just me, or does that star look like it's getting bigger and bigger?"

Brittany and Eleanor looked in the direction of Jeanette's paw. Indeed, there was a star much bigger than the others, but unless the street lights were playing tricks with their eyes, the star kept growing, until its beauty was enough to rival that of the moon's.

"I think... why yes!" Eleanor clutched Brittany's paw excitedly. "It's a shooting star! How beautiful!"

They watched in awe as the star soared through the skies in streaks of purple, orange and gold, leaving behind a glittering trail of stardust.

"And look! It's flying right past our house!" Brittany could barely contain her squeals, the excitement over her hair long forgotten.

Eleanor didn't say anything, but noticed the worry in Jeanette's now bug-like eyes. "What's wrong, Jeanette?"

"I don't know. Something's not right – I think... I think that star's going to crash any minute now!"

It happened within a heartbeat.

The star sailed over the Chipettes' heads with a high-pitched roar of fire, blinding them with an unearthly light as it vanished over the house.

Then – bang!

A thunderous explosion rocked the girls' bedroom, shaking them to their rodent-like teeth. In their panic, they could hardly hear themselves screaming over the tremors; the lights flashing madly with every quake.

And then, it was over as soon as it began.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Eleanor, trembling.

Both Jeanette and Brittany nodded. They were a little shaken, but thankfully unharmed.

"It sounded like it fell right behind our yard," Jeanette said as she straightened her glasses.

"How can you tell?" asked Brittany.

"Didn't you hear the impact? It hit the ground louder than the tremors we felt. There was a split second where-"

Brittany waved a paw impatiently. "We get the picture, Jeanette. Now come on. We've got work to do."

She was about to head for the door when Eleanor called out. "Where are you going?"

"To investigate, of course!"

* * *

><p>Miss Miller's bedroom door was still shut tight. No sounds could be heard on the other side as the Chipettes walked past, so Jeanette gathered up the courage to knock.<p>

"Miss Miller? Miss Miller, it's Jeanette! Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Jeanette moved aside as Brittany pounded on the door.

"Miss-" Her words were drowned out by a series of suddenly loud snores.

Jeanette pointed at the door with a dumbfounded look. "She can sleep through an explosion like that?"

Eleanor found it hard not to giggle at a situation like this.

"Oh please! The only thing that'll get Miss Miller out of bed is if I yell 'bingo marathon' and invite her friends!" snapped the pink-clad chipette.

"Brittany!" Jeanette hissed, but she stifled her laughter alongside her sisters. Even Jeanette had to admit it was true: the elderly Miss Miller always slept like the dead.

"Looks like it's just the three of us now," said Brittany, trying to sound brave.

A flashlight came to life in Jeanette's trembling paw. "Come on, we'd better go outside," she said.

* * *

><p>Jeanette's theory was confirmed by the billowing clouds of smoke – the star had indeed fallen inside their own backyard. Though the street lights were still out, the moon cast a faint beam of light over the odd shape cowering in the grass.<p>

Brittany led the investigation procession while her sisters cautiously approached her from behind. Despite being the eldest, a gnawing sense of panic brought Brittany's fur standing on its ends. "What do you suppose that is?"

Jeanette aimed her flashlight into the darkness, but the rising smoke still made it impossible to see anything.

"Don't know. Let's get closer."

As the smoke died down, the chipettes could see that the scorched yard had left behind a crater wide enough for all of them to squeeze into and call it home. They inched closer, hoping to see perhaps a lump of fallen rock. But nothing had prepared them for what lay inside. And the world stopped turning for a second.

A gasp escaped their lips, leaving them speechless before Eleanor could speak up.

"That's – definitely not a star..."

* * *

><p>Huddled on the ground, curled up in a foetal position, was a chipette. From the crown of her head to bushy tail-tip, she was clad in luscious creamy-white fur – darker than the first fall of snow, yet lighter than a fawn's pelt. Only her paws were tinged in an alluring shade of gold, as if she'd dipped them in honey.<p>

Her dress, a simple white toga, shimmered in the moonlight, along with her golden hair tied up neatly in a ponytail. She was a petite and delicate thing, her lithe figure further enhancing the look of fear upon her face as she pulled herself to her knees and stared at the strangers who had come to gawk at her.

And that's when they saw her eyes.

In the moonlit shadows, the girls could have been forgiven for mistaking the grass and its reflection to catch this strange chipette's left eye. It wasn't until they came closer that the sight of those eyes were enough to take anyone's breath away.

Her right eye was calm and endearing, and as blue as the morning sky. But the grass was never in the chipette's left eye – it was _already_ there; a dark and rich shade of emerald green.

Two opposite poles, yet they complimented each other in perfect harmony.

"W-where am I?" Her voice was little more than a squeak, completing her mysterious package. "W-wait! Aren't you the famous Chipettes band? I can't believe it – it's an honour to meet you!"

"I think the real question is 'What are you doing in our backyard?'" Brittany scowled, folding her arms.

Instantly the mysterious chipette's different-coloured eyes were aglow with terror. She held up her golden-tinged paws in fear. "P-please don't hurt me... I didn't mean to disrespect any of you! I- I'll just go now if you won't mind..."

Eleanor nudged Brittany in the ribs before turning to face their strange guest with a smile.

"It's okay. We're not going to harm you. My sister's just a little surprised, that's all."

Brittany's cheeks flushed deeper than the colour of her nightgown. "I'm sorry. It's just that fallen stars aren't furry and don't usually talk back like us."

To her relief, the creamy-white chipette didn't seem to take her earlier comments to heart.

"I see your point there." When she laughed, it was friendly and warm, the tone making her friendlier by the second.

"I'm Brittany. And these are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor."

The creamy-white chipette seemed a little less tense as she found the strength to stand on her own.

"M-Maia. My name's Maia."

* * *

><p>Ten sneaky minutes later, they were all back in the chipettes' bedroom. Miraculously, they made it without so much of a wink to alert their still-sleeping caretaker. Maia, basking in the warmth of a blanket now wrapped around her, was sitting on Brittany's bed as a sign of the latter's apology. She had refused to wear any of the countless dresses from the girls' wardrobes, despite the chills she could feel ruffling through her toga.<p>

"You still haven't told us what you were doing in our backyard," said Brittany, this time a lot more gently.

"I was travelling by starlight. It's really fast and hassle-free, but I haven't gotten around to mastering it completely. One slip up, and well... you end up like this," Maia pointed at herself.

"But – how can you do it if you're not a star?" asked Jeanette.

"It's something I was born with, I guess. To tell you the truth, I didn't know I had this special ability until last year. I just looked at the stars, told them where I wanted to go. And... I was there."

"Couldn't you go back home if you wanted to?" Eleanor said.

Maia turned her head sadly at a slight angle, watching the clouds pass through the night. "I can't find my way back. I've been away from home for so long, I don't know where to go."

"How would you like to stay with us for a while?"

There was a momentary pause. Brittany and Jeanette were more shocked at the fact that their little sister called the shots, almost as if Alvin himself had dressed up in Eleanor's clothing and pigtails.

"Give us a second," Brittany said. The three chipettes immediately piled into a group talk.

"Eleanor, you're not serious, are you?" whispered Brittany.

"Of course I am."

"We're talking about adopting a fallen star that landed in our backyard!"

By now, Eleanor was just as agitated as Brittany. "She's _not_ a fallen star, can't you see that? She's a living, breathing chipette just like us! We can't just kick her out!"

"I'm with Eleanor on this one," said Jeanette, earning her a smile of approval from the green-clad chipette. "But a new girl in the house isn't going to go unnoticed by Miss Miller. And what do we tell the boys?"

It didn't take long for Jeanette to rack her brains. "I've got it! We'll just mention that she's our... our – long lost cousin who's come to pay us a visit!"

"I could always say I'm from Greece," Maia piped up from the back.

"See? No one would suspect anything."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she laughed humourlessly. "Miss Miller's so old, she won't even bother checking for Maia's name in the phone book!"

Jeanette and Eleanor both looked at their older sister with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on, Brittany! Have a heart! Even _Phelan_ was an outcast, but look at what he's achieved now – what we've achieved with him! Can't you give Maia a chance?"

At the slightest mention of the wolf-like chipmunk's name, Brittany grew silent. Perhaps this was how Alvin must've felt when he chose to adopt Phelan as his brother. Even the one she looked up to must have feelings of his own – and now she felt a twang of guilt for putting Maia in Phelan's former position.

The truth was, the sight of Maia reminded Brittany too much about _him_. But nobody deserved to be left out in the cold, empty world of darkness.

The creamy-white chipette felt her heart skip a beat as Brittany looked at her with a warm smile.

"Girls, pull up some extra space for one more. Maia, welcome to our sisterhood."

Maia looked just as confused as ever. Eleanor gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

"It means you're one of us now. Welcome to our family, Maia!"

The smile on Maia's face said it all as the four chipettes gathered and hugged each other, giggling excitedly like best friends at a sleepover.

* * *

><p>Maia cuddled up snugly under the covers, yet even in the dark, she felt it impossible to let her guard down. The faint breathing of the sleeping Chipettes did little to calm her frayed nerves. The realization that she had been accepted into the Miller family sent fresh shivers down her spine.<p>

Would they still take her in with open paws if they knew about her secret?

No doubt the girls were pop stars, but unlike the countless celebrities she read about in the news, nothing about the Chipettes tonight seemed fake.

The friendly conversation they made, the jokes they cracked and the laughter they shared. All of those actions were sincere because it came from the bottom of their hearts.

And they had nothing to hide.

Unlike herself.

But every family had their own rules. Maia's was no exception; in fact, _they_ taught her the golden rule that she learned to recite along with every young apprentice.

_Never compromise the Order, no matter the cost. _

And if she was lucky enough, the punishment for breaking that rule would have been exile instead of death.

Maia shut her eyes, trying to block out all further doubts and let sleep overcome her. Step one of the mission was complete. Now it was time to lure in the bigger bait.

_Phelan, where are you?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_The song that Brittany sings is Avril Lavigne's Wish You Were Here. It was a risk, but that's the only song I could think of that suited the moment._

_So, what d'you think? Is Maia to be trusted? What will happen once she bumps into Phelan?_

_You'll have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out! _

_~ Wind_


	6. Lucky Seven

_Hey, how y'all doing? :)_

_As promised, I'm able to update a brand new chapter - just in time for the weekend. Yay! But before I move on, there's something I think I should mention._

_Most of you have been wondering what version of the Chipmunks do I use in my stories. The truth is, I don't really know, because it's been a habit of mine to write the 'munks and 'ettes as they are in the 80's cartoon versions, then find myself slipping away into writing them as CGI chipmunks - mostly because of my OCs. _

_So what I'd suggest is for you to use your imagination. Go wild! It doesn't matter whether they're cartoon or CGI versions of themselves; it's written for you to enjoy it and love those characters as much as you can. Besides, if I told you, wouldn't that spoil your expectations of the story? :P  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lucky Seven<strong>

Sunlight shone like a filter through the window on a Saturday morning. Given any ordinary weekend, Maia would have taken this time to pursue her studies, immersing herself in the Order's library for hours, breathing in the musky scent of the ancient tomes.

Once, when she was a youngster visiting the library for the first time, she picked up a book that caught her already blossoming eyes, only to later find out that she misplaced it. Her guts knotted themselves into a tight wave of anxiety; not because she dreaded the punishment that might befall her, but much like the book itself, little Maia suddenly realized how out of place she was.

Now that she awoke to find herself gazing wildly at her newfound surroundings, Maia felt like that helpless child once more. It took a moment before she realized why she was in the empty bedroom, and the creamy-white chipette was able to draw herself slowly back into the present as she groomed her bushy tail.

_Given the situation I'm now in, so far everything's turning out really well. The Chipettes don't suspect a thing. And come this evening, they might even lead me straight to Soron! Lady Serenity will be pleased. _

The thought of her mentor giving one of her rare smiles uplifted Maia's good spirits, even as she strolled into the kitchen to find the rest of her newfound family seated there having breakfast.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the girls' long lost cousin. They've been telling me so much about you!" said an elderly plump woman with greying hair. This had to be Miss Miller, their caretaker.

"Yes, I am. My name's Maia. And it's a pleasure to meet you," Maia smiled, making a deep curtsey.

"Come, dearie, there's no need to curtsey like that. We're all family here," said Miss Miller. "Now, why don't you take a seat? You must be very hungry after all that travelling!"

The creamy-white chipette managed a small chuckle. "I'm famished!" The smell of toast and eggs wafted temptingly through her heart-shaped nose.

"How much did you say about me?" Maia whispered as she sat next to Jeanette.

"Not much," Jeanette said. "You've been around the world, looking for a place to call home, and maybe there's a stranger who'll someday find purpose in your life!"

_You've no idea how close you are to the truth_, she thought, avoiding eye contact.

Maia picked up her fork. She scooped up a chunk of scrambled egg and nibbled it hesitantly. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

"Eleanor's a great cook," said Jeanette. "She always makes the best breakfast ever!"

The green-clad chipette blushed a bright pink.

"If you think my cooking's great, wait 'till you meet Theodore. Don't be fooled by his appearances, he may look cute and cuddly, but his heart's as big as his cooking skills!"

Much of the conversation was lost over the scrumptious breakfast Maia now found herself unable to resist. Brittany was the first to finish.

"Miss Miller, may I be excused? I've got to make a call to Alvin."

"Of course, dear."

Maia watched as Brittany got off her chair and dashed into the living room. This might be the chance she was looking for! As Maia wolfed down the little bits remaining on her plate, she did her best to remain ladylike whilst wiping her lips on a napkin.

"That was a really nice breakfast, Miss Miller. Could I use the bathroom, please?"

"Sure. You just go down the hallway and it's on your right."

Maia thanked her and walked down the hallway. However, instead of turning right, she hid herself behind the wall and peeked around the corner to the left, tucking her tail out of sight. Brittany was there, the phone in one paw and its cord wrapped loosely around her arm like a dangling rubber vine.

Distance was not a problem for the creamy-white chipette, not as much as the need to blend herself. After all, if seven years of training had enabled her to listen to the voices of others' hearts, how hard could it be to eavesdrop on a simple phone conversation?

"Alvin, is that you?"

Maia perked up her ears, her heightened senses picking up the sounds on the other line as clearly as Brittany's voice.

"_Hey, babe. Did you miss the sound of my voice?"_

"Dream on," said Brittany, before bursting into laughter. The voice on the other side was high-pitched and infectious, even when he joined in the laughs. When he next spoke, it came out soft and crooning.

"_So, is there any special request you'd like me to perform?"_

"Actually..." Brittany twirled a loop of hair around her finger. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to our place this evening.

"_Brittany, you know you don't have to ask twice." _

Maia could already picture the friendly smirk that lit up the face on the other side.

"Oh, and bring Simon along. It's... kind of urgent that we need him."

"_Are you planning on setting my brother and Jeanette up for another date?"_

"That was a good one we pulled back there, huh?" Brittany laughed. "Nah, this time, it's different. It's kind of a surprise."

"_Really? 'Cause the boys and I were planning on giving you girls a surprise too!"_

Maia would never forgive herself for blowing her cover so easily, but she leaned forward from her hiding spot, her head sticking out amongst the furniture like a sparkling full moon. Now they were getting somewhere.

"_Why don't you tell me your surprise first?"_

"No way! You first!"

"_Come on, babe. You spill first."_

"Only if you tell me first, Alvie."

Maia couldn't resist palming her face.

"_You're not making this easy for me, are you?"_

"Alright, alright. We'll both show each other our surprises tonight – at the same time. Deal?"

"_Deal. I'll see you at, say, seven o'clock?"_

"Seven o'clock."

"_Brittany?"_

"Yeah?"

There was a gentle sigh on the line.

"_I miss you already, babe."_

"I miss you too."

"_Bye."_

"See you, Alvie."

* * *

><p>The hands of the clock were now pointing to five minutes to seven, but already the front door was crowded by the girls, including Maia, who stood behind Brittany as she was told.<p>

Maia shifted herself to glance over Brittany's shoulder, considering she was a few inches shorter than the pink-clad chipette, but this went perfectly according to the latter's plan. And after much persuasion by Jeanette and Eleanor, Maia switched her toga to a nightgown of baby yellow. The creamy-white chipette loved the way it hugged onto her fur, showing off the delicate curves of her shoulders that the girls agreed she could keep it as long as she wanted. It was one of Brittany's old nightgowns, but she didn't wear it often because "there simply wasn't any pink in it".

All night long, Maia had been bugging Brittany to reveal the course of the 'plan'. However, she knew better that someone like the pink-clad chipette treated her ideas as preciously as her own makeup collection. Even Jeanette and Eleanor hadn't the foggiest idea what their sister was going on about.

"Don't worry, Maia," said Jeanette, as Maia checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time. "You look beautiful."

Maia tucked a loose strand of hair back in place. "Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

Brittany's answer was cut short by the sharp ring of the doorbell.

"It's them! It's them!" Clearly, Maia wasn't the only chipette concerned about her appearance as Brittany made a few last-minute adjustments to her hair. "Now remember Maia, stay behind me!"

When the door swung open, Maia's view was blocked by Brittany's back. She heard the same voice from the phone that morning, and as Maia inched closer, she could see a red cap sitting atop a tuft of matted fur. It had to be the chipmunk called Alvin, if her memory served her correctly.

Fortunately, his eyes were closed as he came up to Brittany and kissed her in his embrace, obviously enjoying the moment. She must have been doing the same thing, or else the slightest change would have swayed her expressions. Then he stepped back, hiding his face from sight once more.

"So, where's your surprise, babe?"

"Where's yours?" challenged Brittany, not moving an inch from her spot.

While they definitely had affections for each other, it was clear to Maia that neither one was willing to be the first to step in. So much love, and yet, so much conflict at the same time.

"On the count of three, we'll both present our surprises. Ready? One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

* * *

><p>They say that when something takes your breath away, time freezes just for you and the world stops spinning so you can appreciate that wonderful moment. But unlike her fellow members of the Order, Maia had her own way of seeing the world.<p>

Nothing freezes over like ice, but that one second appears to last longer than the rest of time itself, because infatuation takes control over the mind as well as all reasoning.

And that was exactly what Maia felt when Alvin and Brittany stepped back to reveal their special guests.

A while ago, Maia was frightened of the thought of accidentally blowing her cover to an unsuspecting stranger. Now she found herself staring into the eyes of the most handsome-looking chipmunk she'd ever seen.

They were a dark green, brought out by the mahogany-brown of his fur. In retrospect, Maia thought of the trees in the forest she once stayed in as an infant before she was taken in by the Order. A wave of sadness washed over her, and she wondered for a moment if she was homesick, or touched by the pain hidden beneath those pupils of his?

Then Maia heard a shriek of joy, and she watched as the Chipettes surrounded the chipmunk with great excitement, pulling him into a group hug. They called his name, and as he grinned, his mouth parted to reveal two tiny fangs jutting out from the corner of his upper jaw.

As she looked at him closely in his yellow jumpsuit, there was no trace whatsoever of the bloodthirsty and heartless shade she saw in Serenity's vision. What she saw instead convinced her that this wasn't the face of a chipmunk, but that of a wolf. A handsome, young, sturdy and free-spirited wolf who ran on his own, away from his watchful pack. Beneath all that unkempt fur and tufted ears, there was no denying that he looked devilishly... cute.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" squealed Jeanette, wiping a tear from her glasses. "When did you come back?"

"Just last night," said the wolf-like chipmunk. "I'm sorry; I would've loved to have come over yesterday, but it was getting late. And me and the boys had some catching up to do."

"That's alright, Phelan. We understand," said Eleanor as she gave him another hug. "Welcome home!"

"It sure feels good to be back!" agreed Phelan.

The red-clad chipmunk suddenly took notice of Maia, and he wolf-whistled. "Wow! Who's this gorgeous hottie?"

"Boys, this is Maia. Maia," introduced Brittany. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Phelan."

Now that she had a proper view of their guests, Maia took her time to study each and every one of the boys. Alvin was still the chipmunk in the red cap, but there was a swagger in him as large as his ego that suggested how confident he was of leading his brothers. The tallest one in the blue sweater and the glasses had to be Simon, and now Maia could see why Brittany would have needed him for an urgent situation. Anyone would, considering it wasn't rocket science to see his appearance as the studious, intellectual chipmunk he really was. And Eleanor was right: Theodore looked adorable from all his chubby sides, but something about that little guy brought enough warmth and sweetness radiating from him like a miniature oven.

And then there was-

"Maia? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl," said Phelan. "May I?"

The creamy-white chipette was speechless as Phelan reached out and took her by her golden-tinged paw, kissing it tenderly. She felt the slightest breeze from his lips brushing the fine strands of fur, but the effect was electric. Instantly, visions began swimming in and out of the cave in her mind.

_Phelan scampering through a dark forest on all fours, the wind whipping his tangled fur as he glanced back with a fearful look on his face..._

_There he was again, arguing with his reflection, cradling his bleeding paws as the glass shattered around him..._

_**You think that being accepted into a house means that you can play happy family and start over again,**__ the demon in the mirror hissed. __**But that's where you're wrong...**_

_Alvin had punched Phelan in the eye, and now both chipmunks were rolling on the floor, trying to beat each other into a furry pulp..._

_**They'll hate you, like everyone else, because you're an outcast...**_

_Phelan sank his teeth into the shoulder of a hazel-brown chipmunk, and to hear his screams brought tingles of delight to his ears..._

_**An abomination of creation. You – are a destroyer!**_

"_Stop it!" Phelan yelled. "Shut up! SHUT UP!"_

Maia drew back her paw slightly, breaking the visions. She hadn't felt her heart race like the wind since she first heard about him. But even now, standing before her, the look on Phelan's face was ever so the cub that'd just had his first lick of honey.

"Don't worry, Phelan's really a gentle-munk. He does that with every girl he meets," said Brittany, but Maia could see the chipette's face glowing deep scarlet under the faint moonlight.

Maia still kept to her thoughts, even as the boys stepped inside. For a chipmunk who lived almost his whole life in the wild, Phelan seemed well-adapted to being in a cosy home with four walls surrounding him. Bricks, concrete and machinery seemed as natural to him as bark, cherries and maple leaves. He didn't even seem to flinch as Miss Miller came up to him with a hug.

"Why, hello there, Phelan! We haven't seen you around in a while!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Miller; I've been busy," said Phelan as he returned the hug. "But I have a small favour to ask. See, I've accidentally ripped my coat here," he pointed to the damage. "And I don't know anybody who can fix it."

"Not to worry, dear. A tear like this would only take me less than an hour to sew. Why don't you join the others and have fun? I'll call you when I'm done."

"Thank you, Miss Miller."

_I can't believe this! He's so polite, so genteel, and he makes friends with the greatest of ease. Forget the Order; even Lady Serenity would be honoured to stand in his presence! Why does she think he's nothing but scum?_

"Maia? Maia?"

She didn't hear Jeanette call out to her until a waving hand came into view. "Are you alright, Maia? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, really. Just a little out of place, that's all."

"Don't worry about that," smiled Simon reassuringly. "Phelan was just like you when we first came to meet him. A little on the wild side, and full of surprises at first. But right now, he's proven himself to be a true Seville, and very much one of us!"

* * *

><p>For the chipmunks to be invited into a girls' room, it certainly sounded like a privilege. In this case, they knew that this surprise, whatever it was, came at a bigger privilege first. They waited until Brittany had shut the door and turned the key in the lock before Simon could speak up again.<p>

"Alright, so why the need to call on me, Brittany?"

Seven jaws went numb and dropped in complete shock as Brittany pushed Maia into the centre. "You're the expert on science, aren't you? Well, Maia actually fell from the sky last night and landed in our backyard!"

Maia could feel her ears prickling stiffly, along with the back of her neck burning with a rising flare. Had she known this was a trap, she could've aborted the mission right then and there. But the idea of returning empty-handed would be an even greater shame to bear. And whether she liked it or not, Maia was in unfamiliar territory playing by their rules.

Theodore, who looked adorable as always, caught her off guard as he snuggled up next to her with a hug. "You were the fallen star? Thank you so much, Maia! You got Phelan to come back to us!"

"Aw... that's really sweet of you, Theo," giggled Maia. "But you must also know that Phelan made his own decision to return home. Isn't that right, Phelan?"

Alvin then turned to face Phelan. "So, you really didn't cause that earthquake, huh?"

The wolf-like chipmunk raised his paws.

"Innocent until proven guilty, I'm afraid. But let's not point our fingers at anyone else. And besides, Maia's new around here. Let's not make her any more uncomfortable as she might be."

Maia raised a brow. _Cute, charming, and now caring, even though he's only met me once! If I didn't know better, I'd say he's going all out to protect me!_ She heaved a sigh of relief, prompting Brittany to ask again.

"So, Simon, what d'you think?"

"Well, considering that taxonomy isn't exactly my speciality, I'll see what I can do."

Simon paced up and down the room, inspecting Maia from all sides and muttering incomprehensibly to himself. There was something almost unsettling about the way he kept looking at her, almost as if she was one of many displays in a science exhibition.

"Hmm... very interesting. _Tamias striatus_, the common Eastern chipmunk. Very unusual coat of fur, possibly due to the absence of usual pigments. And... different colouration of the eyes. It looks good on you by the way, Maia."

"Thanks. It's just heterochromia."

Nobody seemed to understand what she said, except for Simon, who seemed pleased that someone else shared his thirst for knowledge.

"It just means that I've always had these eyes since birth," Maia smiled.

It didn't take long for Simon to finally straighten the bridge of his glasses in satisfaction, before turning to face the others. "I think it's safe to say that our friend here is an albino chipmunk. It's nothing to worry about, Maia; you're just a very rare species. But you are certainly no fallen star."

"Thanks... I guess."

Seeing how everybody was taking kindly to her, Maia began to understand why Phelan chose to rest his laurels amongst these chipmunks. It was amazing how the bond of friendship and family grew stronger every passing second, and how each of them cared deeply for each other.

"We've still got about an hour or so till Miss Miller's done with Phelan's coat," said Eleanor. "Let's do something else!"

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" Alvin said hopefully.

Brittany shook her head vigorously. "Nuh uh! No way! Remember what happened _last time_?"

The room fell silent for a moment. Even Phelan had to shift his gaze away from the group for a while, possibly dwelling on the past. Everybody else just went along playing pass-the-parcel, except that this parcel consisted of a monotonous question and answer.

"What d'you wanna do?"

"Dunno. What d'you wanna do?"

Even Maia had to admit it – nothing could have been more boring than the prospect of doing nothing on a night filled with vigorous company. This, she fumed, was a perfectly useless way to end such a promising day like this.

"I know what we can play!" As always, a mischievous grin crossed Alvin's face as he rubbed his paws together.

Everyone waited for Alvin's idea, despite knowing that his schemes were like dynamite: small and harmless at first, before blowing up into explosive catastrophe. At least it couldn't be worse than staring blankly into space.

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

The excitement that followed didn't seem to have its desired effect on Phelan and Maia.

"Seven minutes of _what_?" they chorused.

"And since you and Maia don't know anything about this game, you two get to play first!" Alvin was definitely enjoying himself as he put an arm around Phelan and Maia each.

"It's simple, really. The both of you will spend the next seven minutes in a closet all to yourselves. Basically, you can do _anything_ and _everything_ you want." He put as much emphasis on those words by fluttering his eyes and making puckering motions with his lips. "But there is one golden rule – whatever happens in the closet, stays in the closet!"

The two unlucky contestants stared at Alvin as though they would've loved to rip him into shreds. And they would've looked the same way too at Brittany, had she not returned the wink her counterpart had given behind their backs.

Brittany opened one of the side doors, where most of the Chipettes' junk could be seen lying about in lifeless gloom. "We can use our storeroom! It's got plenty of space for a good get-together session! Plus, Alvin and I had our first seven minutes here as well!"

Maia would have been grateful enough that Phelan didn't see her as she blushed furiously.

"Sorry, no can do," Phelan said. "Besides, I can't bear to be in a storeroom like that!"

"And why's that? Don't tell me you're chicken to play?" challenged Alvin.

The wolf-like chipmunk looked practically tongue-tied as he struggled to spit out the words.

"Because... because I'm claustrophobic!"

"You're a warrior of the darkness, and yet you're frightened of enclosed spaces?" Alvin was doubled over, rolling about on the floor. "Man, that's got to be the lamest excuse ever!"

"Alvin, I'm serious – let go of me!"

Phelan looked about wildly as Alvin had to literally drag him by his tail to the closet. "What am I supposed to do? Help me!" he whispered frantically to his brothers.

Simon and Theodore merely shrugged their shoulders.

Brittany was doing the same, although she was able to get Eleanor to usher a hesitant Maia step by step into the dark room.

"It's alright, Maia. Just go with the flow," Jeanette reassured, though she did share Maia's concern.

The creamy-white chipette felt the breath knocked out of her system as Phelan caught her, cushioning Maia's fall as they were both thrown roughly into the closet.

Alvin pointed to an imaginary watch. "Tick tock! Have fun, you crazy lovebirds!"

Then the door swung shut, blocking out all sources of light from sight.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Oh, and another thing. This chapter has actually been split into two, because I found this to be an excellent cliffhanger. Hehehe :P_

_Want to know what happens next? Keep those reviews pouring in fast, and who knows, maybe I'll throw in a few surprises too!_

_Until then, see ya soon, and please review! :D_

_~ Wind_


	7. The Way He Moves

_Alright, so as promised, here's the 2nd half of the previous chapter - which I had to cut due to certain plotlines! :P_

_There will be awkwardness; but that's all I can tell you for now. Enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Way He Moves<strong>

All her life, Maia had lived by swearing her allegiance to the Light.

And in return, there was never a dull moment where things didn't look so bright, because she knew that she could always rely on the colours and sight to guide her conscience. Even as a young one, her earliest memories drifted back to the nights where she slept under the starry skies, reaching out playfully for the diamond-shaped wonders.

But right now, Maia felt lost and completely disorientated in the pitch-black narrow closet. Her footing lost its grip and she stumbled forward. She probably would've felt more than just time slowing to a standstill, if something hadn't come to her support and helped her stand back on her two feet.

Then she heard the voice of her saviour, warm and gentle like a hopeful ray of sun.

"Easy. I've got you, dear. Mind your step now."

Maia didn't reply, but still held on tightly to the figure in the shadows, her breathing growing erratic. As a pair of limbs slithered about her trembling body, she fought back the urge to scream, already expecting the worse to happen. Instead, Maia could sense those limbs wrapping themselves around something else, followed by a faint _plonk_, and the room suddenly came into sight as a single light bulb flickered to life on a thin string cord.

"There we are! I knew I'd find the switch somewhere!" Phelan smiled, folding his paws in triumph.

Now that she had a better view of her surroundings, Maia let go of his yellow jumpsuit and peered around. The closet, or storeroom, was no wider than two dining tables put together, and even the bulb dangling in mid-air seemed like a firefly out of place. If the situation wasn't suffocating enough, there were several shelves on the walls housing old photo albums, worn-out costumes, discarded props and even some of the Chipettes' baby things.

"You know, it's okay to admit that you're scared of the dark. Believe it or not, I used to be afraid too," Phelan said.

"I'm not afraid!" Maia leapt to her own defence, trying to sound brave. "I just don't like being in dark places, that's all."

She watched as Phelan headed for the door and tried turning the handle. After a few unsuccessful clicks, he sighed and pressed his ear to the surface, concentrating deeply on something. To Maia's surprise, Phelan grabbed a handful of cushions and began propping them against their only way out.

"What are you doing?" asked Maia suspiciously.

"Making sure that we're not being heard. Come here and listen."

Following Phelan's motions, the creamy-white chipette placed her ear against the door. The partitioning might have been made of thick wood, but nothing prevented her keen senses from picking up the slightest sounds of heated whispers and shoving.

"_Alvin, move aside! I can't hear a thing!"_

"_You get your diva-sized head out of the way!"_

"_No fair! It's my closet, so that means I get the right to listen more than you do!"_

Phelan cupped his paws to his mouth, his giggling soft but hearty. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Alvin and Brittany wanted to get us together as a couple!"

"I thought you said you were claustrophobic?"

"Even Alvin knows when I'm fibbing. Guess I'll give him credit for that."

He looked homely as ever as he fluffed up the cushions while sweeping a section of the floor with his bushy tail. "Come on, make yourself at home. Looks like we'll be stuck here for the next six minutes."

Maia stood frozen to the spot, uncertain if the smile on Phelan's face was one of complete sincerity or utter playfulness.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to eat you. You'd give me a tummy ache." Even as he giggled at his own joke, there was a tone of reassurance in the wolf-like chipmunk's voice.

With no other options available, Maia decided to take her chances as she sat next to Phelan.

"So, you dropped in on the Chipettes yesterday, huh? In that case, welcome to the family!"

The attempt to break the ice didn't seem to have its desired effect on Maia, who just looked at Phelan's extended paw. His actions were earnest – no doubt about that. But deep down, her instincts seemed to be screaming out to her that Phelan was every bit as charming as a snake, waiting for the right moment to strike.

And that's when he caught her off guard.

"I didn't want to mention this in front of the others. But I think I know who you are, Maia."

Maia's heart skipped a beat.

"You're from the Order of Light, aren't you?"

The silence that befell the room was like a sword being drawn slowly from its scabbard. She had been careful not to reveal too much of herself to a stranger she barely knew. How could he possibly have gained so much in one night?

Now would have been a wise move to start packing for a one-way ticket to Iceland.

"How did you find out?" asked Maia sharply.

"I don't know, really. It's just a hunch that's been popping inside my head, and there's something about you that seems so... so unusual."

"What, that I look like some kind of freak?"

"No! Don't say that. You're no freak, Maia. What would I gain from hurting you in any way?"

The wolf-like chipmunk reached out to pat her shoulder gently. Maia thought of pulling herself away, but it was too late. As soon as his paw came into contact with Maia's fur, the visions came again, stronger than ever...

_Phelan pressed his face closer to Brittany's, locking their lips together for the first time; while the flames of jealousy burned within Alvin as he could only watch..._

_The Sevilles and Millers were accompanied by Phelan across a bridge of glass panes, listening to his advice before he stood off against some boar-like creature..._

"_You have to be careful of what you think in the dream world. Here, your thoughts become reality..."_

_From the shadows, Phelan held back his tears as he saw how happy Alvin was, dancing with Brittany in the moonlight and embracing each other's love..._

_He stepped out of the porch, with one last look at his newfound family, and disappeared into the night with a determined smile and a promise...  
><em>

* * *

><p>The sound of her name jolted Maia back into the present, and once more she found herself staring into Phelan's concerned eyes.<p>

"Are you okay? If you don't mind my saying so, you're looking a bit lost."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maia voiced her thoughts out loud. "We've never even met before. So what's in it for you?"

"I know what it's like to be the outsider, the new stranger on the block. I've been down that road before, and frankly, I don't ever want it to happen again to anyone. Nobody deserves to be treated like they're the odd one out. Instead, why not give them a chance?"

"Well, you've got your chance now. You could always tell the girls who I really am," Maia pointed out.

"And get you thrown out of the Order? I've heard of their conducts, and it wouldn't be right of me to put you in that position.

"But if you're a part of the Chipettes now, then you're a part of my family too. And I keep my family safe from harm, no matter the cost."

_He's not aware about my mission, and yet he still insists on keeping me safe?_

Maia may not have realized it, but she was breathing a lot easier despite the air thinning in those constricted surroundings. The closer she got to know the wolf-like chipmunk, the less of a threat he seemed to appear. "So, does that mean my secret's safe with you?"

Smiling, Phelan held up his little finger. "How about we pinky swear on that?"

They both crossed their pinkies, and for the first time in that dreary closet, Maia's face lit up with a warm smile.

"You're a nice guy, Phelan. But I guess I'll still be keeping my eyes on you, and off your perfectly formed abs."

"You think I've got abs?" Phelan blushed, looking down at his jumpsuit.

"It never hurts to have a vivid imagination," Maia said.

She could almost see her own reflection in Phelan's wolf-like nose, and right now, every little strand of fur on his face tickled her with the musky scent of his breath.

Was this what Serenity meant by looking into the deepest darkness to find the light within its heart?

She leaned forward, closing her eyes in anticipation. Perhaps the moment had come at last, and she was about to savour it...

... when they heard the doorknob click before it turned, giving Phelan and Maia a second to pull back and straighten themselves before Alvin and Brittany had dragged them out. The others didn't seem to move from their spots, but they were now watching their older siblings with great interest.

"Sooooo?" chorused the unsuccessful eavesdroppers.

"So?" replied a confused Phelan.

"How did it go?" asked Alvin.

Phelan shrugged his shoulders.

"We talked about ourselves, got to know each other a little better, and I think we're becoming good friends. Don't you think so, Maia?"

"Uh-huh."

"Come on, you can do better than that!" said Alvin. "You're supposed to tell us everything that went on in there!"

Phelan made a playful gesture of scratching his chin. "Really? 'Cause I thought someone said that what happens in the closet _stays_ in the closet."

"Well, forget the rules! We're bros, aren't we, Phelan? Just one tiny spill? Please?"

"Sorry, no can do. A promise is a promise, bro."

Alvin realized he'd just been played at his own game. He buried his face in his cap and groaned. "Jeez! You two just set the world record for the most boring seven minutes in heaven ever!"

Phelan took this opportunity to give his newfound friend a secret wink.

Maia tried to steer the subject aside. "So, you're all singers?"

"_Bona fide_ artists, baby! Even this one here!" Alvin beamed, pointing at Phelan.

"Last year, he made his debut performance at our school's Halloween party!" Theodore spoke up. "Everybody loved it, didn't we?"

The six of them nodded as the wolf-like chipmunk's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"Aw, shucks," Phelan muttered, looking down at his shuffling feet. "But I couldn't have done it without the help of my brothers."

"And yet he's still so modest!" Alvin grinned, wrapping an arm around Phelan's shoulders. "Come on! Live a little! Sing something for us right now!"

All eyes were now fixed on Phelan, whose bushy tail was wagging from side to side.

"Yeah, Phelan, come on! Sing for us! Besides, Maia hasn't heard your voice yet!" Eleanor said.

"I... I really can't do that. I'm just a guest."

Maia fluttered her dainty lashes. "Aw, just one song for me, pretty please?"

"Well..."

But even Alvin had had enough of his brother's code of modesty.

"_**Phelan! Phelan! Phelan! Phelan!**_" The cheering soon rose into a tribal-like chant, followed by a series of clapping by all seven chipmunks, including Maia herself.

"Alright, alright," Phelan sighed in mock defeat. "Brittany, play me a tune on that, will you?"

Brittany walked over to her CD player and pressed a button. A catchy whistle streamed from the machine, accompanied by a synthesized rhythmic beat. Phelan closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, letting the music fill his soul. Once he was sure he found the right note, Phelan sang from the heart, unaware that his voice sounded more confident than ever before.

_**Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>Then aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away a**__**nd make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave<strong>_

**_You wanted control_**  
><strong><em>So we waited<em>**  
><strong><em>I put on a show<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I make it<em>**  
><strong><em>You say I'm a kid<em>**  
><strong><em>My ego is big<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't give a sh-<em>**

_**And it goes like this**__**  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger<strong>_

**_I don't need to try to control you_**  
><strong><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>**  
><strong><em>With them moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>**  
><strong><em>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger<em>**

It was here that Phelan decided to make up his own dance routine.

_**Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<strong>_

**_So get in the car_**  
><strong><em>We can ride it<em>**  
><strong><em>Wherever you want<em>**  
><strong><em>Get inside it<em>**  
><strong><em>And you want to steer<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll take it from here<em>**

_**And it goes like this**__**  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger<strong>_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_  
><em><strong>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<strong>_  
><em><strong>With them moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the moves like Jagger<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger<strong>_

Suddenly, Maia's voice rang out clear and strong.

_You wanna know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, o<em>_ooh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this (hey, yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>

Alvin and his dancing joined in the last verse with Phelan, which sent everyone into laughs.

_**And it goes like this**__**  
>Take me by the tongue<br>And I'll know you  
>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<br>And I'll show you  
>All the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger<br>**_

_**I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<br>With them moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the mo-o-o-o-oves like Jagger**_

As the music came to a halt, the two chipmunks finished off with a couple of killer poses. Simon, Theodore and the chipettes whooped with applause. Then remembering the sudden voice they all heard, everyone, including Phelan, crowded around Maia as though she was the star.

"That was so awesome! We could use someone like you in our group!" Brittany said. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I don't know. But it's always something I wanted to do since I was little," said Maia truthfully.

"Guess that confirms another theory," Alvin smirked. "Every chipmunk who talks – can definitely sing and dance!"

At first, Simon didn't seem to be amused. "Oh Alvin, will you please stop with all those 'theories' of yours?"

There had never been a house filled with eight chipmunks whose laughter rang out as one– until now.

* * *

><p>A quick knock on Brittany's door revealed Miss Miller carrying Phelan's trench coat, which signalled the boys as to how quickly the hour flew by.<p>

"Thank you very much for mending my coat, Miss Miller," said Phelan, running a paw over the perfectly blended seams.

"Of course, dearie. Come back and visit any time you like."

Maia watched as the Chipettes led the boys to the porch. Each chipmunk then hugged his counterpart and wished her goodnight. The creamy-white chipette's gaze met with Phelan's for a briefly awkward moment, before she approached him with a handshake.

"It was very nice to meet you, Maia," Phelan extended a courteous bow.

"Likewise, the pleasure's all mine," said Maia, remembering her manners.

Phelan was the last to leave, as he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Finally, when she couldn't bear it any longer, she rushed up to him just as he was about to turn the corner.

"W-wait!" Maia fought to catch her breath. "I... I forgot to say t-thanks. Thank you, Phelan."

"What for?"

"For tonight. For not ratting me out."

She expected that Phelan would insist on claiming a reward as payment, but the only thing he returned was another of his warm smiles while placing a paw over his chest.

"I never go back on promises made to friends. You have my oath as a warrior."

Maia felt lighter than she had been in years. "Phelan, I'm forever in your debt. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Please, you don't have to say that. Just trust in me, okay?"

Maia nodded, and said goodnight. She'd taken a few steps when Phelan called out.

"Maia?"

"Yes?"

"_Mo chuisle._"

Her response was to tilt her head in a puzzling manner. Since when did they start talking in codes?

"_Mo chuisle_, Maia."

"Isn't that a phrase in your native tongue?"

Phelan winked an eye.

"I'm afraid I never studied enough Irish. Care to tell me what it means?"

The mysterious wolf-like chipmunk smiled, his tiny fangs glinting in the night sky. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Maia thought of something to say, but decided not to push him any further. He had his secrets. She had hers. Perhaps they'd shared enough for one night.

"Well, in that case, _'Mo chuisle'_ to you too, Phelan. And thanks again."

They returned each other's smiles, and the last thing Maia saw of the dark warrior was his figure blending into the shadows of the fence before he was gone.

She looked at her paw with a dreamy expression. Or to be precise, at the spot where Phelan had kissed her. She brushed against it lightly, imagining her two fingers to be the wolf-like chipmunk's lips instead.

_Maybe this mission won't turn out to be so bad after all._

It was then that a thought struck her like an attack, completely unprovoked.

_Darn it! I've been so busy keeping my mind on Phelan! I forgot to ask him about Soron!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Today's song fic,_ Moves Like Jagger_,__ was brought to you courtesy of Adam Levine and Maroon 5. Oh, and Christina Aguilera too. :P_

_So there you have it: Phelan and Maia's first meeting. How do you think it's going to end up as the story progresses?_

_An important note regarding the next few chapters: you won't be seeing much of the 'munks and 'ettes, but it's going to feature a lot of OCs, especially a few who are going to make certain comebacks! (Go ahead and make your guess) ;)_

_Until then, don't forget to review, and have a Blessed and Happy Dragon Year! :D_

_~ Wind_


	8. Passing Through The Lies

_Once again, a quick reminder to you readers: that you won't be seeing plenty of Alvin and the Chipmunks, as well as the Chipettes in the next few chapters, but plenty of action from the OCs instead._

_Also, I want to give a big shout-out to my buddy **Periosha**, for helping to co-write this chapter, as well as giving his voice to two very special OCs._

_Either way, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I had writing their trials and tribulations. Happy reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Passing Through the Lies<strong>

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" said Alvin.

"Am not!" Phelan filled his spoon with breakfast cereal. "For the last time, what makes you think I'm being so secretive?"

The red-clad chipmunk rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because that's the fifth weird face you've pulled this morning. And Simon told me you've been in the bathroom far longer than he usually does."

"Alvin's right," said Theodore. "Now you're putting butter in your cereal and milk in your eggs."

"Guys, I'm not hiding anything, and that's that! Now, where did I put the pepper?" Phelan said, taking a swig of his orange juice.

"I hate to tell you this, Phelan, but it's in _your_ juice."

Phelan's horrified reaction was to spit his mouthful of drink right at Alvin's smirking face.

Simon and Theodore roared with laughter.

"Eegghh... whassofunneh?" Phelan gagged, wiping his tongue ferociously with his paws.

Simon was in complete stitches as he looked at Alvin, who was now drenched in orange juice and wolf-like spit. "Our dear brother has been attempting to serve pranks for breakfast, and now it looks like he's just gotten his just dessert!"

"You should've been careful, Alvin. Remember how you pulled that trick on Dave last week, only Dave didn't fall for it because he was actually holding the pepper?"

The wolf-like chipmunk took a sniff of his half-full glass before taking a cautious sip.

"Geez, you know how to give a 'munk a heart attack," grumbled Phelan as he downed the rest of his juice, completely unaware of Theodore's crestfallen face.

"Don't take it too hard, Phelan. It was only a joke," the green-clad chipmunk patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, we only wanted to cheer you up," Alvin said, wiping his face clean from any remains of juice or hard feelings.

Seeing how cheerful his brothers could remain despite the aura of moodiness that surrounded him, Phelan felt something rise from his growling belly.

It was a slight pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just that I've never been bothered by my senses before. I guess it's one of those feelings you can't get out of your system."

"Are you picking up something? Like a premonition?" asked Simon.

"I don't know," said Phelan as he returned to his eggs. "But it feels oppressive... like a shadow that's getting closer every second, or when the moon grows dark."

The way Phelan shaped his words brought an uncomfortable silence across the table. Even the smallest of shadows seemed to be lurking towards the chipmunks in an almost harmful manner.

"Is it the D-D-Darkness?" stammered Theodore.

Phelan gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Theo. I haven't heard a whisper from him since I kicked his butt back to Sorryland. Besides, he can't harm us anymore, remember?"

"Do you know when this danger's going to come and hit us?" asked Alvin nervously.

"It's safe for now. But I don't think it'll affect you or your brothers. Only me."

Instead of the relieved faces Phelan expected his brothers to share with him, there was an individual look of worry on each of their frowns.

"Look, we appreciate all that you've done for us, Phelan," said Alvin, starting to sound serious. "But don't you think it's time you stopped playing the hero and just think about the safety of yourself first?"

"What he's trying to say is, we don't want to see you getting yourself killed," said Simon.

"I-" Phelan started, but his voice was cut off by the sudden ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" It was a good thing Alvin did, because Phelan felt that this conversation wasn't going to lead to a good start. He went back to his breakfast, but still perked up his ears to the sounds of his brother speaking in the hallway.

"Hey, ladies. What's up?"

"Hi, Alvin," came the voice of Brittany's. "Would you mind if we hang around here for a while? Miss Miller's just gone off for another bingo marathon, and we've got nothing to do back home."

"No problem! Come on in, Theo's already made breakfast!"

As the footsteps grew louder and closer upon reaching the kitchen, so did their voices.

"Where's Dave?" asked Eleanor.

"He left early for work. So it's just the eight of us?"

_Eight?_ Phelan thought he heard wrongly, until he saw Alvin, along with the Chipettes. And standing there, right smack in the middle was –

"Hi, Phelan."

"Oh... Good morning, Maia."

The wolf in him disappeared, leaving him to feel more like a mouse than a chipmunk as he watched the girls sit right next to their counterparts, helping themselves to breakfast. He remained speechless as Maia sat by his side, patting his shoulder reassuringly. Phelan shuddered; her gentle touch was a sudden comfort to his tensed-up muscles.

"You alright?" she asked.

How could he not resist staring into those beautiful blue and green eyes? There was something special about them, from which surfaced the longing for a swim in those beckoning, tranquil ponds.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, thanks." He offered her a clean spoon. "Do you like scrambled eggs?"

"Only if you do," Maia smiled.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day in the living room, too lazy to spend a day out, but they could always have fun indoors. Alvin and Brittany were sprawled out on the couch, watching TV while they cuddled in each other's arms. Eleanor and Theodore were discussing their latest recipes with great enthusiasm. Jeanette curled up on a nearby sofa, her eyes widening as she delved into her latest book.<p>

And sprawled out on the floor, Simon and Phelan were pitted against each other in a game of chess, while Maia watched intently.

"You're down to your last castle and knight," said Simon, keeping an eye on his own white pieces. "With my queen and white-square bishop, I'll have you cornered in no time."

"Don't think I'll give up so easily," grinned Phelan, though he knew he was one step closer to losing this battle.

True to his word, Simon swept his queen mercilessly across the board, and in two moves, knocked out Phelan's castle and bishop; the mahogany-brown chipmunk's only chance of salvation gone. What he didn't expect was a sudden move by Phelan's black knight, forcing Simon into an unexpected check, to which he moved his queen aside, only for it to be taken by a silent pawn.

"How did you do that?" asked Simon, his mouth hanging agape.

"He's never lost a queen before," said Jeanette, peering up from her book to watch the game.

Phelan twirled the fallen white queen in his paw, looking at its polished sheen before turning to face Maia. "Sometimes, it's the huge sacrifices that must be made in order to win our battles," he said.

Simon smiled half-heartedly, but nevertheless he claimed the last pawn on the board. "That's the first time you've drawn me into a stalemate," he said, shaking Phelan's paw.

"You knew you were losing, yet you opted for a draw?" asked Maia as Phelan offered to put the pieces away. "Why did you do that?"

"Sometimes, you can't get what you always want, but that doesn't mean you can't try to make a change for the better. That is the true path of a warrior."

And while Maia may not have understood his words, yet deep down, his philosophical thoughts stirred her secret heart with a barrage of unexplained feelings...

The doorbell rang again, only this time it was a series of quick, repeated dings, as though somebody was jabbing the button on the other side.

"Did anyone order pizza?" Alvin asked, though he showed no signs of getting off his comfortable spot, and neither did Brittany.

Nobody else said anything, but whoever was ringing the bell, he or she seemed very consistent on doing so.

"I'll go," Phelan muttered, getting to his feet.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by an empty porch and the glaring silence of daylight.

"Hello?" he called out, peering both ways. "Whoever you are, this better not be some kind of prank!"

A sudden flash of light, bright enough to be noticed even in the early hours of noon, appeared from the left corner of the house. Intrigued, Phelan walked around to the back door, almost swearing that he'd seen a pair of chipmunk-like footsteps.

There, he found his mysterious guest, tapping an impatient foot.

Phelan crossed his paws, pretending to scowl. "You're late, you know that?"

"Speak for yourself! I go halfway around the country, then hear you've just come back. And you didn't bother to drop a line! If you ask me, you're way too early, bro."

Everything remained the same since their last meeting; the same silver robes, the same cheeky grin, and the same gentle heart beating under all those layers of hardcore.

Then both their grins melted into hearty smiles, and Phelan felt a tiny lump hardening in his throat as he reached out and wrapped his comrade in a warm brotherly embrace.

"It's good to see you again, Soron."

* * *

><p>Despite the happiness at being reunited with Soron, Phelan knew this wasn't just your ordinary friendly visit. With powerful warriors comes hidden agendas, and yet there was something different about the hazel-brown chipmunk this time.<p>

"You haven't changed one bit, Phelan."

But Phelan wasn't buying into his brother's spontaneity.

"Soron, what's been bugging you? And don't lie to me, because I can see it in your eyes."

His smile, no matter how cheerful it seemed, didn't appear to match his brown eyes. They were now the colour of a murky river, clouded with sorrow and pain.

"Let me help you again, Soron. What's the matter this time?" Phelan pressed his words carefully.

And he knew it wouldn't be pleasant to the ears before a tiny sob escaped Soron's lips.

"It's Grandma. She... she's dying."

About a year ago, one of their constant bickerings led Phelan to track Soron back into the forest where they'd both grown up. There, he watched in secrecy as Soron bonded with his maternal grandmother, the last remaining member of his family. For an elderly chipette who lived her whole ninety years in that forest, she took kindly to Phelan once he gave himself away and treated him like he was another loving grandson.

"God, I'm sorry," Phelan felt an overwhelming cloak of sorrow engulf him as he patted Soron's shoulder. "There must be something I can do to help…"

"It's her wish that you and I will be there when the time comes..." Soron paused, breaking off his words as he sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to happen so soon."

"We'll leave right now, if you want."

"What about your brothers? Surely they'll notice you've been gone for a day," Soron pointed out.

"They'll be fine. Plus, they're spending the whole day with the Chipettes. Trust me, what can't six chipmunks do out of boredom?"

"Fair enough. But what do we do about the _snitch_ problem?"

"What snitch problem?" Phelan asked, but Soron was already turning to face the pile of shrubs growing at the back of the house, shouting out loud.

"I know you're here somewhere! Come out, or I'm coming after you on the count of three!"

Soron yelled "Three!" and shot an orb of light into the shrubs. It wasn't strong enough to physically injure a living being, but it caught Maia by surprise as she tumbled out onto the grass, completely dishevelled. She looked like a hungry lioness, itching to leap out and take her prey by the killing blow.

"Maia? What are you doing here?" Phelan raised an eyebrow.

The creamy-white chipette paid no attention as her temper rose at the sight of the sneering rogue who once called himself a warrior of the Light.

"You were always lousy when it came to stalking, _Maia_."

"Not as lousy as it comes to being trustworthy, _Soron_."

They both stared each other down with looks as sharp as rusted daggers, completely unaware that Phelan was still around. Or the fact that he was oblivious to their boiling rivalry.

"Oh, so you know each other?" said Phelan, breaking the silence. "Guess you just saved me from making proper introductions."

"I know him alright," Maia glared at the hazel-brown chipmunk, her paws clenched into tight fists.

"And who doesn't know Miss Brown Nose?" taunted Soron. "Prissy little princess who always wanted to be top of the class."

"How long have you been here?" Phelan turned to face Maia kindly, in the hopes of breaking up what seemed to be the gathering of a storm cloud.

"Enough to hear him pour out his sad story from start to finish."

"Well, no one asked you to interfere in my pitiful, screwed-up life, _princess_. Now if you'll excuse us, Phelan and I have to leave."

"Let me come with you," said Maia, taking a step next to Phelan.

"I don't need another vulture crowding around this misery fest," Soron spat into the grass. "Besides, what use will you do around her? She's not _your_ family."

"And you're not a member of the Order anymore," Maia shot back.

"Soron, be nice to Maia. Please? She's only been here a few days and now she's making great friends with the Chipettes."

"Yeah, I'll be nice to her – if she's the last living chipette on earth."

It was bad enough to be in Soron's presence, and now she had to endure his sharp tongue.

Maia kneaded her forehead.

"Have you forgotten the code of the Order, Soron? '_Wounds heal when we serve, big or small.' _Or are you so blinded by your stupid pride that you won't learn to accept help from anyone at all?"

Phelan was half-expecting Soron to reply with another insult, but after a few indecisive seconds, the hazel-brown chipmunk threw up his arms and groaned.

"FINE! But if my grandma dies on you, I'll wring your prissy neck!"

* * *

><p>Phelan wasn't the only one who remained silent throughout the journey, but kept a close watch on both Soron and Maia, whose auras – even if they weren't clashing – he could sense were ablaze with hostility. He'd left Simon and Jeanette in charge, and when they asked why, Phelan mentioned a personal matter that needed to be taken care of, and left immediately.<p>

They reached the rowan tree by late afternoon, and the forest had its own way of greeting the three chipmunks by revealing the hole carefully hidden at the base of it roots: dark, yet warm and beckoning; just the way Phelan remembered when he saw it for the first time. Soron went first, followed by Phelan, whose paw Maia held onto for safety.

Despite the blackness that engulfed the short walkway into the undergrowth, Phelan found his footing with the greatest of ease; his eyes already widening to let in the darkness. Behind him, he could hear Maia's hesitant baby steps, her grip tightening on Phelan's paw. She might not have seen Phelan's look of reassurance, but the chipette felt a gentle rub in return.

"It's okay, Maia. I'm here. No need to be worried."

Another few steps, taking extra care not to stumble over a few loose roots, then a right turn around the bend, and they reached the heart of the tree – the place Soron and his grandmother called home.

Soron was already there, helping the elderly chipette sit up on her wooden bed. Slowly, she stirred from her sleep and gazed uncertainly at her grandson. Perhaps it was just the dim light, but with her dull, lifeless fur and wrinkles under those cloudy eyes, she looked more tired than ever.

"S-Soron?" her voice croaked with weariness. "Is that you, dear?"

"Yes Grandma. Look, I've brought someone to see you."

Phelan knelt by the bed and embraced the elderly chipette. "Hi, Grandma. How you've been?"

He felt a warm, trembling paw stroke the furry tuft on his head. And to hear her speak just made him realize how far he'd been away from both homes.

"Phelan… It's been a long time, hasn't it? Who's the lovely one next to you?"

"This is Maia, a friend of mine."

He moved aside to let the creamy-white chipette sit closer as she reached out her paw.

"Hello there, ma'am," Maia smiled, extending a courteous paw.

Grandma greeted her with a paw shake, then chuckled feebly.

"Call me granny, sweetie. We're all part of a family, aren't we?"

It was a good thing she still kept her eyes on Maia, thought Phelan, otherwise she might have noticed the death glare her grandson was giving them.

"How are you feeling, Grandma?" Soron asked, keeping his emotions in check.

"Tired... I've been sleeping... all day long. My fur's not as bushy as I remembered, huh?"

"You'll be fine," said Phelan, giving her paw a gentle squeeze. "After all, you're the toughest granny I've ever seen."

"Aw... Philly," crooned Grandma, calling the wolf-like chipmunk by his pet name. "You're such a charmer. Don't waste it on an old girl like me. Save it for that someone special..." Her eyes glistened with a smile as she looked from Phelan to Maia.

Maia's cheeks turned bright pink. "We've just met each other, Grandma. It's not what you think."

But the elderly chipette gave her a wink that seemed to say, _I know otherwise, dear._

Soron rolled his eyes as he folded his paws. "Just do what you have to do, okay?"

Both chipmunks watched as Maia felt the elderly chipette's pulse. She brushed her forehead lightly and smiled. "You just need lots and lots of rest, Grandma. A bit of sunshine and you'll be up and about in no time."

Maia made a brief excuse to stand up, then turned quickly to face Soron.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, out of the elderly chipette's hearing. "There isn't anything I can do..."

"Philly? Can I have a word with you, please?"

Without saying a word, Phelan widened his eyes in response, and looked at Soron, who gave him a solid nod as he walked out of the heart of the tree; Maia following slowly suit, making sure she was a good distance away from him.

Phelan guided and sat Granny to a make-shift recliner, made of reeds and small stout oak branches. He sat across her on a reed footstool, his paws holding onto hers as he looked at her intently.

"W-what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Grandma?" he slowly asked, a feeling of unease rising through his words.

"Phelan…" she hoarsely spoke, her cloudy brown eyes looking deep into his. "I know you have been through much, and be that as it may, you feel that you should be the one whom I should be talking to…

"You thought it'd be Soron I was going to talk to, correct?" she asked with a weak smile.

Phelan felt his face flush as he slightly nodded his head in reply.

"I-I thought, you know… you'd like to talk to your family, I mean, your _real_ family…"

Phelan looked up as he heard her giggle. Granny's voice, despite her age, was wrapped with so much warmth and wisdom, that Phelan felt absolute comfort as he sat next to her.

"I love Soron with all my heart. And as much as I wanted to talk to him, I'm afraid that after losing his parents, his tribe…" and she patted her paws gently on Phelan's, "And nearly losing you, his brother and best friend…" she began to sob softly as she took another breath to continue.

"He… transformed, into something else. He has turned into an avenger, something I feared he would become because of his seemingly endless grief. You know, despite the times he visits me, he always had that… look, in his eyes. His eyes were always burning with a passion, a passion to destroy the thing that killed his parents."

"But it was the Darkness that killed them, Grandma." Phelan replied disapprovingly, "And we both know that it'll be impossible to rid the world of it, and we _both_ know that…"

"And did you think that that'll stop him from trying?"

At that, Phelan said nothing.

Granny sighed softly, slowly trying to lean up to him; Phelan, catching on, leaned down to assist; her mouth now close to his ear as she whispered something to him.

_"If you look into even the deepest darkness long enough, you'll be able to see the light within its depths. And if you follow that light, it will lead you to its heart."_

And then she sat back, and tried to stand. "Take me back to my bed, please, Phelan."

He helped Granny to her feet, and slowly, they walked back to the old bed. All the while, Phelan contemplated on his grandmother's words. What they meant was a mystery to him, and fate has cruel ways of revealing hidden messages.

As he coursed his thoughts for meanings to the message, he had already laid Granny on her bed, and covered her in a warm, bright tan, blanket.

"P-Philly…" she softly whispered, breaking his concentration.

"Y-Yes, Grandma?" he stuttered, trying to regain his focus.

"M... My time here in the forest will soon be over. You know that. And... even if Soron doesn't want to admit it... I know my grandson well enough."

She was silent once more as Soron and Maia returned, and as the three of them gathered around her bedside, tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Granny whispered, "to see my family again..."

* * *

><p>Outside at the base of the tree, Phelan and Maia waited anxiously. They wanted to give Soron some space of his own, since now wasn't the right time to be around a crosspatch like him.<p>

"You sure he'll be alright?" asked Maia, her paws trembling.

"I hope so." There didn't seem to be the usual confidence resonating from Phelan this time. "He's taken several blows before, but this one's really closest to his heart. Heck," he paused, sniffing to wipe away some moisture in his eye, "it's affecting me too."

A rustling of footsteps stirred up a few dead leaves, and a figure emerged from the dark entrance.

It was Soron, but he wasn't the same hazel-brown chipmunk as before. His face was hidden from view as he stared at the ground, his tail dragging sullenly across the earth.

Dread gripped Phelan's heart. Gently, he approached the dazed chipmunk. "Soron, are you okay?"

When Soron looked up to stare at Phelan, his teary, puffy eyes were livid, but they were boring right through all that mahogany-brown fur; a look of hatred fixed on that accursed chipette who took a few steps back.

"Soron…" Phelan began.

"Get out of my way, Phelan," Soron growled.

"Soron!" Phelan said, a little sharply this time.

His words, however, fell on deaf ears as Soron was now a living mass of blind fury heading straight towards Maia, his paws ablaze with light.

"Soron, that's enough! Stop it!"

Phelan leapt forward, forming a live barrier between Maia and total destruction. What he got in return was his injured self doubled over on the ground as Soron punched him in the face.

Ignoring the stinging blow, Phelan staggered to his feet and threw himself at the raging chipmunk, screaming at the top of his voice to match the intensity of Soron's fists striking his chest over and over again.

"You leave Maia alone! IT'S NOT HER FAULT! She didn't do anything wrong!"

Phelan took it in as best as he could, blow after blow, until finally, Soron collapsed in his shoulders and broke down completely, bawling into the wolf-like chipmunk's fur.

"Sshhh... it's okay, it's okay..." Phelan whispered, rubbing his brother's back and pressing him closer for comfort.

"I – I lost..." The hazel-brown chipmunk's voice was lost in uncontrollable blubbers, his tears soaking Phelan's fur. "I've lost everything..."

"No, you haven't. You've still got me."

A part of Phelan had died along with Soron's grandmother that day, but as he kissed his brother's forehead, he couldn't shake the fear that clung to him like an entanglement of sinister tendrils.

Was this the oppressing feeling he'd experienced this morning?

Maia was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she'd just run away to escape his brother's wrath.

Phelan wanted to chase after the creamy-white chipette, to call out after her and tell her everything was alright.

But right now, Soron needed him, and he would fulfil his duty... as a big brother.

* * *

><p>Maia didn't stop running until she came to the back of the rowan tree. Resting against the ancient bark, her breath caught in her chest with a series of pangs, followed by a cold sweat that shuddered through her creamy-white pelt.<p>

As she peered around to watch Phelan comfort his mourning brother, it hit Maia like a dark cloud.

She couldn't keep up this facade any longer.

Every day that slipped through her fingers was just another mistake closer to blowing her cover. Now she had barely seen the face of death, and was certain she would've been next on the list had Phelan not stepped in the way.

Soron may have been a first-class jerk, but why was Phelan being so nice to her?

Why would he risk everything to save a nobody like her?

Then Phelan's words came back to haunt her, and they stung like a hornet's final blow.

She's a friend of mine. That's all there was to it. _A friend of mine_.

Feeling as though her heart could break no further, Maia sank to her knees and cradled her face in her paws.

The wall of grief she held within her burst like a dam, and Maia's body was wracked with her sobs, as helpless as the infant she once was.

Every tear that coursed down her cheeks, she cried for its own reason.

She cried for Phelan, who she feared would never know her true feelings for him.

She cried for Soron, who paid too heavy the price for her misunderstandings.

And she cried for Serenity, knowing that this mission was a failure – even before it started.

But most of all, she cried because every step she took led her to a dead end, and now she was trapped in a labyrinth of her own doubts. Never before had she felt this lost and confused.

Who was telling the truth, and who was the liar?

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_So, while we welcome back Soron, we say goodbye to another OC. I had actually intended to finish Soron's grandmother's story in the one-shot called The In-Between, but I'll get to writing that last bit of it real soon, I hope. _

_Keep an eye out for the next chapter, especially to those who have requested that I use their OCs to form The Black Arch. Needless to say, I don't have to tell you what's about to pop around the corner! _

_See you soon, and please don't forget to comment down below! :)_

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	9. An Opportunity Arches

_Okay, so before we get this chapter started, I need to do a BIG SHOUT-OUT: due to the many writers who have made this chapter (and the rest of the story) possible. Really, I couldn't have done this without any of your help. _

_As always, I thank you,_ _**Periosha**, for lending your voice to Soron and being my co-writer, even when the times are hard and gets us down. I have always thought of the bond between Phelan and Soron as similiar to ours (minus the arguements and the fist-fighting, LOL!), and here's to a stronger friendship for many years to come! :D_

_To __**The Shadow Flamed**** Kyuubi**, **ChipmunkFan19**,** xX bladed-acoustix Xx**,_ and _**Foreteller of Three**, thank you for volunteering to put your OCs into my story. So in some ways, this chapter, as well as the next two, have become a part of you as well. ;)_

_Also, a special mention to **Scarlet Rabbit**, who I promised to feature one of his OCs in this story as well, but I hope you'll give me some time, as I'm saving him for much later - though I promise his part will be just as important as the others.  
><em>

_~ Wind_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: An Opportunity Arches<strong>

The funeral was a simple, yet elegant affair. Soron's face was completely void of emotions as he carried his grandmother out of the tree, who looked as if she was merely taking an afternoon nap. But now she would have sweet dreams for eternity, the three chipmunks knew that as they wrapped her body in her favourite silk blanket.

Soron found a secluded glade in the heart of the forest, just a few miles away from the rowan tree, and that was where they laid Granny to rest. To complete the ceremony, Maia sang a few hymns taught to her by the Order. Phelan laid a stalk of rosemary, Granny's favourite flowers, by the headstone while Soron cast some protective spells around the grave to conceal its view from would-be intruders.

As the day's remains found itself coming closer to an end, the sunset bathed the bereaving sky with an orange-gold radiance, turning Granny's headstone of polished marble from a solemn white to a light hue of ethereal pink. Perhaps the forest had a voice of its own, saying that the seasons would always come and go, but beauty, here in nature's paradise, would never fade away and diminish as long as it was untouched.

"I wish Grandma was here to see this place," Phelan heaved a deep breath.

Maia put an arm around Phelan's trench coat. "Of course she is. She's watching over us right now, and I'll bet she's proud of her two grandsons for making the right choices."

Phelan leaned closer to her, managing a sad smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Maia.

"Well, we probably should make a move now. Soron?"

The wolf-like chipmunk turned to face his brother, who hadn't spoken a word since.

"Soron, I know your heart remains here in the forest, with Granny and the others. But I hope you'll consider staying with me for a while. Please? We're still a family, and my brothers and I'll do all we can to make you feel at home once more."

His offer was met with a curt reply.

"Staying, going, what difference does it make? Everyone leaves when you least expect it. Still, it's your funeral."

At first, Soron looked as though he wouldn't budge an inch from where he stood, but he picked up his pace and started walking towards the edge of the forest, glaring at Phelan.

"Well? Are you coming or what?"

"Be with you in a second!" Phelan called out, before quickly addressing Maia. "Could you keep an eye on Soron for a moment? There's something I have to do."

She nodded and followed behind the hazel-brown chipmunk, keeping a safe distance away from him.

Now that Phelan was alone, he knelt closer to the headstone and felt a smooth, cooling sensation as he brushed a paw over the marble.

"I'll watch over Soron, I promise," whispered Phelan. "Rest in peace, Grandma."

He took one more look at Granny's headstone, then at the rowan tree before hurrying up to join the others, wiping away his tears of homesickness.

Wondering if he'd ever get the chance to come back.

* * *

><p>It was dreary dark and starless by the time the three chipmunks made their way to the Sevilles' front porch, but there were enough lights around every household to assure them that they hadn't missed dinner. Yet hunger, like every other source of happiness, was the furthest thing on their minds right now.<p>

"I think you'd better go home first, Maia," said Phelan as the two of them guided Soron up to the door. "You're looking pretty beat. And the girls might be worried sick if you're not back in time."

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Soron's my responsibility. I'll take care of him until he comes to his senses again. You'll see."

There was no point arguing any further. Phelan was right: her paws were beginning to ache from the strain of all that walking. And to top it off, Maia didn't want to admit it – especially not after Soron had called her a prissy princess.

"Go on. I'll be fine," Phelan said, as if he could delve into the creamy-white chipette's thoughts. "You've done all you could for me, and I couldn't ask for more."

Almost without knowing what she was doing, Maia found herself walking towards the street where the Millers' house would be facing her. Then she snapped out of her trance and turned to Phelan with concern. "Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Of course. And Maia?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever Soron said about you, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Maia met his eyes with the warmest of smiles, which Phelan took as a silent way of saying thank you. What he didn't expect was a moment of surprise as she rushed over and gave him a quick hug.

"There are over a hundred members in the Order, but I've never met anyone with a heart as noble as yours," she said.

Phelan's smile never left his face, even as he waited until he was absolutely sure he saw the petite, almost-shimmering figure slip through the door of the Millers' house before entering his own.

* * *

><p>No one was in at the moment, or they would have heard the commotion which was loud enough to bring down the house. Soron was becoming more of a dead weight, figuratively speaking, and even the short walk to the living room became an arduous task as Phelan had to drag his inanimate brother by the collar of his robes. They both collapsed onto the couch; Phelan panting to keep up with his vigorous heartbeats while Soron lay spread-eagled and half-dazed, not bothering to pick himself up at all. Once he got his breath back, Phelan went on to bring some life into his knees with a good thumping.<p>

"You okay, bro? Can I get you anything?"

Silence. Phelan sighed, but said nothing more as he patted his brother's shoulders. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

He took one last look at Soron, who was still staring at the ceiling, then retreated into the kitchen, in the hopes of finding himself a light meal.

Dave was already there, having some leftovers and reading the evening paper. "Oh hi, Phelan. I didn't hear you come in."

"Where's Alvin and the others?"

"They're still over at the Chipettes'. In fact, Brittany said something about having a sleepover. Aren't you going to join them?"

"That's OK, Dave," Phelan plopped himself miserably onto a chair. "I'm not in the mood tonight."

Dave put down his paper as he noticed the glum expression on his son's face. "Is something the matter, Phelan? If you don't mind me saying so, you're looking a bit like a raincloud tonight."

"Yeah... it's just been a really rough day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

As Phelan snuggled up into Dave's lap, he felt a great deal lighter as he poured his heart out about the day's events. But be as it may, the wolf-like chipmunk knew he was no better at hiding his true feelings than Soron was. He pressed himself closer to Dave and had a good cry on his shoulder, while Dave wrapped his arms in a comforting embrace, patting the sobbing chipmunk on the back.

"Thanks, Dave," Phelan sniffed away the last of his tears. "I really needed that."

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I can't imagine what Soron must be going through right now. If there's anything we can do to help him feel better..."

"Would it be ok to let Soron stay here for a few days? Just till he gets back to his senses again, I promise." Phelan's eyes shone with hope.

"It's alright, Phelan. He can stay here as long as he wants to," Dave smiled, remembering how the former warrior of the Light had once saved Alvin's life. Or so he was led to believe.

Phelan's response was to give Dave another hug, his tail wagging with joy for the first time tonight.

"Alright, I've got to get some sleep now. And I think you and Soron ought to do the same. Maybe things will turn out to be better in the morning."

Dave carried Phelan like he would a child and gently set him onto the floor.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Phelan said.

"Just give me a call if you need anything, alright?"

"Will do."

"Goodnight, Phelan."

"Goodnight, Dave."

He let Dave kiss his furry cheek, then watched Dave as he sneaked quietly up the stairs, careful not to disturb the peace of the night.

It wasn't until Phelan glanced over at Soron's direction – he hadn't budged an inch from his seat – when a sudden thought occurred to him.

Soron was always a street-smart chipmunk, Phelan knew that. But in desperate measures like these, his brother could be just as calm as a ten-foot tidal wave. Thankfully, there weren't any sharp objects around the kitchen, and Theodore always turned off each electrical appliance after his cooking was done.

Still, there was no knowing what Soron could do...

Phelan grabbed every last cutlery he could find (even the spoons) and hid them in a drawer under the sink. Then just to be on the safe side, he hid the soap and the dishwashing liquid too, though Phelan wondered for a moment as to how much could a chipmunk drink before he needed a one-way trip to the vet.

The answer came from the living room, as Phelan's senses screamed out that something had happened to Soron. Something absolutely and terribly wrong.

Phelan dashed back to the couch, only to find Soron sitting upright, facing a couple of bottles staring blankly at him across the coffee table. The despondent chipmunk was already holding a bottle in his paw, and now he was downing it in several reckless gulps.

"Soron Andrews, where in heaven's name did you get these?"

"Tis' noneryour beeswax…" His words were heavy, not from his heart, but from the way his speech was slurring.

Ignoring Soron's protests, Phelan snatched the bottle from him and sniffed the top. It hit his nostrils with a strong odour, and was still half-full of the clear liquid. Then he looked up at the display cabinets where Dave kept his prized possession of vintage wines (which he never drank in front of the boys), and saw that there were several empty spaces where those bottles used to be.

Phelan's mouth opened wide in shock.

"You took them out of Dave's private store? You can't do that! What's he going to think when he finds out you've been drinking his booze?"

"Hey…" He groaned, trying to look at him straight, "You… said, y'were… you wanted to help me feel at home, right?"

Phelan gave a discrete, but respectful nod, and Soron smiled drunkenly, and stretched his arms out.

"Well, I _am _feeling at home right now! So why are ye trying te stopping me?"

While Phelan wanted very much to shake some sense into his brother's depraved soul, there was nothing he could do about it. If this was the way Soron could feel at peace, even if it meant drinking himself to his death, then the least Phelan could do was just to be in his brother's shadows.

And so he did, watching as Soron kept drowning his sorrows deeper and deeper with every gulp, his face growing redder and redder still.

"This… is all your… f-f-fault," pointing an accusing finger randomly in the air, at what he presumed was Phelan. "You took everything from me. Oho, I bet you're having a good laugh right now, aren't you? Ye are, RIGHT!"

"Who are you talking about, Soron?" Phelan chose his words carefully.

"Isn't it obvious?" He sneered as he hiccupped, gulping more to stop it. "You started everything! You're to blame, you are!"

"You know that's not true. And personally, I think you've had enough for one night," Phelan said, taking away the third empty bottle from Soron's paws.

Instantly, Soron turned on Phelan, a look of rage blazing across his face.

"Just look at you, mutt!" He managed to mumble, his form straightening sheepishly as he tried to get his words straight.

"You've got a family, and a freakin' career as a rock star!"

He then threw a bottle at him, missing by a foot, and Phelan caught it just as it was about to hit the floor.

Soron fell back onto the coffee table; tears freely flowing from his eyes as he swayed his head from side to side, his whole world beginning to spin.

"Why can't I have that life? Why can't I have everything I want?"

He curled himself into a ball, hugging his knees close as he trembled like a frightened infant.

"I want mommy back…" he bawled childishly, large tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. "And daddy too, and Granny, and my big brother! I want them back!"

He tried to get up before he collapsed into Phelan's arms, still sobbing, and the wolf-like chipmunk pulled him into a cuddle, rocking and hushing him with gentle whispers.

"It's alright. I'm here, I'm here..." Phelan's voice was as soothing as his paws that patted Soron's back.

"I want... I want..." he could hear Soron mumbling over and over again, until his faint whispers turned into gentle breathings. Tears were warm and damp alright, but the moist, lapping sensation that now spread across his paw felt unusual altogether. Phelan looked down at the lump of fur resting on his lap.

Soron had fallen fast asleep.

But he was still sucking on Phelan's thumb.

* * *

><p>Phelan didn't know how long he'd been sitting on that couch, but he was saved from falling deeper into his nightmares by the gentle tapping of fists on the door. Blinking his eyes wide awake, he found Soron still curled up on his lap, and still pacifying himself with Phelan's paw. With all the patience of a turtle, Phelan got up without disturbing his brother and pulled a silent face at the sight of his moist, drool-drenched paw.<p>

_Well, that's probably gonna leave a mark_, Phelan thought as he wiped it on his trench coat.

Before the knocking could ascend to its loudest volume, Phelan had already reached the door, to reveal a surprising guest.

"Maia?"

"Hi. Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep. It's... too much to take in for one day."

He could see dark rings under the chipette's blue-and green eyes, but it did little to take away the beauty found within those lively spheres. "No problem. Come on in."

"Thanks. How's Soron?"

"He's alright," Phelan pointed to the couch behind him, where they could still make out the form of the sleeping hazel-brown chipmunk. "Got a little upset at first, but I think he's taking it quite well for now."

The first thing Maia noticed was the pile of bottles lying on the floor around Soron. "He drank all of these?"

"Yeah. I've known him my whole life, but I didn't know he had a thing for booze." Phelan said, picking up the evidence and discarding them into an empty plastic bag.

"You'd be surprised. Soron picked up the habit, way back when he first came into the Order. That was one of the reasons why he got kicked out."

"And what's the other?"

"For holding a grudge against you."

Phelan fell quiet for a while, leading Maia to wonder if she'd said the wrong thing. But whatever feelings he must be harbouring at the moment were now wrapped along with the plastic bag which he disposed into the trash can.

His voice, when he spoke, sounded calm, if not jubilant as ever.

"I can't sleep either. D'you want to... sit out on the porch with me?"

Maia nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>When Dave first bought a piano for the house, the bench that came with it was perfectly comfortable and sturdy, but grew old and tatty over the years. Instead of throwing the bench away, he set it out on the porch for sentimental and recreational values, and that was where the two chipmunks sat down to forget about their troubles.<p>

The stars refused to show themselves still, and a cluster of midnight clouds formed a blanket over the somewhat sleeping moon. But Phelan and Maia couldn't care less about how the night chose to paint itself. They had the silence all to themselves, and they had each other's company.

All the while, Maia couldn't stop looking into Phelan's eyes, and she had to grip her fidgety paws in order to calm herself. While she was currently fighting a losing battle with her conscience, perhaps it was best to come clean and tell Phelan everything.

_But – where to begin? Phelan, I'm really on a mission from the Order of Light – I had to get closer to you so that I could apprehend Soron for his crimes. But I can't do this anymore, because every time I look into your eyes, it reminds me of all the kindness you've shown me..._

_And now, now I think I... I – _

_I love you. _

How could she rekindle the flames of a dangerous conversation without looking suspicious at all?

That's when Phelan came to her rescue.

"Did you really mean what you said back then?"

"About what?"

"That I had more nobility than the rest of the Order put together?"

Maia smiled back at him. "You're more than that. You truly are the most down-to-earth and humble chipmunk I've ever met. And... I don't think I could ever live up to those kinds of expectations."

"What are you talking about?"

"Phelan, I haven't been completely honest with you. There's something you ought to know -"

Her train of thoughts was brought to a pause as Phelan placed a finger across her lips.

"Not tonight, Maia. Not now. Not ever. Your presence is all I need."

"But-"

"Listen to me. I don't care about the path you choose to side with. I don't care about whatever dark secrets you're hiding from me. That isn't you at all. I know you, Maia. You're much better than that, because you're a chipmunk with free spirit, and that alone is better than being a free chipmunk with no will of her own."

She didn't want to cry in front of Phelan. Not again. But this time, her lip quivered with a shudder, and a tear poured down her cheek.

To her surprise, Phelan brushed it away... and he did something she'd never expected him to do.

He kissed her. Felt his whiskery lips brush against her delicate heart-shaped nose.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Phelan beat her to it again.

"Maia, be quiet."

"Phelan, you've got to hear me out, please-"

"No, no, seriously, Maia. Be quiet. Something's wrong." This time, there were no smiles on the wolf-like chipmunk's face, his ears perked up to full height as he sniffed the air like a watchful predator.

"What is it?" Even before she could share Phelan's anxiety, Maia heard it coming.

Footsteps, and they were growing nearer with each passing second.

"We've got company," Phelan growled softly.

* * *

><p>They came from out of the shadows, descending into pale moonlight like spirits arising from mist. There was something about the way they took in their stride, walking with cat-free elegance while their auras resonated with the hunger of a ravenous pack of wolves.<p>

"Stay close to me," Phelan told the creamy-white chipette. "If I get into any trouble, run back to the house and call Dave. And watch over Soron if you can."

Maia nodded, though both of them could now clearly see the threat that lay before them on the Sevilles' front lawn.

What looked like a sinister abstract of five misshapen creatures turned out to be a bunch of six renegades – anyone could have easily mistaken the two beings standing on the farthest left as one.

With that said, Phelan first turned his attention to the tallest of the two. It was a wolf, but nothing like any other lupine he'd seen in the pack that came to assist him on Halloween night. This one was a young pup, with free-spirited green eyes like Phelan's, and a bushy tail to match his glossy silver pelt. From the looks of it, he could have been an Arctic or a timber wolf, or even a cross between both. And sitting atop his shoulder, perched pirate-like, was a small brown bat, flapping her wings every now and then to get rid of the kinks and enjoy the cool breeze.

The other four were roughly about the same height. But if one was a chipmunk, then everybody else in that group had to be a chipmunk too, save for the wolf and the bat.

The chipmunk on the farthest right wore a dark-red hoodie with black stripes to go with his black pants, and to top it off, he wore black-and-red shoes. He was different, not in the sense that his brown fur was unusually darker than most chipmunks, but it was the scar across his left eye and the slit in his ear that gave Phelan the heebie-jeebies. For some reason, there was an ominous thundercloud looming above him, and Phelan didn't think this chipmunk was most likely to be nominated as the friendliest of the bunch.

Chipmunk number two was clad in a white shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots. His fur was much lighter than Maia's, though there was nothing in those blue eyes of his that showed any signs of friendship or hostility – in fact, there was hardly any signs of emotions in this chipmunk at all.

It was the figure in the centre that proved to be the biggest mystery of all. All he had to show was his silver hoodie concealing his face, which led Phelan to wonder if he'd stolen Soron's choice of fashion. But this one was definitely in charge. You couldn't call yourself a leader if you didn't have a black, swishing cloak that danced to your every step.

And standing in between the hooded figure and the wolf-and-bat team was –

"Rhodas?" Phelan blurted out. There was no doubt about it: this was the same chipmunk who'd almost made minced meat out of him in the forest – and still turned out to be his number one fan.

"Phelan! Boy, am I glad to see you! You won't believe the trouble I went through to get the rest of us here! I mean, I could get a whole forest to come if this was a party. Told them you were back, and they had to see it for themselves. But no, no, no, they didn't believe me! And I says, I'm going to drag them across the globe if I had to. So I did!"

Turning around to face his posse, Rhodas crossed his paws, a smug smile beaming from ear to ear.

"See, I told you he was for real!"

The hooded figure in the centre, the one with the cloak, walked over and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Rhodas. I'll take it from here."

His voice was almost as high-pitched as Rhodas's, if not deeper with the confidence of leadership. But Phelan guessed right – it was a chipmunk that pulled off his hood to reveal himself. His fur was a dark, rich shade of gold while his eyes were bright silver; yet another feature somewhat identical to Soron's.

"Are you Phelan Seville?"

It would have been easier to lie if Rhodas hadn't called out his name. Nevertheless, Phelan faced the cloaked stranger and bowed cautiously.

"Yes, I am. What business do you seek with me?"

The chipmunk raised his paws in a symbol of reassurance, even though he could read Phelan's mind.

"Don't worry, we come in peace. No harm will come to you and your family. You have my word."

For a guy he'd just met, Phelan could see just how much the golden-furred chipmunk revelled in his position as host for the night.

"Who are you?" said Phelan.

"My name is Aaron. I lead the Black Arch. And I have a proposal for you."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Alright, so now you have the current full roster of The Black Arch! What d'you suppose they have in store for our beloved wolf-like chipmunk? Only one way to find out!_

_Oh, and before I go, there's an important announcement I have to make._

_I'm not abandoning this story, but I am taking half the year off to further my studies overseas (in the Land Down Under). So while I'll be gone for a very long while, that doesn't mean I won't do my best to update as often as I can. If you want to keep in touch with me, please do so via PMs, and I'll be glad to hear from you, as well as your support and prayers. _

_I'm leaving next Friday, so I should have the next chapter up on Thursday_ - _as a sort of see-you gift from me to all of you._

_Until then, don't forget to review and I'll see you one more time! ;)_

_"Always trust in your stories."_

_~ Wind_


	10. His True Enemy: Part One

_Alright, so as promised, I said I'd give you readers one more chapter before I leave, and here it is! My see-you-soon gift! )_

_As always, I want to thank the writers who have granted me their permission to use their OCs for this chapter and the next; they being **The Shadow Flamed Kyuubi**, **ChipmunkFan19**, **xX bladed-acoustix Xx**, **Foreteller of Three**, and of course, my buddy **Periosha**._

_Special thanks to **Victory's Raconteur**, for NOT choosing to co-write this chapter, but instead gave me plenty of advice on how to tackle a chapter during a dark period. I was seriously desparate to finish this chapter in order to make way for the next one, but I kept to my patience, because I won't let you guys down! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: His True Enemy – Part One<strong>

The wolf-like chipmunk blinked. "I'm listening."

"I speak on behalf of my fellow comrades. And we – _I_ would be honoured," said Aaron, his arms outstretched, "if you care to join us in our cause and become a member of the Arch."

What took only seconds to comprehend the message felt like a day; the longest silence Phelan had ever experienced.

This golden-furred chipmunk certainly knew how to play cool, even though he wasn't the only one who could feel the shocked as well as hateful stares burning down his back.

As for Phelan, nobody else could have developed a greater sense of curiosity than him – after all, he was part wolf and part darkness – but he decided it would be best to hear the conversation out until it came to his advantage.

"We know that your skills and reputation precedes you," Aaron went on. "Forgive me for my directness, but like any other student I've met, I'm sure you have a burning curiosity about the powers bestowed upon you. And with the prospect of an unknown and far greater purpose lying before you, you want to know how to use and control your gifts for the better.

"If you agree to join us, we can offer you these things and more. We can help you learn the ways of the dark, as we have always learned from each other. You will become a great asset to our brotherhood, and perhaps find your true destiny that Fate has written for you."

"And what happens if I refuse?" asked Phelan.

"Nothing. As I said before, there are no strings attached and no catches. The decision is entirely yours, even if you say no. You go your own way. We go ours. It's as simple as that."

Phelan raised a thoughtful brow. "Why offer me the chance then?"

His answer came in the form of the white chipmunk clad in the white shirt, who stepped forward to address him. There wasn't the slightest bit of anger written across his face or heard through his voice, but the question sounded nonetheless like a curt statement.

"Who are you to question our motives? To bite the paw that feeds you?"

Aaron held up a paw in a gesture of silence.

"Patience, Kira. Our guest has a right to be curious."

He waited until Kira returned to his rightful place.

"The truth is, the Arch was founded because we were inspired by you. We know of your achievements, and that how you were once a shadow of the Darkness, but chose to stand against him and all that he believed in. Now we choose to follow in your steps."

"So, you guys built a fan club dedicated to me?" said Phelan, confused.

Aaron laughed, a voice as rich and warm as his fur reverberating through his chest, before he sounded serious again.

"We too are creatures of the night, scorned for what we have been blessed with, though some will regard us as a curse. But like you, Phelan, we do not seek vengeance, nor are we out to shed some blood. We are idealists. The world needs to understand that darkness is just as fundamental as its bright opposite, and we intend to spread the word."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"In my travels across the country, I have gathered those who found no purpose in life, or who have yet to seek their destinies," Aaron motioned with his head to the Arch standing behind. "They needed someone to guide them; someone who could reassure them that the world was in great need of their existence and abilities. And I stepped up to the challenge. But I cannot do this alone, and there is so much strength in you – I can see it. With your knowledge and skills of the dark, I can lead us into a new era of change. A change where none of us will be belittled, and both light and darkness can coexist together in peace and harmony."

Phelan said nothing. None of them were armed, but how would they react if this turned into a hostile situation?

"So I ask you again, will you join us?"

The world held its breath as the Arch waited for the wolf-like chipmunk to cast his dice.

* * *

><p><em>Everything happens for a reason<em>, thought Phelan.

Fate is as difficult to read as the surface of a troubled stream. But never did he question the events that chose to write themselves into the pages of his story.

From the moment Phelan crashed onto the Chipmunks' doorstep whilst fleeing from the Darkness, there had been a yearning – no, an epiphany – that he was bound to be one of them. That it was the bonds of brotherhood over vengeance that would reunite him with Soron. That it was his destiny to betray his former master for the good of many. That meeting Maia and keeping her secrets locked in the closet was no mere coincidence.

And right now, standing face to face against some league of shadow warriors with the biggest life-changing decision, Phelan would do well to trust his instincts, as he did always.

He knew exactly what he had to say.

"Your cause is something I would gladly give my life fighting for, and words can't describe how honoured I am that you choose to finish what I once started.

"But I'm afraid I must refuse, because I can't put my life in danger for the sake of others. It may seem selfish, but I've made a promise to those who care deeply for me."

Phelan paused to compose himself, and was surprised to hear how smoothly the words continued to flow with great confidence.

"And as you probably know by now, my days as a wanderer are finally over. There is no other place I'd rather be with than my family, and right now, they need me more than ever. I hope you'll understand what this means to me."

As Aaron listened, all the while keeping an eye on his Arch, he let his paws do the thinking as they rested on his chin. When he saw how unfaltering and resolute those forest-green eyes were, the golden-furred chipmunk could see that his mind was made up.

"Very well. If that is what you desire, I see no reason to object to your decisions. I'm sorry if I've disturbed you in any way, and we'd best take our leave now."

They exchanged brief nods.

"Before I go, there's something I'd like to give you."

Aaron threw something in the air, and Phelan caught it effortlessly. It was an obsidian, a black volcanic rock no bigger than his paw.

"If you change your mind, give this little baby a rub, and I'll be there. It's how I get in touch with the other members of the Arch."

Phelan twirled the obsidian about in his paw, amazed at how its polished sheen could easily catch the night sky in plain view.

"I can give you a day or two to think about it. You're not going to miss out on anything, you know," Aaron came up with his final offer.

"Thank you, but I'm sure this is what I want."

The golden-furred chipmunk came up to Phelan with his paw extended, and Phelan wondered if perhaps Aaron had another surprise gift for him. Instead, it turned out to be empty, and the only thing both paws received was a warm handshake from each other.

"In that case, I wish you all the best with your newfound family, and may you find the strength to discover your true purpose."

"Thanks again for understanding. My heartfelt thoughts go to you and your cause. If you can't find a way to balance the light of the world with darkness, no one can."

"I'm glad I got to cross paths with you, Phelan," Aaron smiled. "You speak like a true warrior seeking to find a peaceful way out."

The two chipmunks bowed once more, a parting gift before Aaron led the Black Arch away from civilization and back onto the streets.

Phelan watched them leave as he rested an arm across Maia's shoulder, giving her a reassuring cuddle. "You okay?"

She nodded briefly. "Aaron's right, you know. You handled those guys pretty well," said Maia, speaking for the first time since the unexpected rendezvous.

"Ah, it was nothing. Anyone would have done the same thing in my shoes. And Aaron's definitely a natural-born leader, don't you think?"

In that moment, Phelan didn't realize he had his tail wrapped around Maia's, sharing in the comfort of her warmth. But it was enough to make him smile.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'll make us some nice hot chocolate."

* * *

><p>They were just about to make a move when something else caught Phelan's attention. "That's it? You're just going to walk away?"<p>

His ears perked up again, the wolf-like chipmunk turned his head to glance at the source of the commotion. There was a shouting match going on by the pavement. Actually, it turned out to be a solo exhibition, as only one voice was escalating to boiling temper by the minute.

Aaron's voice was soft, but Phelan could hear every single word. "That was precisely what I had in mind."

"This is rubbish! We didn't come all the way here to return empty-handed! Are you going to let this slip by while the world crumbles to pieces? You're not doing enough for this cause, and you're not helping the Arch one bit, stupid!"

Phelan narrowed his eyes and saw that it was the chipmunk in the dark-red hoodie staring defiantly at his leader; his unusually sharp teeth giving off a dangerous glint.

"Enough, Scar. I gave him my word, and that's final."

"That's right; _you_ gave him _your _word! And you know what I think? I think you're being soft! Our cause will only get us as far as eating marshmallows, because you're too soft and useless to do anything else!"

"Scar!" Rhodas hissed.

Who the hell did he think he was, some _Lion King_ villain wannabe?

Phelan had half-expected Aaron to lay a paw on Scar, but the golden-furred chipmunk chose to counter words with words.

"I see no reason to get upset over this minor loss, Scar. The Arch was fine before we met Phelan, and it will remain as strong as ever."

Scar let out a sneer of contempt as he spat on the ground. "Oh, but that's what you think! Well, I'm not going to stand for this! When I'm done, you'll get what you want. And more. _Much_ more."

He broke away from the group and headed straight back for the Seville household, ignoring Aaron's vehement protests.

"Scar, as your leader, I'm ordering you to shut up and come back with us!"

"And as one of your 'idealists', I speak for the Arch, and I believe _they_ want something more in return! Now watch, and learn."

Phelan had already walked up and was just about to greet Scar before the latter could provoke him.

"Hey, you there, mutt! Who d'you think you are to defy us like this? Nobody turns down an offer from the Black Arch unless it's a death wish!"

It was true that Phelan didn't like this Scar one bit, but it appeared that Maia shared the same loathing for him as she confronted the brown-and-black chipmunk with a temper to match.

"Well, apparently, Phelan just did! So why don't you just crawl back to whichever hole you were spawned from?"

"Oh look, the great Phelan Seville's hiding behind his girlfriend's skirts!"

Phelan's tufted ears went red. "Shut your mouth! She's not my girlfriend!"

"You know, for a dog who's supposed to be loyal, you sure growl and bark a lot! Go sit at your master's knees unless you're told to speak!"

Maia's insult was the last straw.

Scar concentrated all of his rage into his paws, until they were ablaze with the fires of his hatred.

"I'll teach you to insult the Black Arch, you wench!"

And the flames he hurled were now heading for a straight course on roasting Phelan to a crisp.

A direct attack like that would've been easy to counterattack, but Maia beat him to it, creating a barrier of light that shone from her paws – probably grabbing her sources from the street light which now appeared to be dimmer than before.

The fireball bounced harmlessly off the shield. It ricocheted skyward and exploded with a red shower of fireworks.

But there was no time to gaze upon that brief marvel, as everyone couldn't believe what had just happened. Especially since Phelan and Scar had first noticed Maia; one who looked at her with awe, while the other saw her as a pest which had to be exterminated straight away.

Now both chipmunks were staring each other down, but their hateful glances were also fixed on something else.

There was an invisible barrier separating the thin boundaries towards peace or pummelling each other, and now it had been crossed.

Burned to ashes by Scar's insubordination.

* * *

><p>Scar didn't hesitate himself from summoning another fireball, but while it curled and stretched out with a flick of his paw, Phelan's guess turned into fear as he realized what it was.<p>

A whip fashioned out of hellfire, much like the Darkness' favourite weapon of torture.

He was about to shout out a warning to Maia, but everything happened in a flash. The whip shot out like a fiery snake and wrapped itself around the chipette's arm, cutting into the fur and biting deep into her skin. Before Maia could scream, Scar tightened his whip-hand and yanked the struggling Maia in one jerk, like pulling a lasso.

In one second Maia had stood at Phelan's defence, the next she was at the mercy of Scar's chokehold, screaming hysterically as she saw the brown-black chipmunk's elongated fangs pointed inches away from her throat.

"Shut up!" Scar yelled at the whimpering chipette, who was now choking back strangled sobs.

"Maia!" Phelan yelled, about to run on all fours when he was frozen to the spot by Scar's taunting.

"Come forward, and she dies! I'll rip out her throat before you can even blink!"

As a wild thought spread across the brown-black chipmunk's sneering face, he sniffed the base of Maia's trembling neck and licked it menacingly, causing the chipette to bite back her screams while Scar hissed in her ear.

"Personally, I've _never_ tasted chipette blood before. I can't imagine how sweet you will be, my dear..."

Something within Phelan snapped like a burning twig.

"Coward! You lay one paw on _my_ Maia, and that'll be the end of your sorry hide!"

A high-pitched chuckle made Phelan's blood boil as he watched Scar stroke Maia's fur with mock gentleness.

"What's the matter with you, Phelan? You used to have so much blood on your paws, I thought it didn't bother you one bit! But apparently, I was wrong. You're not even fit to become a burden to the Black Arch, because you've become as _soft_ as Aaron!"

How Phelan longed to sink his teeth into something else that wasn't all nuts and fur.

"Look, if I've offended you or the Arch in any way, then I'm truly sorry, alright? I'm not here to look for trouble, and I didn't intend on disgracing anyone tonight!"

"You think that saying sorry will change everything? Well, _sorry_ to burst your bubble, but you're wrong!"

"And you don't think this is going to help?"

Scar's fiery eyes blazed across the direction of the Arch. "In their eyes, it will! Phelan Seville, I challenge you to a duel! Fight me now, or I swear I'll kill her!" he yelled, gripping Maia tighter by the neck.

"What's in it for me?" yelled Phelan, though he knew the choices were limited

"If you win, you walk free and I'll forget this ever happened. But if I win, you're coming with us, like it or not!"

The wolf-like chipmunk clenched his fists.

"I accept. On one condition."

Maia's eyes widened in horror, but her cries of protest were muffled by Scar's paw over her lips.

"Name it."

"Whatever happens – either way, you let Maia go."

There was a malicious grin on Scar's face as he watched Phelan take his place on the battlefield. Nevertheless, he shoved the creamy-white chipette to the ground, cracking and flexing his claws before he could get all warmed up.

"You're making this way too much fun!" As he laughed, an enormous pair of bat-like wings sprouted from the chipmunk's back, while his teeth extended to the size and pointiness of kitchen knives.

"I think I might have to change the course on tonight's menu," Scar said, revealing his vampiric nature.

Phelan showed no signs of backing down, but called forth his sword from the shadows. He held it at waist level, with one free paw ready to draw it while he stepped into a defensive stance.

They were just about to spring at each other when–

"What's with all that racket?" yelled a voice from behind. "I can't bloody well hear myself sleep!"

Phelan turned around and saw that Soron was standing – or at least he was trying to – on the doorstep; his paws were still wobbly and his head swayed back and forth as though he'd just stepped off a merry-go-round.

"Soron, this doesn't concern you. Get back into the house right now!" snapped Phelan.

"Says who? I'm in a very bad mood right now, and conflicts always make me feel somewhat better! Especially if I'm involved! So yes, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get! Let me at it, you jerks!" Soron yelled, making rude gestures at the Arch.

Obviously, his grandmother's passing was still a wall standing firmly in his path, but this was no excuse to let off some steam, Phelan thought furiously.

"Just look at you, Soron! You can't even stand straight! How am I supposed to let you get into a fight when I know you're clearly not your usual self? Besides, this is my battle. It's my score to settle."

"My battle, your battle, who gives a horse's ass? Shut up and let me fight!"

Phelan groaned, but he wasn't the only one who had had enough of Soron's tantrums.

"Oh for heaven's sake, just let him fight and get it over with!" Aaron called out. "You mind if I keep him busy for a while?"

Phelan shrugged, still holding onto his sword. "Knock yourself out."

The golden-furred chipmunk signalled to the wolf and bat with a flick of his tail.

"Faolan, Stellaluna, give Soron the fight he wants. But whatever you do, go easy on him. I don't want there to be any causalities. Understand?"

The arctic-timber wolf nodded, then let out a huge sigh as he stepped forward, nudging his shoulder gently to let his winged friend take to the sky.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this," Faolan mumbled, the little brown bat circling about him with an airborne voice.

"Me too, me too. Yup yup."

Rhodas flashed a worried glance at Aaron. "Don't tell me you're not going to do anything but sit here and watch World War Three erupt on a family household? We could be forking out bills we can't afford except for nuts!"

Aaron had to stifle back his laughter, in spite of knowing how serious the situation was about to unfold.

"Patience, young one. I trust Phelan will handle the situation well. If he is everything the Arch has hoped for, then we shall have nothing to worry about. All we can do now is to wait and simply let these events take their course."

His words may have reassured the eccentric Rhodas, but he shared his comrade's anxiety as they watched Phelan and Scar prepared themselves once more for the upcoming battle.

Deep down, the golden-furred chipmunk struggled to calm his doubts with a silent prayer.

_Please give these warriors – both of them – the strength to know what is right and just before more blood is spilt. And whatever happens, he must win.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Yes, it's another chapter that has to be sliced in half, I'm afraid. But there is a reason why I did so._

_Alright: I guess by now if you're reading this, I'm just a few hours away from boarding my plane and leaving for Australia. If you want to keep in touch with me, feel free to do so via PM; I long for some writing company whilst I'm away._

_Also, if I take too long to update a chapter in the future, it's probably because I'll be caught up with my studies again after a long break. Rest assured, I'll post a new chapter once I'm there, so you'll know I'm not entirely off the grid. :P_

_Next time on Light: it's a fight to the death between Phelan and Scar - and the return of the completely unexpected._

_Until then, see you real soon, and please don't forget to review! :D _

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	11. His True Enemy: Part Two

_G'day, fellow readers! __It's been a week since I left for Australia. And so far, I'm enjoying every moment of it! _

_I was in the countryside for the first few days before travelling to the city for my uni's orientation programme, and I've only just got back to my countryside campus. The downside for the moment is that I can't get any Internet access in the dorm rooms I'm staying for the next six months, but only around the campus itself. _

_However, please don't hesitate to leave me a message or review; I'll still be around to write as much as I can. But it might take a while for me to actually update myself and keep in touch. _

_So anyways, here's the second half of the previous chapter as promised. Again, I want to give a special thanks to **Victory's Raconteur **for helping me with this chapter, as well as the other writers who were willing to contribute their OCs into this story - I am proud to say that all of you are officially a part of Light._

_The only characters I own are Phelan, Maia - and a certain OC who I chose to bring back as a surprise. Enjoy! XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: His True Enemy – Part Two<strong>

Like every other seasoned warrior, Phelan had his moments – where he felt like a wolf with a broken fang, or a squirrel that had just lost his tail.

This one was no exception as he sized up Scar, his heart racing and senses ablaze. To his disappointment, the brown-black chipmunk had it all.

Huge, hollow bat-like wings that already gave him the advantage – on or above the battlefield. That smug, over-confident sneer on his face, giving his teeth a dangerous glint and Phelan a temper that was enough to fry an egg on his own forehead.

And the fact that Scar revealed himself as a vampire, meaning he probably had a range of superpowers and the night was on his side.

The current score so far: Scar, three; Phelan; zero.

_I'm not going to let him intimidate me! I don't care if he's the result of a Twilight rip-off; I'll find his weak spot and make him wish he never came here!_

Casting all fears aside, Phelan took a huge step forward – but stayed rooted to the spot.

Already he could see Scar kick off from the ground and lunge straight towards him like a bullet, his vampire fangs bared for the kill.

_He fell for it! Just as I did when I fought Rhodas back in the forest!_

He leapt. And he had to time it just right.

And just as Scar made a quick sidestep to the left in mid-air, Phelan drew his sword a second too late, his worst fears confirmed.

The blade missed Scar by several inches, yet Phelan felt his fist make contact with the brown-black chipmunk's chest. There was only one chance to attack, and Phelan concentrated his full energy into that swing, bringing his fist deeper into fur and skin. The impact was like punching through a brick, but Phelan felt its worth as he landed on his feet, while Scar crashed backwards into the ground, the wind knocked out from his now-smouldering hoodie.

The hellfire had burned a hole through the fabrics, showing off the stinging scorch of black-and-brown fur.

With his yellow eyes burning in a furious snarl, the vampire chipmunk got up and ripped his hoodie off, his ravaged chest a trophy filled with countless scars.

_My my_, thought Phelan, feeling a surge of confidence return to him. _At least he doesn't sparkle in the moonlight._

From the sidelines, the Arch stood patiently, knowing that their presence was as helpful as a Greek chorus. Phelan's spirits rose as he saw Rhodas punch the air, cheering with a loud whoop.

"I taught him that move, you know? Never thought I'd see it being used on another set of paws, but he is a fast learner!"

Aaron said nothing, but Phelan caught his smile and hidden wink.

"And just whose side are you supposed to be on?" Kira asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

Rhodas did a perfect impression of a cheerleader. "Scar, Scar, he's the man. If he can't do it, _who cares_?"

* * *

><p>Scar's clothes weren't the only thing singed to a crisp by Phelan's hellfire. The smirk on his face hadn't changed a bit, but his eyes no longer shown with that predator's pride.<p>

"That was your best attack? Top notch – for novices and cowards!"

"Look who's talking, for someone who had to hide behind a girl's skirt to call me out into battle!" Phelan called out, carefully twisting his foe's words.

"Tell me, did you beg the Darkness for mercy so that he could spare your life? Or perhaps he thought you weren't good enough to stand in his way? Why would he bother killing you if I could do it myself?"

_Let him crow all he wants_, thought Phelan as he bared his wolf-like teeth. _He can beat me in a match of words, but the real fight's about to commence! _

Even Scar was able to pick up on his opponent's thoughts. He spread his wings to their full length span and laughed maniacally.

"I've been going too easy on you. You wanna play hardball? Let's go!"

He kicked off once more, heading a second time for a direct attack to the chest. Phelan blocked it again with his flaming sword, but gasped in shock as Scar caught the upper hand, gripping onto the wolf-like chipmunk's paws and gave them a sharp wrench.

He was fortunate enough not to have felt any bones being broken, but Phelan held onto his sword; his only chance for survival.

Scar darted forward, close enough to kick Phelan in the chest and send him sprawling face-first into the dirt.

Furious, Phelan retaliated with a barrage of dark orbs, hurling one after another in rapid-fire succession.

They all missed Scar by a wing's tip, and it was the grating pitch of Scar's laughter that drove Phelan to carry on his firing.

A series of claws slashed downwards, causing Phelan to hold off the attack while he struck out helplessly at thin air, a cold shiver trickling down his spine.

_I might as well be fighting with my own shadow! How long can I hold up against him? _

Not only were his opponent's wings beating itself to a blur against the darkened sky, they bent to Scar's every command that he moved with the speed and delicacy of a hummingbird.

A deranged, psychotic hummingbird bent on drinking the life force out of him like nectar.

The pains in Phelan's chest grew heavier along with his breathing, while Scar seemed to be darting in and around of the battle with such ease. He parried another blow from the vampire-chipmunk's claws, but the shaped whizzed past him at breakneck speed that Phelan didn't realize it until it was too late.

And then he let out an anguished scream.

Scar had slashed him from the back, raking his claws across the wolf-like chipmunk's trench coat.

Phelan wasn't sure what he felt more; the pain – or the dumbfounded shock that nobody had done such a cowardly thing to him before, least of all in combat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Soron was going head to head on in a brawl with Faolan.<p>

The arctic-timber wolf was bulky in size, but he was much nimble as he whipped his tail, sending Soron flying into a nearby tree trunk.

"You know, you're much like your brother. I mean, he's not as skilled as you in the art of hand combat, but-"

Faolan didn't get a chance to finish as Soron launched himself from the trunk, digging his claws into the wolf's pelt and hit straight into him like a battering ram.

Though his senses were still a little foggy, the hazel-brown chipmunk could hear a series of high-pitched war cries from above. He craned his neck up and saw the little brown bat plunging downwards like an arrow, baring her tiny fangs.

Soron quickly conjured up a flare just as the flying creature came aiming for his throat. As the light engulfed the little bat and blinded her, she missed her bearings and flew a little too low, crashing into said tree.

"Cheap trick! Cheap trick! Can't see, can't see!" the bat screeched as she yanked herself free and dug her claws deep into the soft earth to cushion the impact of her landing.

* * *

><p>This time, Phelan was much prepared.<p>

As Scar dived in for another aerial attack, Phelan got down into his hunter's crouch and pounced – at the right moment where Scar came in too low, thinking that he had an open spot.

The weight was just too much for the vampire-chipmunk to carry, and they were seconds away before the ground hit them hard. Scar howled in agony as Phelan raked his claws in deep, scoring long scratches into the soft, leathery-like folds of his wings.

"Get off me, you mutt!"

A well-known theory in judo is that the bigger you are, the harder you fall. This also seemed to apply in aerodynamics as Scar executed a swift barrel roll, shifting all the extra weight towards the centre of gravity.

Which in this case, Phelan was now inches away from freefall, holding onto Scar's wings for dear life. Horrified, the wolf-like chipmunk was slipping fast from his grasp, his paws glistened with sweat.

With a cruel grin, Scar stretched out his hind legs and kicked hard at the struggling lump of fur.

And watched – while his falling enemy could do nothing but hold hopelessly onto thin air.

* * *

><p>The pain is only momentarily – right from the moment where your back slams hard into the ground, and you can't gather enough breath to fill your lungs; because it takes a moment to realize you've broken some bones.<p>

Phelan clenched and unclenched his paws against the feel of smooth soil, his eyes welling up in failure.

_I'm going to die right here and now. I... I failed to protect Soron – and Maia. My Maia._

But this was nothing compared to the torture he experienced a year ago.

_My strength... my powers... they abandoned me in the face of evil! Why? _

A tiny, yet all-too-familiar voice crept maliciously into his head.

_**Because you... were afraid to face the truth. Yesss... you knew what would happen if you called on your strengths again!**_

A wave of terror washed over Phelan, the pain now replaced by an icy sense of dread.

_You! I banished you – kept you imprisoned in my memories! You're supposed to be-_

_**Dead? Forgotten? Well, sssorry to disappoint – but how can you kill that which will make you... ssstronger?**_

_No way! Forget it! I didn't need your help back then, and I don't need it now!_

It was useless to fight against the ominous presence; now it filled every crevice of his head like running water. He relished the thought of how comforting it was.

Everything felt so soft... so numb... so mesmerizing...

_**Let me sssshow you... teach you how to win...**_

He didn't have the strength to stand, so he stalked the ground on all fours; a low, rumbling growl emanating from his throat like a rabid wolf. As he grasped his fallen sword for support, it flared once more in his paw, singeing the grass underneath to a crisp and giving off a foul, acrid smell. He picked himself up, the blade of shadows now poised at neck level.

He had returned – stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Though he remained as stoical as the grass under his feet, Aaron knew that the white-clad chipmunk with watching the battle with far more enthusiasm than the rest of the Arch put together.<p>

"What can you sense, Kira?"

"Anger clouds his judgement. Violence rekindles his soul. He no longer thinks with his heart, but the unconscious part of his mind has taken over him completely."

The look on Aaron was that of utmost concern; but this was too unnatural – even for a leader.

"Then, it's just as I have feared," he said, prompting Rhodas to swivel his head puzzlingly.

"Every swing he takes, every step he makes, brings him closer to becoming the creature he once despised."

* * *

><p>Scar had also noticed the change in the air, but kept his eyes fixed on the fight that lay ahead.<p>

"So, by fighting me, you have turned back into the assassin who once served as the Darkness' lapdog. I see no point of keeping that which opposes our cause alive, so I've no choice but to kill you."

A harsh, grating laughter resounded from the wolf-like chipmunk, an eerie resonance in his tone as though he spoke with _two_ voices.

"_**You would kill me?"**_

The last of Phelan's kindness left his fading green eyes as he stared Scar down with blood-red moons.

"_**You stole my line. And for that, you will pay tenfold."**_

He had turned too. Not from chipmunk to vampire, but from protector to destroyer.

* * *

><p>The first thing that jolted Maia back into consciousness was not the sight of a bloodthirsty Phelan; it was that low, guttural voice that caused her to jerk upright in sudden alarm.<p>

This was not the same chipmunk who comforted her in that dark closet.

Her fear kicking in, Maia ran to catch her former comrade, who had stumbled to his feet.

"Soron! Something's wrong with Phelan!"

"Gee thanks Maia, that's a real help. I had no idea until you told me, princess," said Soron, rolling his eyes.

"So does that explain why I can't understand a single thing that's going on, yet you're the one with a splitting headache?" Maia retorted, watching Soron rub his throbbing head.

While Soron would have loved to give that prissy white chipette a piece of his mind, yet there were better ways to use what remained of his conserved strength.

"Listen to me carefully, because I'm only going to explain this once," he snapped, looking out onto the front lawn where a shadow seemed to have crept over Phelan.

"When our pal here fought the Darkness about a year ago, it seems that Phelan didn't just beat him – he banished the Darkness into the deepest part of his subconscious mind – the place where all forgotten memories go to waste. But tonight, the fight is making him do things he won't or can't even remember doing at all. It's pushing him to his breaking point. And right now, I'm afraid we're close to being too late."

"Too late for what?" asked Maia, though she already knew the answer she dreaded to hear.

"If the Darkness has taken control of Phelan's subconscious by now, he'll be able to project himself through Phelan by means of those forgotten memories. His words, his thoughts, his actions will no longer be his own. And then... the chipmunk we know will disappear forever."

"Can't you do something about it?"

She half-expected Soron to leap straight into action, but instead, the hazel-brown chipmunk heaved a sigh of defeat.

"I was cocky, brash and over-confident once. That's why I couldn't defeat the Darkness. Even now, I'm afraid I'm no match for him. And if I jump in to save Phelan, Scar might use this to his advantage – after all, they're still fighting the duel on their terms."

A thunderous, agonizing scream rent the air, sending cold shivers down their spines. Nobody knew how it happened, but Scar was rolling on the ground; trashing about like some feeble, helpless worm; trying to stem the dark, rich fountain of red spurting out of the bloodied stump on his back. He was shouting curses at a smirking Phelan, who was now holding onto the tattered remains of Scar's right wing.

It caught fire in one second, the next, all that remained was a handful of ash in the wolf-like chipmunk's flaming paw.

Tears were already flowing freely down Maia's cheeks, tears she tried desperately to hold back as she realized the truth.

If Phelan won the battle, the Darkness would possess him completely like a mindless puppet.

But if Phelan lost his Faustian contract, he was on a one-way ticket to serving the Black Arch for a bleak eternity.

Either way, it was definitely clear who would emerge the victor.

* * *

><p>The vampire chipmunk was losing blood by the second, from which he drank, swallowed and licked from every wound. Despite having lost his right wing, it was enough for Scar.<p>

Or so he thought.

He hovered feebly a few inches from the ground, before he dropped like a rock; his remaining other wing still beating furiously to match his breath and cool down the beads of sweat perspiring from his brows.

"I'll fight you – even without my wings! I already had the upper hand before you set foot on this lawn, you pathetic excuse for a chipmunk!" Scar screamed again.

"_**That's the problem with your stupid kind – you never know when to give up. Perhaps I ought to make this easier on you."**_

The single, fiery sword materialized once more in Phelan's paws, but he grasped firmly onto the weapon while he stretched his arms wide. Now there was a sword in both paws, and a tyrannical grin that crept across the corrupted chipmunk.

"_**Two hits; I hit you. And then, your pretty head hits the ground."**_

There was no way now he could lose, not even as he watched Scar flare back to life with his arms engulfed in flames of darkness.

"You didn't think you were the only one who could control fire, did you?" sneered Scar.

The vampire-chipmunk's fiery arms gave him a more sinister touch. Sinister, but not swift enough. Phelan easily dodged Scar's full-frontal swipe attack, leaving his opponent to fall down on all fours. Even as he whirled back up, Phelan drew his swords, striking back in retaliation from Scar's hand-to-hand combat tactics.

Scar might've been the one with muscles, but without the use of his wings, he now found himself at the mercy of Phelan's enhanced speed – the chipmunk was fighting with the strength and ferocity of a lunatic! And to add insult to injury, it was impossible to dodge those claws that seemed to strike from a hundred directions.

Blow after blow rained down on Scar; he was quickly becoming Phelan's punching bag.

The vampire-chipmunk made a last desperate attempt to deliver a killing blow to Phelan's throat, but it was a futile effort against a much powerful and evasive opponent. Even as he held up his paws to defend himself, Scar knew with a sinking thought that the game had already ended in a checkmate.

That was when Phelan moved in close with his swords and sliced Scar's other wing clean off from its joints.

By now, the pain was unbearable as Scar went down like a rock, but nothing could compare to humiliation he felt as Phelan stamped down on his face, rubbing his foot into the brown-and-black chipmunk as the tang of his own blood mixed with the dirt and grass.

"_**Do you fear me, or do you fear death?"**_

Scar was crying – whimpering like a baby; but most of it were tears of hatred.

"I would rather die than to face dishonour. Do it! Strike me down! Kill me now!"

For some unknown reason, the creature that was once Phelan froze in his tracks.

_Kill_?

The word sounded like a forbidden delicacy; it rolled off his tongue with the sweetest of ease, but why this sudden hesitation? Would the taste of blood and death be just the same as he once remembered?

And then he heard the voice again, burrowing deeper like an ant into the anthill of his mind.

_**You don't remember, do you? You have forgotten what it's like to take a life.**_

_No... I haven't._

_**Liar! When was the last time you committed the deed itself? That's right – when the blood of your brother's family was still fresh on your paws! **_

He couldn't bear to look at himself; couldn't bear to look at Scar, whose fate was now resting in his own paws – literally.

_**If you can't bring yourself to do it again, then you're nothing! My teachings – all gone to waste! And then we'll see – who's the real coward?**_

_Coward, am I?_

Only one way to find out.

_**Perhaps it's time for another lesson from the grave...**_

He raised an arm, his paw swathed in flames and darkness, and was just about to deliver the final blow when –

"STOP! STOP IT!"

He whipped his head around, looking for the source of that insignificant voice who dared to challenge him.

There was a loud, sharp yell of "No, princess!" but his vision was blocked by a blur of creamy-white fur as Maia ran and threw herself at him in a tight embrace, her words an incoherent mess through her sobs.

"I know you're still in there, Phelan! Don't kill him, please! You told me that you can still make a change for the better, even if you can't always get what you want! And I believe you – I'm begging you! Don't throw away everything you've stood for!"

She broke down in his chest, her warm tears soaking through his mahogany-brown fur.

To her relief, the bloody red that clouded Phelan's eyes now faded back into that familiar, friendly shade of green. He looked down at the bedraggled, snivelling chipmunk in disgust before lifting up his foot and helping Scar to his paws.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky. Now get out before I change my mind," growled Phelan.

There were no cheers. No celebrations of victory. Just silence.

Not even a single member of the Arch had stepped forth to help Scar, who trudged back to the group in silent, slow paw steps.

Exhaustion wore down Phelan's senses, and as he stumbled, Maia caught him with a gentle paw. He leaned on the chipette's shoulder, giving her a weary smile of thanks.

Behind him, Phelan heard his opponent call out in what seemed to be a voice tinged with bitter defeat.

"You were right about me, you know."

But before Maia could shout out another warning, Scar yowled a battle cry as he hurtled through the air, tackling Phelan hard.

There was no escaping the jaws of death this time, and as it sank into Phelan's neck, the wolf-like chipmunk summoned the remains of his strength to hit out at whatever was trying to crush him, but not before he felt the burning claws rake his cheek, and the unmistakable sneer of his enemy.

"_I never know when to give up._"

* * *

><p>There was blood, and it ran hot and sticky from his head down to fur, trickling over his eyes that he couldn't tell whose blood it was.<p>

All he could hear was the screams of Scar's fury, and Aaron's voice rang out loud and clear.

"That's it! I'm calling off this fight right now!"

He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep for a week – maybe even a year. But how could he possibly sleep with so much darkness around him?

And then he saw the unmistakable figure of Maia, while from a safe distance, a blur of black-and-brown fur was being ganged upon by six other indistinctive shapes.

But most of all, it was her voice that brought him back to reality, at least for a while.

"Don't die on me, Phelan! Please, just hold on for a while. I'll take care of you..."

As Maia huddled closer, it seemed to Phelan that her fawn-like sheen, her creamy-white fur had filled the sky while her eyes were the stars that shone brilliantly; she was the light incarnate he had been hoping to find.

The night, which was filled with the strife of earlier sorrows, now gave way to a new dawn.

And the wolf-like chipmunk smiled, knowing that everything had fallen back into place.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_So there you have it; the fight between Phelan and Scar, and the return of the Darkness. What, you didn't think you'd see the last of him, did you? ;)_

Now that you're reading this, I have a small confession to make: I actually wrote this chapter the week before I left, and it was my idea to post it once I'd settled down so that all of you would know I wasn't entirely off the grid! :)

_Keep an eye out for the next chapter: the Chipmunks and Chipettes will be back, but I also promise plenty of fluffiness - as well as another songfic in the works (I haven't done one in ages, so I'm pretty syked about it). :)_

_See you soon, and please don't forget to review!_

_"Always trust in your stories."_

_~ Wind_


	12. Love You Like A Love Song

_G'day, fellow readers! Here's another chapter to whet your appetites! Plus, it's a songfic! ;)_

_First off, my thanks go to my buddy Perry, for pointing out some faults in this chapter and encouraging me to make some changes which I hope you'll enjoy._

_Also, with uni life starting again tomorrow, I probably won't be able to update as frequently as I did over the past few months - but there is plenty of reasons why I'm not giving up on this story ever. _

_I was hoping I'd get to post this up on Valentine's Day - you'll find out why soon enough. But I suppose now's better than never. Enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Love You Like a Love Song<strong>

Phelan awoke, groggy eyed and light headed, but the first wave of relief that greeted him was the sunlight and the sight of being back in his own bed.

Then the memories of the fight came back, and the wolf-like chipmunk immediately put a paw to his throat, as though hoping it was just another of his bad dreams. He couldn't feel anything, because he realized his neck had been heavily bandaged. It took a lot of effort for Phelan to sit up, but he did it anyway, wincing at the cuts and bruises that now adorned him from chest to bottom.

He felt naked, save for a gentle breeze that only a pair of boxer shorts could provide, and the blanket that wrapped comfortably around his body.

At least his tail was still bushy and in top waving form.

He wasn't aware that his brothers were sitting by his bedside until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"You're alright!" beamed Alvin. "Man, we thought you were a goner! You've been out like a light for two whole days!"

"How are you feeling?" asked Dave, who had just came in. Like the others, Phelan could see rings under his guardian's eyes, and the look of worry upon his face.

"Sore," Phelan managed a weary smile. "But I think I'll live."

"You're one lucky chipmunk, I'll give you that," said Simon, slowly unravelling the bandages around Phelan's neck. "By the time we got here after Soron came running over to the Chipettes', you were losing so much blood we thought we were going to lose you for good. There were some punctures in your arteries, though nothing major, but I managed to patch you up pretty well."

By the time the bandages came undone, Phelan braced himself, preparing for the worst.

"You're recovering pretty fast," said Simon, giving Phelan the thumbs-up. "At most, I think you'll be up and about in a couple of days."

"It still feels like I've broken some ribs," Phelan muttered, running his fingers repeatedly over his neck.

"You did," said Simon matter-of-factly. "That explains the bruises on your chest. But even without Maia's healing, you've got one heck of a metabolism rate."

At the mention of her name, Phelan's eyes went wild with concern. "Maia? How is she? Was she hurt?"

He would've hopped out of bed if it hadn't been for the combined efforts of the Chipmunks holding him down.

"Relax, Phelan. She's fine. Actually, she was the one who calmed me down so that I could work on your neck, even though I said you were losing a lot of blood," reassured Simon.

"Trust a sucker like Scar to pull a sucker punch," said Phelan, chuckling weakly at his own little pun.

"That's the name of the jerk who did this to you?" Alvin said, his face growing redder than his cap. He rolled up his sleeves. "When I get my paws on him, I'm gonna make him really live up to his name!"

"Where is she? Maia?" asked Phelan, ignoring Alvin's tirades.

"Back home with the Chipettes. I guess she'd be sleeping by now," said Simon.

"What do you mean, back home?"

It was Dave's turn to answer. "She's been by your bedside for the last two days. I couldn't bear to tell her, so I asked the boys to take over her place instead. She wouldn't leave until you woke up, that's what Simon told me."

"She really said that?" said Phelan, amazed at what the creamy-white chipette could accomplish.

"You're very lucky, you know," Alvin smiled.

"Yeah, you're the next munk to tell me that apart from Simon."

Alvin threw up his hands in exaggerated annoyance.

"No, not like that, silly! Haven't you noticed the way Maia behaves every time she hangs out with you?"

Phelan nodded. "I might have; once or twice, but isn't that just her nature? I mean, there's no harm in her to be a little shy around newcomers like us."

"Seriously, you've got a lot to learn about being with a lady," said Alvin, and even Theodore's sweet innocent face nodded in agreement.

"Alright, boys, that's enough," said Dave. "I think we ought to let Phelan have his rest. Come on, you can talk to him later after dinner. "

As Dave led the Chipmunks out of the room, Phelan could hear Alvin's voice growing softer downstairs. "Geez, some guys just don't know a good thing when they see it right in front of them..."

"Thanks, Dave," said Phelan, lying back on his pillow.

"I'll bring you something to eat. Oh, and by the way, you've got another visitor."

"Who's that?"

But Dave had already closed the door behind him, leaving Soron to carry a bowl of piping hot soup balanced on a tray. He grinned as he placed the bowl next to Phelan's bedside.

"Not my best effort, but at least I got Theo to teach me how to cook."

"Aw, Soron, you shouldn't have." As the aroma of tomatoes and broth wafted through his nostrils, Phelan realized just how hungry he was.

"But I wanted to. For my stubborn big brother who wouldn't stop looking out for me," Soron added, dipping a spoon into the creamy red stuff. "Now sit up and open that big mouth of yours."

"Hey! I'm not stu-"

Phelan had already propped himself back up, but as he was about to make another protest, Soron seized the opportunity to dip the spoon into the wolf-like chipmunk's mouth and he tipped it down, letting the warm, delicious soup course through Phelan's stomach. Though Phelan wanted to tell Soron that he didn't fancy the idea of being treated like a baby, he actually found the experience quite enjoyable, so he sat there in silence, letting his brother spoon feed him for the next half hour or so.

"What happened after that? Back there, after I lost consciousness?" asked Phelan, licking his lips.

Soron put away the empty bowl as he spoke.

"You should've seen the 'munk in charge. Aaron, if I'm not mistaken. He blew his top so badly I thought that Scar was going to lose his nuts for sure. But he shouted at Scar, and he shouted back. Then Aaron raised his arms up – to the moon, I think – because his paws were glowing with this strange pale light. And when he pointed his paws at Scar, it was like he couldn't move a single inch. No strings, no tendrils like you, but it just happened. Then he dragged Scar back like some puppet master while the others followed behind."

"Just like that?" Perhaps the Arch made the right choice when they decided to appoint Aaron as their leader, thought Phelan.

"I'm surprised they left him in charge," said Soron, sharing Phelan's opinions. "Personally, I thought a vampire like Scar would be the most likely candidate, but even you could make minced meat out of him."

"Still, he was one of the best fighters I've encountered, I'll give you that."

Phelan paused for a moment to let Soron inspect his neck. "You don't suppose I've been turned, do you?"

"Only one way to find out."

Instantly, Soron whipped out a clove of garlic and dangled it in front of Phelan's face.

The wolf-like chipmunk just rolled his eyes. "Haha. Very funny, Soron. You know I still don't like garlic."

Soron gave an innocent shrug as he pocketed the garlic away. "I rest my case."

* * *

><p>Phelan must have dozed off again, because the room seemed to be darker than usual.<p>

But the strange and fuzzy shape that appeared before him didn't look round enough to be the moon. Phelan blinked, and slowly, the glimmer of dancing lights materialized into two separate shades of blue and green.

They turned out to be the most beautiful pair of eyes staring back at him – the eyes which made the nightmares go away.

When Phelan saw the warm, glowing smile, the cute heart-shaped nose and the familiar creamy-white fur, his face lit up like the morning sun.

"M-Maia?"

The silence that followed was brief, but not in the slightest bit awkward as Phelan let her caress the tuft on his forehead before speaking again. "Are you alright?"

"I thought I should be the one asking you that," said Maia. Her meek, yet blissful voice gave Phelan the impression that she was almost whispering.

Or trying to hide something from him.

"I just couldn't resist being the first to wake you. Every time I look into those eyes of yours, it reminds me of the forest back home," she went on. "You've made me feel more comfortable than ever before."

"Well, if that's how you feel, than you're welcome," Phelan smiled. "Say, you didn't happen to treat many patients back home, did you?

"I'll let you in on a secret. You're my first. But you're turning out to be my best patient so far," said Maia, and they both broke out into laughter.

Then all of a sudden, Phelan's expression shifted into a look of serious concern as Maia winced in pain, drawing her paw back as though she was stung.

"Maia, you're hurt! What happened?"

"I - I'm fine. Really, it's nothing-"

But Phelan had already reached out to touch Maia's delicate paw. And as if under his spell, she brought it closer for the wolf-like chipmunk to see.

There were tiny strands of creamy-white fur growing back on a patch of bare skin, a sign of a progressive recovery. But the hellfire from Scar's whip had cut deep into Maia's arm, and Phelan could see a tiny, yet angry welt sprouting up near the chipette's wrist.

"I've tried rubbing ointments and putting it under the tap, but nothing seems to be working." Each passing second brought Maia closer to tears. "It hurts so bad."

Even Phelan felt as though his heart would break from sharing the pain.

"Here, give me your arm, Maia."

"But-"

"Trust me," said Phelan, and Maia could sense his warm, reassuring spirit coursing through the soft grip that held her paw.

Maia was still staring longingly into his eyes as she brought her arm closer to Phelan. To her surprise, the wolf-like chipmunk started sniffing the wound – he looked it over meticulously – before lapping it clean with his tongue, like a cat grooms its own fur.

While she did her best to control herself, Maia's first instinct was to recoil back; she wasn't sure of such feral and unsanitary habits. But the pain – even the swelling seemed to subside with every lick, and as a thin coat of Phelan's saliva left a cooling sensation on her arm, she let him wash over her burns with his gentle, repetitive strokes.

"How does that feel?" Phelan asked. He even kissed the burn on Maia's arm, which made her blush.

"Much better. But... how did you do that?"

Phelan shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I got my fair share of burns playing with hellfire over the years. Turns out all you need is some good old chipmunk spit!"

He chuckled at his own little theory, but stopped as he realized Maia had her head bent, and she fell silent once more.

"Maia, what's wrong?"

The creamy-white chipette looked up at him, her face a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Why do you do this, Phelan?"

"I'm not sure I understand you, Maia."

"You stood up for me; defended me when Soron was coping with his grandmother's passing. And you accepted Scar's challenge. You fought for me, even though you weren't sure you'd make it out alive."

"I would've done the same for anyone, you know that. Even for my family."

But Maia was still convinced that Phelan was turning every sentence into riddles.

"I heard what you said. 'You leave my Maia alone, or it'll be the end of your sorry hide.'"

Phelan took her paws and rested them between his.

"I can understand if all the other 'munks in the world only want to chase your tail. But what I want – more than anything else in the world... is to chase after your heart."

"What do you mean?"

"I really like you, Maia."

The words tumbled out before he could stop himself, and Phelan's ears flattened in embarrassment, his cheeks blushing a deep red. "Um, d-did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, Phelan. You sure did."

"Well..." Phelan ruffled the back of his head. "I... I still wanted to say thank you... for b-bringing me back into the light. You know, when I was being taken over and stuff-"

This time, his words got stuck in his throat as Maia nuzzled her nose into Phelan's cheeks, planting a kiss on both sides.

"And that's my way of saying thank you. For saving my life. Now we're even."

"Not quite," Phelan said. "I've told you how I've felt about you from the day we first met." He brushed aside a few strands of hair that had fallen across Maia's forehead. "_Mo chuisle_, remember?"

"You still haven't told me what it means."

Phelan brought Maia closer until he could see his own smiling reflection in those eyes that sparkled blue and green.

"It's Irish for 'My pulse, my heartbeat'. But most of all, it means this."

And before Maia could realize what was happening, Phelan pressed his mouth lovingly onto hers.

Their first kiss. Lip to lip, breath to breath.

"I love you, _my sweetheart_."

* * *

><p>At first, Maia's eyes widened in surprise, but as she closed them; her senses dulled with passion, her mind was racing – screaming with thoughts of her fantasy.<p>

Except this time, she wasn't dreaming it.

_He loves me? I can't believe it! All this while, he's been keeping it a secret! But he really loves me!_

So why did she find herself breaking down in Phelan's arms, sobbing in wretched desolation as though her heart had been shattered into pieces?

"Maia?" said Phelan. It wasn't a question, but she didn't know how to answer him.

_Why didn't he tell me this earlier?_

As if he could read her mind, Phelan stared calmly into her face. "Do you remember when you probed into my mind and saw the things I did in the past?"

"Y-you knew?"

Now she felt two of herself in the same body; one wanted to resent Phelan and strike out against him, while the other longed to cuddle up in his arms and forget about everything – the Order, the mission, Serenity, everything.

But somehow, she couldn't recognize either one of those selves anymore.

"I made a terrible mistake when I loved once," said Phelan, looking off into the distance. "I didn't just hurt the girl I had a crush on, I almost tore a family into pieces."

Was that regret she detected hidden somewhere in his voice?

"And because of that, when Alvin ran away from home, he nearly got killed because of my actions. How could I forgive myself if I took away a brother, a friend, and a son from the people who put their faith in me?"

Realization dawned upon the creamy-white chipette. "Y-you were afraid you would make those same mistakes again?"

Phelan nodded. "I just couldn't bear the thought of hurting you, Maia."

"But you're the kindest and bravest chipmunk I've ever known! You're not afraid of anything."

"I was. When I lay there, thinking that I was going to die, I thought to myself, 'I've survived countless battles before, and I was hoping – praying – that I would cheat death once more. And when I did, I asked myself, why? Why give me all of those second chances?"

His paw, rubbing gently against Maia's chin, travelled softly down to rest above her heart.

"Perhaps Fate decided to cross our paths together, because I realized the answer was staring at me right in my face."

As Phelan's words washed over Maia, she couldn't think of anything else to say, except for the thought of what a fool she must look right now, crying over a silly and worthless business.

"I should probably leave you to your rest, Phelan. Besides, you don't want to see me like this."

The wolf-like chipmunk, however, held on tighter to Maia's paws, as though strengthening his desire to be in her company. Maia's eyes were fixed on the sheets; she was afraid to look up, until Phelan leaned forward and gently licked the tears flowing down her cheeks.

A wolf's kiss for his beloved mate.

Maia giggled as she felt his soft tongue caress her fur.

"If this is your way of cheering me up, then you're a silly puppy."

"Maybe I like being a silly puppy," Phelan grinned, giving a playful bark. "Maybe I like being _your_ puppy."

He lay down on his back, allowing Maia to scratch his belly. Offering up the most vulnerable part of his body must have been the biggest amount of trust he'd ever given to someone. But Phelan had his eyes closed and his tail wagging with delight, so Maia saw no harm in savouring the moment with him as she stroked those luscious strands of mahogany fur she found so adorable.

"I've loved you for a very long time, Phelan. But I was afraid you wouldn't love me in return. You were always so shifty, so full of mystery – like the night."

Phelan shook his head.

"You're wrong, Maia. That part of me died along with my allegiance to the Darkness a long time ago. Whatever's left of me, what I am now – I want to be forever yours."

* * *

><p>They lay there in silence, fully aware of the warmth from their bodies merging together; their tails wrapped around each other. But the look in his eyes drew her like a bee to a flower, and she could see how much they were filled with longing and beckoning.<p>

She relaxed into his embrace, parting her lips to feel his tongue, warm and sweet as it tasted every inch of her mouth. And from the way he held her, Maia knew that he too had been dreaming of this moment.

She thought of herself as a child once more, safe in his arms and basking in the touch of his paws running gently through her silken hair.

This was the place she wanted to be, where dreams and reality merged together like their hearts.

And nothing would pull them apart except for –

"Gotcha!"

The lights came on, giving off a bright glare that took a while for both Phelan and Maia to adjust to, but there was no mistaking the seven chipmunks that came into the room.

"Guess who got caught on Candid Camera?" Alvin chuckled, then turned to face Simon, his hand outstretched. "Pay up, Simon!"

"Alvin!" exclaimed Phelan. "W-wait, why is Simon paying you?"

"We had a bet," Simon said nonchalantly, pressing a dollar into his brother's eager hand. "He wagered a dollar that you and Maia would be making out tonight, and I said you're not the kind of guy who ends up kissing the girl he only got to know four days ago." He polished his glasses on his sleeve, rolling his eyes. "Guess I was wrong about that."

Maia was about to say something, when she was gently tackled by Brittany and her sisters; now the four of them were pulled into a group hug.

"Congratulations, Maia!" said Brittany. "I think you just set the fastest record ever for sealing your relationship with a kiss!"

"Yeah, we heard everything you said from behind the door!" said Jeanette. "We know Phelan's a true gentleman, but we had no idea he loves you so much!"

"All thanks to the love doctor!" Alvin beamed, puffing out his chest.

Phelan wasn't the only one who laughed at Alvin's words.

"So, let me get this straight?" said Eleanor. "You didn't tell Maia you loved her, because you were afraid you'd make the same mistakes like you did with Britt?"

"That's right," Phelan said. "As a matter of fact..." He signalled the boys with a gesture of his paw, then huddled together while they whispered what seemed to be a secret plan.

Finally, when they had finished, Alvin looked up, beaming at Maia.

"Our dear Phelan would like to tell you how much he's in love with you. But because he's not good with words, he'd like to serenade you with a song instead."

"Really?" The creamy-white chipette's eyes lit up. "Nobody's ever sang to me before."

"Well, I suppose there'll always be a first," Phelan smiled. As he guided Maia slowly to the centre of the room, the boys brought out their instruments.

"Seriously, bro, you want to play a love song on that thing?" asked Phelan, pointing at the electronic keyboard that Soron had just set up.

Perhaps he'd always had that serious look on his face, but then the hazel-brown chipmunk raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You're looking at one of the best synthesizing chipmunks ever!"

Soron started playing on the keyboard, striking a clear, rich chord that sounded as though it came straight out of an authentic piano. As Simon drew a bowstring across his cello, adding a deep, reverberating accompaniment to the music, Phelan offered a paw to Maia.

"May I have this dance?"

The creamy-white chipette smiled as he kissed her hand, taking her first few steps on the floor. "Of course you may, my love."

Soron's fingers were like magic, playing a beautiful melody straight from his keyboard. The chipettes just stood next to their counterparts as the music played on, watching as the love-struck pair began to waltz in a slow, delicate rhythm.

Phelan opened his heart out to Maia, and started to sing.

_Heartbeats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Theodore drummed a little to the beat, which helped the waltzing duo to keep up with their steps.

_Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

During the musical interlude, Phelan looked hesitantly at Maia, her mind probably thinking the same thought as his. Would she still reciprocate his feelings for her? He steeled his nerves as he waited for her response.

"I love you, Maia."

"I love you too, Phelan."

He smiled, never letting go of their embrace while he rocked her gently to the music.

_One step closer  
>One step closer<br>_

Phelan drew himself closer to Maia, and as he sang the last verse, he almost whispered it into her ear.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

There wasn't a single dry eye in the room, even after the music stopped playing.

"Wow," said Alvin, who was still applauding. "That's the most I've heard you sing, Phelan, apart from last year's Halloween party."

"Shut up," grinned Phelan, though he didn't say anything more as he locked lips with Maia again, earning a few more wolf whistles from the watching crowd.

"Alright, break it up, people. Show's over. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone to some privacy," said Alvin, ushering the chipmunks, including Soron, and their counterparts out.

"Since when did you care about privacy?" asked Phelan.

"I'm not," said Alvin, and there was no mistaking that mischievous glimmer in his amber eyes. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow! Full story, you got that, bro?"

"Just leave already," the wolf-like chipmunk smiled, waving a paw impatiently.

Once the door swung closed, Phelan and Maia were left staring into each other's eyes; neither of them knowing what to say.

Instead, Phelan's jaws parted in a huge yawn.

"Boy, I'm bushed! If only I were feeling better, then I'd dance with you the whole night long, Maia."

Maia suppressed a giggle. "Come on, sleepyhead. I'll tuck you in."

He spoke with no signs of desperation, but held onto every word, as though each one was fragile.

"Stay with me. Please? Just until I'm fast asleep."

"Aw, does the brave warrior need to sleep with his night light on?"

"He sure does. Because he loves his night light very much."

How could she say no to those puppy dog eyes?

"Alright. But you'd better not try anything funny or you're not going to laugh at the word 'nut squash."

Phelan laughed, his tone betraying nothing except his genuine kindness.

"Maia, I would never do anything to hurt you. I swear it."

The creamy-white chipette helped Phelan back into bed, but got under the covers with him, ruffling his chest fur. He felt warm and cuddly, like her own giant teddy bear.

"Good night, Phelan," Maia cooed, kissing his forehead. "Pleasant dreams, my sweetheart."

She had to strain her ears to hear Phelan's murmurs before he drifted off into his dreams.

"Thank you, Maia... for everything..."

* * *

><p>Maia bounced down the stairs two at a time, her heart fluttering in rhythm with each step.<p>

"It's official..." she thought. "I'm in love with Phelan Seville..."

"So, you thought you could land the big catch, didn't you?" came an angry voice behind her, a voice she knew all too well.

Maia swallowed the sudden lump in her throat as she felt her cheeks warm up with embarrassment.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." she quietly replied, trying to keep her composure.

Suddenly, Soron grabbed her by the shoulders, and slammed her back to the nearby wall; his paw was quick to cover her mouth before she could let out a scream.

The last thing he needed was another pain in the tail to be up tonight.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, princess," he growled, his eyes glowing a dangerous silver.

Maia gulped, her whole body freezing at the sight of the Rouge pinning her, leaving her helpless.

"I know this is all Serenity's little gig for you to get me back to the Order. I can bet on my life that she tasked you with falling in love with Phelan to get close to him, as well as me. Then you could work your stupid little charms on me and I'll be persuaded to come crawling back to Serenity!"

Maia's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly felt tears touch her cheeks.

"Save your breath, little princess. Did you think I was going to believe that story where you came down to earth as a shooting star? Oops, sorry. I guess Serenity forgot to mention I read thoughts, and I saw everything in that cute little head of yours!"

He leaned in close to her.

"I'll warn you this once, princess, and I won't tell you a second time," he whispered, a dark growl emitting from his throat.

"Break my brother's heart, and I'll see to it you return to her in pieces. She may not forgive me for it, but he's the only family I have left."

No matter how much she turned, she couldn't tear herself away from the stare that bore deep into her face.

"And I'd kill for family."

In a flash, Soron vanished into the night.

* * *

><p>All alone in the hallway, Maia sank to her knees with her tail wrapped around her legs, curling up in a miserable ball as she let herself be consoled by the racking of her sobs.<p>

_Why? Why is he so keen on destroying the only thing that makes me happy?_

Then a sudden thought occurred to her. And why not? He could've told Phelan from the moment he came back.

_It's because of the Order's code! He won't turn me in because it compromises my situation! And the code is all he has left which binds him to the Order – no, his only link left to Serenity._

She blinked the last of her tears away, nodding to herself with a firm resolution.

_Phelan loves me and Soron's threats are only as large as his mouth._

_But how will I know of both for sure?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_The song that Phelan serenades Maia with is Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_. I'm not sure if I'm the first one to use this song for a Chipmunks fic, but it is a beautiful song none the less, and I thought it fitted with Phelan's situation as well._

_Will it be all smooth sailing for the new couple? Or will the Darkness and the Arch stand in the way? And what about Serenity and the Order of Light?_

_Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter (worry not; it will come), and don't forget to review! :D_

_P.S: Any ideas or requests that you'd like to share, big or small, are very much welcome for this story. That's how I got to expand on The Darkness Comes - because it all branched out from the little suggestions made by you readers._

_"Always trust your stories,"_

_~ Wind_


	13. In The Spotlights

_Ok; I know I have some explaining to do, but first of all - I'm back with another chapter! Yay!_

_My first month in Australia has been somwhat of a challenge, because I have missed home occasionally. However, I'm doing perfectly fine and keeping up with my studies._

_And on a sidenote, I went for The Hunger Games this afternoon. It was a ride of freaking AWESOMENESS! XD_

_So I'm just taking a quick break to post this up, and as always, I hope you enjoy it. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: In the Spotlights<strong>

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, boys! You don't want to be late for the talk show."

Dave was hastily scooping out the omelettes from the frying pan and putting them onto three separate plates each. He handed them to the boys, who tore straight into their breakfast with great gusto.

Theodore looked up from his meal. "Dave, can Phelan come with us for the interview? He's a part of the family now, right?"

"I don't know about that, Theodore. We'll have to see if he's feeling well enough," Dave said cautiously.

"Well, why don't we just ask him? It's not that hard to get him talking," Alvin pointed out.

Dave turned his back to put the pan in the sink, which gave Simon the opportunity to nudge Alvin in the ribs.

"Alvin, don't be ridiculous! How do you know Phelan's going to answer you straight away, unless he can teleport?" hissed the blue-clad chipmunk.

"Because here he comes right now."

They watched as Phelan came bouncing right into the kitchen. There was something different about the way he walked – skipped, perhaps – as though there were springs built inside of him. Every step he made was a little hop, his tail swished side to side as though it had a life of its own. Joy came off him in waves, so radiant that it could have filled the whole room.

"Morning," Phelan took his place in between Alvin and Theodore, while Dave handed him a plate of eggs.

"You look like your usual self today, Phelan. Feeling better already?" asked Dave.

Phelan was already wolfing down his breakfast, but looked up with a cheerful nod.

"Told you so," whispered Alvin to Simon.

Phelan didn't seem to notice his brother's playful bickering; instead he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Dave?"

"Mm?" Dave kept his eyes on Phelan as the wolf-like chipmunk grinned away.

"I never thought I'd say this, but cream is my new favourite colour."

"Well... okay. I can get some beige shirts for you the next time we go shopping," said Dave.

"And her eyes... wow. They're the prettiest – no, most dazzling eyes I've ever seen." Phelan's tongue lolled dreamily out of the corner of his mouth.

The other chipmunks were doing their best to hold back their laughter at the sight of their brother.

"Uh oh," said Alvin as though addressing an imaginary audience. "I think someone's been bitten by the love bug."

"So what if I am? I'm proud of it!" Phelan strutted out his chest. "Besides, I'm not the only one in the family with a girlfriend, you know."

"Yeah, so says the 'munk who got to kiss and sleep with his girl on their first night. Dude, you're a true Seville if you set that record!" Alvin punched the air.

"She only kept me company till I fell asleep. That's not exactly something to brag about," Phelan said as he went over to help Dave pull his head over his vest.

"Thanks, Phelan. Now that we're all here, I just wanted to remind you that I'll be leaving for the airport later. As you probably know, I have to sign that international deal that'll get us that tour in Asia, so I'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

There was a loud series of groans from the three Sevilles, especially Alvin.

"Can't we come along with you, Dave? We're old enough to be going on long-distance journeys, not cooped up like prisoners in our own home!"

"Absolutely not," Dave folded his arms. "I still haven't forgotten what happened when I left the three of you alone on my last business trip."

"Oh yeah," Alvin laughed. "That was fun!"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say it involved us and the Chipettes in a race around the world," Simon explained. "Turns out we were actually delivering diamonds to other buyers, but in the end the smugglers were apprehended and the rest is history."

"Wow, that must've been some adventure!" said Phelan. "I wonder why Hollywood didn't make a movie out of it?"

"Anyway," Dave spoke up, "I spoke to Miss Miller to see if she would look after you boys while I'm gone."

This time, Phelan joined in the chorus of groaning. "Aw, Dave!"

"_However_," Dave went on, "Miss Miller is joining a seminar for seniors and won't be back until the end of the month. So I have no choice but to leave you boys and the Chipettes on your own. Phelan, you and Simon are in charge."

"What about the girls?" Phelan asked, when the doorbell rang just in time.

"Why not ask them in person?" said Alvin as he ran to open the door. Sure enough, the Chipettes were already there, and they were thrilled to greet their counterparts.

But no one was especially happier than a certain creamy-white chipette.

Maia let out a squeal of joy as she threw her arms around Phelan. "You're feeling better already?"

"I am now, thanks to you." They paused for a moment to share a kiss.

"Phelan, stop it..." Maia giggled as the wolf-like chipmunk took a step forward, nuzzling his nose deep into her sweet-scented fur. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Embarrassed that we're in love?" "Aw, you look so cute when you care."

Behind them, Alvin was making gagging faces.

"Alright everyone, get in the car. We're running late and I have to be in the airport in an hour."

Usually, Phelan would race Alvin to the door to call shotgun, but this time, Phelan took Maia by the hand and escorted her gracefully out to the porch.

"What? No one else wants to call shotgun?" The red-clad chipmunk looked genuinely surprised.

Dave sighed as he held the door open for the others. "Just get in the car, Alvin. The rest of you will have to squeeze in a little at the back."

"Well, at least I'll get the front row to myself. "Hey Dave, do you think they'll provide you with movies on the plane? Because I've got a good source of entertainment provided in case you get bored!"

"Nice try, Alvin, but you're still not going with me to Asia, and that's final."

"Aw, come on, Dave! I promise I'll be good! You won't even know I'm there."

"Alvin..."

"What if I stayed for just a few days?"

"ALVIN!"

* * *

><p>The couch was as comfy as a bed, with a velvet material and wide enough to seat all four of them, yet Phelan found it hard to resist an urge to pick at his claws or twitch his legs every once in a while.<p>

"Remember, just smile, relax and have fun," Simon had told him minutes before they were on air. "Don't show the world you're afraid, because they'll know if you are from every little thing you do."

_Easy for you to say. You've been doing this your whole life!_

Phelan felt a huge disappointment weighing down in his guts. Perhaps it was the bright, glaring light from somewhere in the studio that shone harshly on him.

He shot an envious look at Alvin, who seemed to have no trouble answering almost all the questions addressed to them.

It didn't occur to him that the host was calling his name several times until he snapped back to focus.

"Phelan, I see you've been quiet the whole time. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I've never done this before," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything. Don't worry about it too much, Phelan; you'll get used to being thrown into the spotlight soon enough!"

There was a cue of laughter from the audience, and though Phelan felt his ears flushing with embarrassment, he joined in along with the others.

"So, the world first heard about you when you performed at your brothers' Halloween school party last year. And is it true that you left immediately after making your debut appearance?"

"He was-"

Simon immediately clasped a paw over Alvin's mouth. "Ssh! Give Phelan a chance to speak!"

Phelan didn't need another chance for the host to press him further.

"Yes, I did leave. But I didn't know where my calling really was, at least for a while. That's why I did a bit of... backpack travelling. I... just needed to get away from everything – the paparazzi, the rumours and the gossip. Of course, I had my family's blessings, and I wouldn't be here if not for their support."

"What made you decide to come back?"

"A lot of things, really. I missed home, I missed being with my brothers. And that's when I realized I did the right thing – by being closer to family."

A brief 'Aw' came up from around the audience.

"What about your friends? Anyone special in particular?"

"Well..."

"You have a best friend? Someone more than that? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

The host seemed to be enjoying this gentle form of torture, as poor Phelan wouldn't even look up from rubbing his paws together and shuffling his toes.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'?"

The crowd screamed their approval, and as Phelan gathered the courage to look up, all those faces were smiling back, urging him to spill his deepest secrets. He caught a quick glimpse of Brittany and her sisters seated somewhere in the front row, but what would _she_ think?

There was only one way to find out.

Thinking of himself as a wolf and not a chipmunk, Phelan took a stand.

"She's in the audience today, and I just wanted to let her know that I love her very much."

* * *

><p>After the talk show had ended and the chipmunks went backstage, there was a knock on the stage door and a voice telling them they had visitors.<p>

The Chipettes were already crowding around their counterparts, but Maia pulled Phelan into a corner of the room. The two love-struck chipmunks embraced each other.

"You know you didn't have to do this for me," Maia's lips parted in a warm smile.

"But I did. I want you to know that I'll be willing to do anything for you. Anything at all."

"Then... there's something I have to tell you. Please, you've got to hear me out this time."

"Oh, you're not going to tell me you have a secret boyfriend, are you?"

Maia shook her head, but she looked behind her to make sure her sisters were fully occupied before bending over to whisper in Phelan's ear.

"I haven't been Marked yet."

* * *

><p>It happened the following afternoon.<p>

An uncomfortable silence washed over Phelan as he watched Soron sipping calmly from the steaming mug of hot cocoa prepared specially for his visit.

_How do I get him to talk without smelling like a rat? Either way, it's now or never!_

"I heard about your interview yesterday," Soron broke the ice. "Congratulations on a job well done, I thought the scourge of the Darkness would be scared stiff by the entertainment press."

"Th-thanks." Phelan cleared his throat. "Soron, can I ask you something?"

The hazel-brown chipmunk put down his mug, but not before wagging a suspicious finger at Phelan.

"You've never asked me for anything before. And you've made me a drink. What's in it for you?"

"Nothing!" Phelan added hastily, before remembering to keep his composure. "It's just… you're my brother and all, but I don't know anything about the Order of Light, or what they've done to keep us safe."

"You don't have to know," came Soron's brusque reply, and a change was settling on his face, which suggested he didn't want anything else to do with the people who took him in. "But sure, ask away."

Phelan kept his contact with Soron while he chose his next words carefully.

"Were there any rites of passage you had to go through to become a member? Any initiation ceremonies for newbies?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, there is one."

"What is it?" Phelan pulled his best curious face.

"It's called the Marking. To put it simply, an apprentice is given a mark somewhere on their body by somebody else, usually a more experienced member of the Order."

"When you said 'somewhere on their body', do you mean…?" Phelan's voice trailed off, his eyes widening at the thought of –

His response was a thump on the head from Soron.

"You idiot, I'm trying to keep it rated PG here! They don't bare their whole bodies – just the place where they wish to be Marked."

"Oh. Sorry about that. How big is this 'Mark'?"

"It all depends. Sometimes it's just a symbol, while others want to make it look like a huge tattoo."

The hazel-brown chipmunk got up and pulled down his trousers, revealing an inky-black swirl in the shape of a dragon just above his thigh.

"Serenity chose this for me during my Marking ceremony. She was in the Order for about a year when I first joined. So it was only fair that I should be the one to Mark her in return."

"You did a Marking ceremony for Serenity?"

"As my way of returning the favour, yes." He paused, shaking his head as though to clear the memories away. "Boy, did I learn a couple of things about her during her Marking."

"What's that?"

"One: Serenity is extremely ticklish, especially below the belly. Two, she packs a hell of a roundhouse kick, especially with her right hind leg."

Phelan was dumbfounded. "She attacked you? Isn't that supposed to be against the rules?"

"Not in this case. I was going to Mark her somewhere above her leg, but I must've stood too close to her. Next thing I knew, I had the wind knocked out of me and I was ten feet away from Serenity staring up at the ceiling."

"Ouch. Talk about getting a kick out of your job," Phelan guffawed, and even Soron had to admit it was funny as he suppressed a chuckle.

"Anyways, once the victim – I mean, apprentice receives a Mark of their own, he or she will be acknowledged as a true member of the Order, receive the blessings of the Light, blah blah blah, and have their powers enhanced to their full potential."

"What became of Serenity after… you left?"

"Right now, I think she's the acting head of the Order. Serenity was always into politics – up until her Marking, she never really had any time for me." Soron's eyes were clouded as he forced the bitterness out of his voice. "So much for a ceremony that was supposed to bring us together."

"What d'you mean by that?"

"There's more to the Marking than just getting a permanent tattoo – it's a ritual which carries a far deeper meaning. But I don't expect you to know anything; you're not exactly Order material yourself."

"Oh yeah? Try me," Phelan challenged.

For a moment, he thought he was about to push the wrong buttons, when Soron let out a defeated sigh.

"When a member of the Order finally decides who to Mark, it's a sign that he's imprinted onto her, and she'll be expected to Mark him in return. An apprentice usually doesn't know until he's gone through it, but the Marking is, in reality, a ceremony that binds two individuals together for eternity."

"You mean, like soulmates?"

Soron nodded, then threw himself back on the couch as he massaged his temples.

"So that's why you Marked Serenity!" Phelan said. "You were in love with her?"

But Soron didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"I'm up to my neck in trouble with the Order as it is, but they'll have my head on a plate if they found out I told you about their sacred traditions."

"Hey," said Phelan, sitting himself next to his brother and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You know I'm not a snitch, right? Trust me, I won't tell a soul – not even my brothers."

He was surprised to hear a harsh laughter rise from the depths of Soron's belly.

"Ah, forget about it! Let them do what they want with me. I couldn't give a horse's ass about what the Order thinks."

Phelan smiled as he handed Soron his mug of cocoa. "So let me get this straight. The Marking's done by someone who's already in the Order?"

"That's the way it's always been, and always will be."

"But what if, let's say, an apprentice wants to be Marked by someone who's _not_ from the Order?"

The mug shattered to the floor with a deafening clang.

Soron whipped around to face Phelan, his voice growing dangerously soft. "She told you all about it, didn't she?"

Even in his silence, Phelan's pursed lips were a sign that got Soron to pound his paws together. "I knew it! That prissy little princess! Wait 'till I get my paws on her!"

"Soron, that's enough. We haven't even agreed to do the Marking yet."

"So that's why she came to you? Because nobody would do it for her? Stuck-up little brat, that's what she is!"

Phelan clenched his fists, but kept his breathing even.

"I said I would be happy to do it for her. I just don't know how. Come on Soron, you know your way around the Order. I need you to tell me what to do for a Marking ceremony."

"You're blinded by your feelings for her, but thankfully you're not stupid enough," spat Soron. "The Marking is a lie; you're only going to make a fool out of yourself, and your actions will get Maia expelled from the Order." He paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Although I have to admit it, I'd like to see you try."

Phelan crossed his arms. "You're not the boss of me, Soron Andrews."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're not a member of the Order! And since I'm the voice of experience, I'm telling you, you'll be making a huge mistake if you choose to Mark her."

And then Phelan did something he'd never done before. Right in front of Soron, he fell to his knees.

"Soron, I'm begging you, please. I've never loved anyone like Maia before. This could be my chance to show how much I care for her." The wolf-like chipmunk was now close to tears.

While he might have been full of ego and hot air, there was no mistaking the edge of sympathy in Soron's voice as he helped Phelan up.

"Even if I wanted to, it's out of my hands. I'm sorry, Phelan, but I can't help you. And that's final."

Rather than let a defeated Phelan show him to the door, the hazel-brown chipmunk made his way out, leaving behind the empty shell of a fuming and dejected brother.

* * *

><p>Tonight's dinner was mashed potatoes with broccoli and cauliflower in cheese; Phelan's favourite, but the longer he stared at it, he thought of what Soron's face would look like after he'd knock some sense into his brother.<p>

"Come on, Phelan, eat up!" Theodore was already digging into his second helping. "You don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

"I'm not hungry," said Phelan, and rather than to be bombarded with more questions, he stormed up the stairs, ignoring his brothers' calls.

Phelan climbed into bed, pummelling his pillow as the thought of Soron continuously poked through his mind. It only made him angrier, but eventually he gave up and closed his eyes, though he was certain there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Hours later, he heard the light flicker back to life. Phelan didn't budge an inch, pretending he was still asleep while Alvin and the others came into the room and got themselves ready for bed. It took a few more agonizing moments, but darkness penetrated through Phelan's eyelids and the only sounds he could hear were his brothers' gentle snoring.

Careful not to let his paws make the slightest squeak, Phelan made his way to the window, where he could see the streetlamps, the clear night sky, and most of all, the tree which he climbed not only to escape the Darkness, but the first step into finding a way into his newfound family.

_Did all of this really happen a year ago?_ he thought, watching the branches swaying slightly to the breeze. _I can't believe how much things have changed since then._

From the reflected panes, there was nothing else in sight, except the strange dark figure who appeared in the bedside mirror. With fear rising in his chest, Phelan inched his way back to the glass, knowing what he was about to see.

He threw himself in front of the mirror, rooted to the spot.

The glass-like chipmunk who stared back at him was the same old Phelan himself; all mahogany-brown fur, green eyes, and the tiniest glint that appeared from the edge of his wolf-like fangs.

Then a flash of darkness appeared out of the corner of his eye, and he turned sharply about, hoping to detect its source.

In his panic, he stumbled about like a blind man, and a sharp pain ran up his body as he trod on his own foot and nearly crashed to the floor. Phelan fought the urge to swear out loud as he hopped around the room on one foot, holding the other in both paws while he blew gingerly on it.

But nothing frustrated him more than the fact that he'd just been frightened of his own shadow – a chipmunk in black.

_This is stupid! How can I expect to protect my family when I'm jumping at shadows?_

Burning with anger, Phelan dug deep into his pockets, channelling his thoughts onto the first thing he could get his paws on. He was just about to hurl it when he realized what it was, and he paused to take a closer look.

The obsidian glowered faintly against the pale light of the windowpane. Holding it like a tiny heart, Phelan could almost hear Aaron's voice whispering to him from its polished surface.

"_I'm sure you have a burning curiosity about the powers bestowed upon you. And with the prospect of an unknown and far greater purpose lying before you, you want to know how to use and control your gifts for the better."_

Phelan's gaze shifted from the black rock to his sweaty paws.

_My powers? My powers were what almost got Scar killed in the first place! How am I going to control them if the Darkness comes back again?_

He thought about Soron, and the pain he caused the hazel-brown chipmunk. Was this his own way of retaliation against a grudge he'd harboured for so long?

_Even my own brother won't help me. He can hide it all he wants, but there hasn't been a day when he doesn't stop thinking about that stupid Order of Light!_

And then it hit him, just as sudden and chilling as a single beam of moonlight.

What if the Order – no, what if _everything_ Maia and Soron stood for was a lie?

"_The world needs to understand that darkness is just as fundamental as its bright opposite, and we intend to spread the word."_

Whatever the consequences, there would be no turning back at this point. But Phelan's mind was made up.

He twirled the obsidian in his paw and rubbed it three times, just as he noticed someone lurking within the branches of the tree.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_So, now I've left you wondering how Phelan will get to conduct Maia's Marking ceremony - and a bit of Soron's past. And how exactly is The Black Arch going to help Phelan?_

_A bit of a spoiler for the next chapter: it's going to be another entirely OC-based one, but please keep an eye out for it and don't forget to leave your reviews and comments. Thank you very much! :)_

_P.S: This is going to sound like I'm setting off an idea, but if anyone is doing a Hunger Games - Chipmunk crossover (I probably won't, due to my studies and this project), I'd like to volunteer Phelan as a tribute - maybe even as a Career too. :P_

_Ta! _

_~ Wind_


	14. Welcome To The Madhouse

_Hey guys! Bet you weren't expecting this so soon! :P_

_I'd also like to take this time to say thank you so much for all those rapid-fast yet lively reviews; and so I'm giving you a special treat by popular demand!_

_Call it an April's Fool if you want - but what you're about to read isn't a trick, and I hope you'll be surprised by what's in store. :)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Welcome to the Madhouse<strong>

Making his way cautiously to the window, the wolf-like chipmunk lifted up the pane as quietly as he could. Even in the dim moonlight, it was impossible to guess the figure behind the blurry outline of a trench coat and a hood pulled over his face.

"Aaron?" Phelan hissed. "Is that you?"

The stranger remained silent, but held up a paw, pointing to the ground beneath. Phelan watched as he scaled down the tree with ninja-like precision and beckoned to him.

A smile of realisation dawned upon Phelan's face, and he hoped over to the nearest branch, slowly edging his way to the base of the tree. Once he could see the ground beneath him, Phelan took a deep breath and jumped. He timed it right, landing nimbly on all fours. As he picked himself up, he duste before turning to the hooded figure with a courteous nod.

"What are you doing here, Rhodas?"

Said chipmunk whipped off his hood to reveal a look of utter disbelief. "How did you find out it was me?"

"There's only one 'munk I know with skills like yours." Phelan's eyes darted across from all sides, hoping to find someone else. "Isn't Aaron with you?"

"He sent me in his place. Tonight, I'm his ears, his voice, his secretary. So if you'd like to speak with him, please leave a message right after you hear me beep and leave."

"I need to speak with Aaron. Alone, if you don't mind. It's kind of… personal."

Rhodas nodded. "Ah… but in this case, you're more than welcome to share it with me. Word spreads quickly around the Arch anyway, and I always say that 'sharing is caring', unless it's spreading some kind of disease." He finished his sentence with a chuckle to himself.

"You're not…" Phelan's mind was racing for that appropriate word, "nuts or anything, are you?"

"Of course I am," Rhodas said, as though stating the obvious. "I'm nuts. You're nuts. We're all nuts. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. The only question is: what kind of a nut are you?"

Phelan looked as if he'd just been given a test on Chemistry 101.

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough once you meet the rest of the Arch. Come on, I'll take you back to HQ." There was no denying that determined look in Rhodas's eyes that clearly said _Let's go! Right now!_

"Don't you think we ought to wait until morning?" Phelan hesitated.

Rhodas reached into his trench coat, and to Phelan's surprise, pulled out an obsidian much similar to his, only this one was fastened to a silver chain.

"If you chose to rub this a few hours later, you'd probably have to wait until the darkness falls again. There's a reason we do things undercover at night, you know."

Phelan watched, uncertain, as Rhodas hopped lightly onto the pavement before turning around to face him.

"Look, you can't keep relying on the light forever. Someday, you'll ask yourself: are you willing to open yourself to the dark?"

His sentiments were like a hook, anchoring deep into the thoughts of the wolf-like chipmunk's heart, but Phelan pretended to be far more interested with the open bedroom window above.

As if willed by his gaze, the pane slid down with a soft, yet satisfactory thud.

With that notion, Phelan set off into the night, allowing Rhodas to lead him to his own fate.

* * *

><p>Fate, it turned out, was a quaint building which stood on the outskirts of town. It reminded Phelan of an old boarding school, but there was something eerie about the red stone it was made of; almost as if the walls were painted with blood against the faint moonlight.<p>

There was a sign posted right outside its rusty iron grilles. Most of the painting had flaked off over time, but Phelan could still make out the words printed out in huge letterings.

_**Oakridge Institute**:_

As Phelan bent closer, he noticed that a layer of dust had covered the bottom of the sign. He wiped it with his paw, then stood back to take in the full message:

_**Oakridge Institute**:_

_Where we treat our patients with the sound of mind_

_Sound of mind? _Perhaps that message was responsible for the way the building's first impressions. It didn't take long for Phelan to put two and two together.

"Woah there!" he called out to Rhodas. "Your HQ is a _mental_ institute?"

"_Former_ mental institute," corrected Rhodas, who had turned around to join Phelan. "The previous owners abandoned the place due to bad business. Since nobody wanted to take over this joint, we decided to call it our home. That's why I said we're all pretty nuts around here."

"Does it still run on electricity?"

"Of course it does! And it comes with all the facilities and possible accommodations. In fact, there's even a morgue in the basement! Want me to give you the grand tour?"

"Hell no!" Phelan jumped back, before keeping his voice down. "Thank you for your invitation, but I'm not going near any morgue."

He thought about putting the speed into his legs and running back home, but before Phelan could make the first step, Rhodas had already placed a paw on his shoulder, laughing away like a drain.

"Take it easy, Phelan. I'm just kidding with you. That's how we greet our new guests here all the time. Gotcha!"

Phelan wasn't sure whether to laugh along or give Rhodas a good thump on the head.

"But how do you pay your bills?"

In reply, Rhodas gave the iron grilles a gentle push, and they swung on their hinges with a loud, wailing creak. "You'll find out soon enough."

As they made their way through the front door, the two chipmunks were immediately greeted by a warm open hall, its green walls brought to a pale tinge by the fluorescent lights from the ceiling. A nice contrast to its outside appearance, Phelan deduced that almost a century ago, this definitely used to be the reception hall.

The furniture was still intact, though some of the sofas were moth-eaten and the stuffing poking out of its upholstery. Lying on one of the long couches was a young wolf, who looked like a cross between an arctic and a timber wolf, though it was hard to tell due to the unusual colouration of his silver fur. He stirred from his lying position on the couch and stretched, crackling the kinks in his neck as he rolled it about lazily.

"I wasn't sleeping on the job. Besides, I've got Stella to take my shift and –" He paused, eyes widening as he saw the two newcomers. "Bless my stars, is that really _him_?"

"Told you he'd be back," said Rhodas, approaching the wolf with a confident look. "Phelan, this is Faolan. One half of the best scouts the Arch has ever seen."

Phelan reached out a friendly paw. "It's funny, but I think your name sounds like a variation of mine. Are you Irish?"

The young wolf's jaws parted in a rather unique smile, and then said, _"An bhfuil do chiest a fhreagairt?"_

Which to the untrained ear was his native tongue for "Does that answer your question?"

They may have been different, but it was clear that wolf blood coursed through their veins.

_I'm definitely going to like this guy_, Phelan grinned to himself as he shook paws with Faolan. _"Tá áthas orm bualadh leat."_

"Hello, translator in need, please," piped up Rhodas. "I don't speak Irish, you know."

"Very nice to meet you," said Phelan and Faolan.

"Anyway, he's also the guy responsible for giving us free electricity," Rhodas beamed.

Faolan clicked his paws, and a sparkle of lightning came to life, dancing on the tips of his claws. He pointed the arc of lightning up to the ceiling, and the fluorescents buzzed louder with an even brighter glare, close to the point of breaking.

Phelan watched all of this in awe.

"You also said 'one half of the best scouts'. Who's the other?"

In reply, the sound of wings flapping and a series of high-pitched squeaks caught Phelan's attention. He looked up and saw a tiny golden-brown fruit bat flutter from one of the nearby lights and perch itself onto Faolan's shoulder.

"Now, Stellaluna isn't Irish, but she and Faolan have been completely inseparable since they first crossed paths," said Rhodas. "You could consider her as our aerial scout, but she also makes a great spy, though she'll only answer to Faolan himself."

"Not true, not true. Serve Aaron too, serve the Arch whole. Dumb dumb," Stella flapped her wings furiously.

"And she's fond of calling me 'dumb dumb'," shrugged Rhodas.

"I'm not surprised as to why," smiled Phelan, already feeling welcome in this strange place. "It's been a pleasure to meet you both."

"So, what brings you to our humble abode?" asked Faolan the wolf.

"I was hoping to speak with Aaron. It's a bit of a personal matter."

"You'll need to think up a better term rather than 'personal'," said Faolan, folding his arms. "Once you address Aaron, it doesn't take him long to get the whole Arch involved. We may look like a tough joint, but all we've got is each other. We're like a family.

"Anyway, he's in his room. Go down the hallway, make a left turn, then walk to the end and make another left, and it's the seventh room on your right."

"I'll take him myself," said Rhodas, leading Phelan away from the wolf-and-bat duo. "But I'm sure you'll have your catch-up moments real soon."

Phelan barely managed to give a wave goodbye before he was whisked out of sight. They went down a passageway lined with chequered black-and-white tiles. All the while, the doors on both sides gave Phelan the impression that he was passing cell after cell in a narrow prison, going nowhere but forward to his doom.

"So, you guys live here?" Phelan asked, hoping to bring back some of that unusual spirit from Rhodas to lighten up the place.

"Well, we can't exactly stay in a petting zoo, can we?" said Rhodas. "I mean, Faolan and Stella might fit in, but the others will probably bite the first hand that touches them and then eat the rest for breakfast."

"The others?"

There was somebody approaching them from the opposite end, but instead of Aaron, it turned out to be another chipmunk, this one with snowy-white fur and pale blue eyes, who came to meet the entourage.

"I sensed a new soul approaching us," explained the white-furred chipmunk, before he came to rest his gaze upon Phelan's. "My name is Kira. And like you, I am born from nothing."

"Pleased to meet you, Kira," said Phelan, extending his paw.

What looked like a simple gesture became an intense moment of studying from Kira, but he made no further actions. "Pleased? I don't know what that means," he said earnestly.

The white-furred chipmunk gave a brief shrug, and then turned a corner, leaving behind a very confused Phelan.

"What was that all about?" This place had it all: a wolf and a bat that made a perfect team, and now a chipmunk who didn't know how to shake paws? Phelan's mind was swimming.

"Kira has the ability to read souls, even manipulate them to his will if he wishes to," explained Rhodas. "Unfortunately, the price he paid for obtaining that power was far too great. He may not be able to feel any emotions or pain, but he'll never understand what it means to be a proper living being."

"It must be terrible for him," Phelan spoke up after pondering for a while, "to not know what it means to change the world with even the smallest of smiles."

The door on their left turned inwards, and as Phelan and Rhodas turned to face what might have been Aaron's room, Phelan's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he saw its inhabitant.

Scar's voice was brisk and sharp. "You don't belong here."

"I can see that, Captain Obvious," snapped Phelan. "I wouldn't want to be caught dead being in your room, anyway."

"I mean, you don't belong _here_ in the Arch with us," Scar said matter-of-factly, and his fangs flashed with a smug glint at the sight of Phelan's surprise. "I know what you want and why you came for it, but as long as I walk these corridors, your plan will never work. Aaron was right: we were fine off without you from the start. So do us a favour and drop dead before you leave."

Even though Phelan was about the same height as Scar, he could still see the blood crusted on the remaining stumps growing behind the vampire chipmunk's back.

"Look, I know our first encounter didn't turn out all warm and cosy, and I'm not proud of what I did either. I'm hoping we could start over again, though I don't expect you to forgive me –"

"Don't worry about that," Scar spat, and his voice turned dangerously cold, "because I won't, and I never will."

In that brief moment where he turned his back, Phelan could see the tiny spikes still wrapped in its thin leathery folds poking out of the bleeding stumps.

"Y-your wings..." Phelan blurted out. "They're growing back?"

"That's why I said you don't have to worry about it, douchebag."

And Scar slammed the door in their faces with a final bang.

"You mustn't take things too hard on yourself," Rhodas told Phelan as they walked on a little further. "Personally, I find Scar to be the walnut of the group. Very tough to crack, even for seasoned old-timers. Leaves behind a bitter aftertaste, too."

Phelan nodded at the thought of it.

"Yeah, but perhaps you should consider him as a grape," said Phelan. "Especially after what we've been through, he ought to be a _sour_ grape."

Rhodas gave Phelan a playful thump on the back. "See, you're getting the hang of it!" he chuckled. "I like your style. I think you're going to fit in right along with the rest of us!"

They were now delving deep into the heart of the institute, Phelan could tell. The place no longer seemed like a maze, yet he couldn't shake away the sense of being haunted by a presence as harrowing and deranged as the building's reputation.

Finally, they came to a halt at another ordinary-looking door, but to Rhodas, it looked like the portal to a brand new world.

"Right then, here we are," said Rhodas, crackling his fingers. "I hope he's in."

He took a deep breath and knocked on its polished wood. "Aaarooon?"

A voice from the other end, though slightly muffled, still rang out clearly. "Come in."

* * *

><p>Rhodas was the first to step in, followed by Phelan, who was glancing around slowly from side to side.<p>

The first thing the wolf-like chipmunk saw was the walls; they were clear outlines of brick laid upon brick upon brick. There were no windows, but the room was painted in a gentle hue of yellow, which gave it a much bigger appearance in space. Apart from the usual hospital bed and built-in wardrobe, there was a PA system mounted on the dressing table.

_Interesting. I thought it would be another padded cell, but this is better than I expected. _

"Phelan? How nice of you to drop by!" The golden-furred chipmunk got up from the bed, his look of deep contemplation disappearing into a smile. "Looks like you've been making a speedy recovery yourself, haven't you?"

"I have," said Phelan, shaking Aaron's paw. "Thanks for your concern."

"Don't mention it. I had a hunch you would be the one walking away from that fight unharmed. Otherwise I wouldn't have gone to meet you in the first place."

Aaron patted the side of his bed. "Please, have a seat. You too, Rhodas. Both of you must've come a long way to get here."

The three of them sat down, a bit squashed but feeling like old friends reunited again.

"Now, was there something you wanted to see me for, Phelan?"

"As a matter of fact..." The wolf-like chipmunk cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you. There's something I need to get off of my chest."

"I see." The smile never left Aaron's face, but his tone had started to grow serious. "Perhaps you should go, Rhodas. We'll call you back once this meeting's over."

"Wait."

Both chipmunks turned to look at Phelan.

"If you don't mind, I'd like Rhodas to stay. This is something that might concern all of you – the whole of the Arch, that is."

Aaron nodded. "Alright. If you wish."

Rhodas gave Phelan a pat on the back. "Thanks, pal. Guess you don't believe in the old 'three's a crowd', eh?"

But Phelan wasn't paying attention to either of them; he kept staring down at his toes as though each little wiggle would get his confidence circulating back into his veins.

"I've been thinking about it. And I've decided... I want to join you guys as a member of the Black Arch."

There was a strange kind of quiet that fell over the confusion and uncertainty that followed.

"You know, you don't owe us anything," Aaron pointed out. "You won that fight against Scar fair and square."

Phelan buried his face in his hands with a loud sigh.

"I only won because the Darkness took over my mind. You saw what happened."

"You overcame it in the end, though. You didn't kill Scar. I saw that look in your eyes, Phelan. You had control over the monster which resides in your mind."

"Yeah, but what if I hadn't?" said Phelan. "What if Maia wasn't there that night to reach out and speak to me? I couldn't have done it without her."

"That little snowflake has spirit, I'll give her that," Rhodas piped up in agreement.

"You came to me because you had a proposition, right? That you could help me to harness my powers and find a purpose in my life?"

Aaron nodded.

"Until I can finally find a way to vanquish the Darkness once and for all, the purpose of protecting the ones I love can never be fulfilled. But I don't know how to do that.

"I needed people who understood me for who I am. People I could trust." Phelan paused to take it all in. "I thought the burden of carrying a gift that nobody could understand rested only on my shoulders.

"But crossing paths with those who lie in the same boat with me – now that could make a change for the better, couldn't it?"

The only sound he could hear was Aaron's fingers drumming restlessly against the bedside.

"So... you're dead set on joining the Arch? Sure you won't regret it?" asked the golden-furred chipmunk.

Phelan fiercely shook his head.

Aaron had never looked happier in his whole life.

"In that case, I can't object to that, can I? Welcome to the Arch, Phelan!"

For a moment, Phelan thought that the bed had swallowed him whole.

"Wait – what? That's it? You mean I don't have to go through any rites of passage? No initiation ceremonies or anything?"

"What did you think this was – an audition for the Beatles?" Rhodas laughed, giving Phelan another reassuring pat on the back. "Don't forget; the Arch was born because of you, and it's a great honour to have you on our side."

"A-and... you're not mad that I almost turned one of your members into minced 'munk?"

"Nah, we're willing to let bygones be bygones," said Aaron. "Besides, I think you taught Scar a lesson he'll never forget. Heck, none of us can get him to sit still! So, what do you say, _partner_?"

_I can't believe it, _thought Phelan as he shook paws with Rhodas and Aaron._ Even the warmest of hearts is enough to turn this padded cell into the most homely of places!_ "Gee, thanks… I guess."

"Now that we have all the formalities settled with, I think it's time to share the good news, don't you agree?"

And without waiting for an answer, Aaron hopped off the bed and made his way to the dressing table. By flicking a switch, the PA system came to life with a low hum and Aaron cleared his throat.

His voice rang throughout the hallways.

"Attention, members of the Arch. Meet me in the staff room immediately. I repeat, meet me in the staff room immediately. Thank you."

"Where are we going?" asked Phelan, though he already knew the answer.

"To embrace _your_ destiny, of course."

* * *

><p>With Aaron and Rhodas escorting Phelan into the staff room, it looked nothing out of the ordinary – there was a large meeting table surrounded by office chairs on wheels, an abandoned projector and slide – but the atmosphere was just as if someone was about to throw a birthday party.<p>

Kira, Scar, Faolan and Stellaluna were already there, and each one looked more surprised than the other as the three chipmunks made their humble entrance.

"My fellow brothers," addressed Aaron, "I've called this meeting for two reasons. First off, let's hear it for the newest member of the Black Arch – Phelan Seville!"

Nobody was the first to mention anything, until someone actually yelled out, "Yahoo!"

They crowded around the wolf-like chipmunk, and Phelan found himself back in the school hall, on stage with his brothers and the roar of the crowd still ringing in his ears.

"Way to go, Phelan! I knew you had it in you!" cheered Faolan, letting rip a joyous howl.

"Yup yup. Make fine addition, you will! Yup yup," Stella fluttered with high chirrups.

Kira was as responsive as a brick wall, but gave what appeared to be a courteous nod. "Well done."

Only Scar seemed to cast a shadow over the welcoming community, his eyes unflinching and hard as two lumps of burning coal.

They all returned to their respective seats (Stella found her spot on Faolan's shoulder), with Phelan seated in between Faolan and Rhodas.

Aaron took his place at the head of the table. "Now I have to move on to a more serious duty. Phelan, what do you know about Prometheus?"

It was a moment of dumbfounded curiosity for Phelan – anyone who read the papers would know what was going on – but he told them nonetheless.

As far as his knowledge went, Prometheus was the new power plant located in the neighbouring district, about fifty blocks away from the Seville household. Though it hadn't affected his family in any way, there were endless complaints pouring in from the other district that Prometheus was stealing electricity from their houses, not to mention the cause of the rise in their bills.

"But didn't the press make a statement that Prometheus had nothing to do with those electricity thefts?" Phelan went on, a little confused. "I mean, even the police can't find any evidence that proves that power house is guilty."

Rhodas waved a discerning finger. "That's what they want you to think."

Aaron gave him a quick stare before carrying on.

"My sources tell me that Prometheus is in deep with the local authorities, going as far as to pull some strings to keep them running. In return, they promise to keep supplying their brown-nosed clients all the power and electricity they need.

"Unless somebody decides to step in, Prometheus won't stop at nothing to steal more energy from other streets."

"So what's this got to do with us?"

The wolf-like chipmunk looked around the room, wondering what was coming next.

"Phelan, at this point, we're going to brief you on your first mission as a member of the Arch. We're calling it Operation Blackout."

Aaron picked up a roll of paper and spread it out like a thin blue carpet across the table. Phelan could see how all the fine white lines transformed themselves into a web of calculations, designs and rooms which eventually made up Prometheus.

"This blueprint almost cost me an arm and a leg – quite literally, as I had to escape the premises. With that said, it's time to organise a field trip to Prometheus. Once we're inside, the objective of Operation Blackout is simple."

He slammed his fist down hard, ripping a hole in the blueprint.

Everyone else jumped in their seats.

"We blow up Prometheus – from the inside."

Phelan's jaw hung agape like a goldfish.

"And like that annoying flea which kept bugging me yesterday, wiped completely off the face of the earth?" said Faolan. "Splendid, I like the idea!"

"Yup yup," agreed Stellaluna.

Aaron grinned, waiting patiently until the hubbub calmed down. "Right. Here's our game plan.

"At midnight tomorrow, we'll be stationed outside the gates of Prometheus. Kira and Scar, I want both of you to take out security, or anyone guarding the premises. Do it quick and painless, but remember – I want no casualties on the job."

Seated side by side, Kira and Scar looked like a pair of sentinels as they nodded, but Phelan would bet his tail that they weren't too pleased with the last part of Aaron's speech.

"Once we've taken out the guards, I'm sending in my scouts. Stella, you will fly ahead and locate the main controls. Faolan, go with her, but wait until she disables the alarm system. I suspect the place could be booby trapped. Then hack into the main computers and locate where the heart of the generator lies."

"And what about the rest of us?" asked Phelan.

"We'll rendezvous in the main hall here," Aaron pointed at the blueprint. "If these plans are correct, the heart of the generator should be straight on, up three flights of steps and turn a right at the end of the corridor. That should take us to the turbines, but I need you to double-check on that, Faolan."

"Will do," said the arctic-timber wolf.

"And after that... it's a free-for-all. Do what you have to do. Bring out the main guns. But if something bad happens, evacuate the place immediately. Don't hesitate for anything except to ensure the safety of the Arch. We stick as a team and finish the job together. Any questions?"

Phelan raised a paw. "Why are we doing this?"

Aaron was rolling up the blueprint, but never took his eyes off the ever-inquisitive chipmunk.

"This is what I meant by showing the world that the darkness is just as fundamental as its bright opposite. We cannot allow an organisation this corrupt to keep providing the world with light while others are clearly suffering."

Phelan was just about to argue, but something caught in the back of his mind.

_How similar our paths seem to cross! The Arch have found their demons lurking within Prometheus; while my battle isn't with the Darkness – but the Order of Light!_

And as everyone he knew rushed through his head in a series of flashing images, a face appeared more strongly than all the others.

A creamy-white face with a heart-shaped nose and blue and green eyes.

"I'm in," Phelan nodded firmly.

"Good munk," said Aaron. "If there's nothing else, then meeting adjourned."

One by one, the Arch filed out of the room, pausing to congratulate their newest addition and to wish him good luck.

Scar shot a glance full of daggers at Phelan. "You might have blindsided Aaron and the others, but you won't fool me. If you're not dead in a week's time, I'll see to it you'll be gone by then!"

By then, Phelan and Aaron were left standing in the staff room. It wasn't until the digital clock mounted on the wall beeped the hour that Phelan realised just how much time he'd spent in the madhouse.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Aaron, noticing the wolf-like chipmunk's anxiety.

"Yeah. I had a great time tonight though. Thanks again for inducting me."

"You're more than welcome to spend the night here if you want to," Aaron said. "I don't mean to brag, but we do have enough rooms to house a small army."

The last word sent a shiver down his back. _Is that what he thinks of us?_

"Oh... Well, thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down on this one. My brothers will be worried if I'm gone too long."

"It's alright then. No worries," said Aaron, though Phelan could've sworn there was a glint in his eye that clearly said _This will always be your second home_.

"I'll be here tomorrow before midnight. You have my word."

How he longed to get back home, jump straight into bed and sleep the night's troubles away.

"Oh, and Phelan?"

He waited for the golden-furred chipmunk to speak.

"I understand your concern towards your family, but this is something I tell every apprentice, and I think you should hear me out."

There was an edge of darkness in Aaron's voice, but Phelan knew somehow that it wasn't directed towards him.

"Now that you have chosen this path, the journey ahead will put you at the crossroads more often than you can keep count. Some choices will be easier to make. Others might not be so. But no matter how hard you try, you won't be able to live with a paw in both worlds.

"Sooner or later, you'll find that both loyalty and priority have two places in your heart – and one has to come before the other. And when that time comes, I hope you'll make the right decision."

His words hit Phelan like a brick to the head.

_You want me to do what? Leave my brothers? The Chipettes? Soron? Maia? But that's impossible! I can't do that again, and I never will! They need me – all of them!_

_No – I'll find a way! If I can rid myself of the Darkness and still have a family, then I can do this – and undercover if I have to!_

As Phelan shook the buzzing conflict out of his mind, he gave the golden-furred chipmunk a gratuitous nod.

"I appreciate the advice, Aaron. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

He turned his back and walked out before the doors swung close again.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued..<em>

_**Note: **The mental institute and power plant in this story are entirely fictional, so any coincidences are not intended whatsoever. _

_In case you get confused about who's who in the Black Arch again, fear not. I've got all the OCs' details (and their powers) up on my profile page, _

_Needless to say, I can't thank all the writers who were willing to lend me their warriors to join in this cause - and thank you, Perry, for being a good sport by looking at the first draft. :)_

_Next time on Light: Ever wanted to see a crossover between the Chipmunks and Mission: Impossible? You'll just have to wait to find out more!_

_Until then, please keep up the reviewing, and I'll carry on as best as I can! :D _

_"Always trust in your stories."_

_~ Wind_


	15. Shades In The Dark

_Hey guys! Sorry I've been off the grid for a while, but uni life gets occasionally demanding, especially towards the end of the semester._

_Nevertheless, I couldn't wait to get on with this chapter, and I want to thank **BusyLovingChipmunks **for co-writing with me (he's also agreed to help me out with the next one), and of course to Perry, for all of your brilliant ideas. I couldn't have done this without you guys, so many sincere thanks. :D_

_Without further ado, let's pick up where we last left off!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Shades in the Dark<strong>

"He told you what?"

The Chipettes came to visit bright and early, and Phelan pulled Maia aside right away. Now they were seated in the kitchen, away from prying ears, while Maia listened to Phelan's heated argument with Soron the day before.

"I can't believe he's being so selfish," Maia continued, her eyes flaring with annoyance. "I don't care if Soron still hates my guts, but why does he have to take it out on you?"

"Well, my brother's quite fond of giving the cold shoulder," said Phelan, "but I think he's crossed the line this time. Is it too much to ask for a favour when you truly love someone?"

"I'm so sorry, Phelan," sighed the creamy-white chipette. "I shouldn't have told you about the Marking. You must hate me right now for causing a rift between you and your brother."

Phelan leaned forward, pressing himself closer to Maia as he draped an arm over her slender frame. "Hey, it's not your fault. We don't need him or the Order. We'll get through this together, I promise."

He was rewarded by a tiny peck on the cheek, and Maia snuggled up against his chest, fuelling him with a sense of warmth he'd longed for since the strange events of last night.

But deep down, he did feel a tiny spark of resentment for the silver-clad chipmunk and his dogmatic Order which still kept him on a leash.

And that made him more determined than ever to set loose the Darkness's wrath on tonight's operation.

* * *

><p>Phelan decided to turn in early, this time hoping he could catch up on his much-needed sleep. But the call of action and thoughts of excitement, danger and adventure he would be facing in a few hours time only got his muscles all tensed up and his heart racing.<p>

When at last he was certain that his brothers were fast asleep and he couldn't take the suspense any longer, Phelan crept out of bed and looked at the clock.

11:30.

_Whoops. I'd better get a move on then._

Not wanting to change out of his pyjamas, Phelan slipped on his pants and threw his trench coat over his shoulders when something else caught his eye.

Resting atop the all-purpose desk was a black folded bundle. When he picked it up and let it unravel, it turned out to be a black hoodie, much like the ones his brothers wore, but with a silver 'P' etched to the right.

Attached to the hood was a Post-it note, where Phelan could make out the words under the waning light.

_Hey bro!_

_Since you're one of us, we decided it's time you earned your place – not just as our brother, but now you're officially a member of the band. Consider it your belated homecoming present!_

_Hope you like it!_

_~ Alvin, Simon and Theodore_

The overwhelming wave of guilt washed over Phelan as he let out a huge sigh and buried his face in the hoodie, sniffing the fresh scent of new clothes.

Nobody could deny that it was a present alright, but one would have thought of it as a final gift of persuasion, as though it was a sign of good faith that they trusted in him completely.

Even the hoodie would have given him a hateful glance and a glowering temper to match had it known of the dangers he would put himself through tonight.

"I know you won't approve of me sneaking out after dark doing vigilante stuff," Phelan whispered, careful not to wake his brothers. "For that, I'm sorry, but it's something I have to do. It's my destiny."

He took off his trench coat and slipped on the hoodie in its place, amazed at how the smooth fabric slid down his fur like melted butter and hugged perfectly around his chest.

_No wonder they love wearing these things_, he smiled, admiring himself in the glass._ It's so warm and comfy, like a second fur!_

Satisfied, he went back to the desk and gently pulled out his drawer, rummaging around quietly until he found what he was looking for. One paw was wrapped around a black neck warmer, while the other held a tube of black face paint (probably some leftover Halloween makeup, thought Phelan).

He crept into the bathroom, taking great care to close the door behind him before turning on the lights. The first thing he did was to unscrew the cap and dabbed the black makeup on his paws before rubbing it across his face, spreading it evenly on all sides until his face resembled the clear night sky from outside.

For a moment, Phelan thought he saw the Darkness peering from behind the glass with a warm, friendly smile, and even he was tempted to smile back. Since his paws were half-dirty, and he didn't mind it much either, he decided to paint them as well, a pair of black furry gloves with claws.

Waiting for the face paint to dry took a shorter time than expected, but once he was certain, he pulled the neck warmer over his head and up to cover the lower half of his face. It was the perfect addition to his camouflage, but best of all, as it pressed softly against his nostrils, it masked the sounds of his frantic, nervous breathing.

And for the finishing touch, he pulled the hood over his ears, ensuring that it covered the furry tuft on his forehead. Phelan took a step back, sizing up the completely black-clad creature who stared back at him.

Of course he couldn't see his mouth, but he could feel his lips grinning with satisfaction at the final result. He looked exactly like the shadow of a chipmunk, a darkness that could swallow any living being whole – the night incarnate.

_Perfect! Now let them try and stop me if they can!_

The window pane slid open with greater ease this time, and Phelan couldn't resist giving one last look at the peaceful faces of his sleeping brothers before he slid down the tree.

His paws had barely touched the ground when they jumped up in the air as a high-pitched scream rent the air.

"Oh shoot! A panther ate Phelan! What am I going to tell Aaron?"

The tiny hairs on Phelan's nape lay flat again as he recognized the flow of eccentricity in his guest's voice, but he wasn't expecting Rhodas to whip out his sword and point it at him in earnest fright.

"Stand your ground, kitty! I must warn you, I am fully armed and I taste of nuts and craziness!"

"Woah there! Rhodas, Rhodas, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" said the wolf-like chipmunk, throwing off his hood and pulling down his neck warmer. "It's me, Phelan!"

Rhodas's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he sheathed his sword and circled around the strange-looking creature covered in black from head to toe.

"What in the name of pistachios did you do to yourself? That is unbelievably awesome! I honestly would've mistaken you for a crow if you hadn't dropped down from the window. Man, I want that costume for next year's Halloween!"

It was a good thing Phelan found himself blushing, because it would be impossible to notice the slightest emotion being betrayed under all that makeup on the wolf-like chipmunk's face. "Anyhow, what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to make sure you kept to your word, and to be your guide, in case you got lost."

"You needn't worry about that," Phelan smiled. "I told you I'd be there. Now, where's Aaron and the others?"

"On their way to Prometheus, but they sent me ahead to find you. So, you ready to blow some stuff up?"

Phelan nodded, then pulled up his neck warmer and shared a high-five with Rhodas.

"Light the fuse, baby."

* * *

><p>The cooling towers were turned off for the night, but they still rose out of the darkness like a pair of ivory spires, reaching out to grace its divine inspiration from above.<p>

From afar, the outside of Prometheus appeared to be decked in fairy lights, with all those illuminated windows and street lights giving it as much glamour and warmth as a Christmas tree.

But behind all that radiance and flashy décor, there were only a few who knew about the deep, dark secrets lurking behind those walls.

And they were waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

><p>The rendezvous spot turned out to be a nearby parking lot, with only a few cars to provide some cover for the Arch. All seven of them were crouched behind a blue Sedan, peering out towards the brightly-lit guardhouse – the only thing standing a short distance between the gates and total success.<p>

"You didn't say anything about a guardhouse," Scar gritted in between his teeth.

"I didn't," Aaron said under his breath, "because isn't it obvious that every well-guarded secret has its own dragon to protect it?"

"We're talking about fighting in a guardhouse," said Kira.

"We don't know how many people there are inside! Suppose Kira and I make the first move and burst in, what if there are more guards than we can handle? And who's going to bet that they're loaded with guns and Tasers? We're supposed to be invincible, not immortal!"

"Scar's got a point there," said Phelan. "They're probably armed with better technology and weapons than us. And if you ask me, it's too simple for Kira just to control whoever's in that guardhouse. Why's that?"

"I can't manipulate the souls that I've never seen before," said Kira. "Put it this way: would you know how to form a relationship with someone you've never met before?"

"I suppose not," Phelan said.

"See? Even the kitty cat knows better than you," Scar nodded to Aaron. "I say we put a little bell around his neck, then let him walk up to the guards. Who knows, maybe they'll welcome him with a nice bowl of warm milk."

Everyone else had to suppress a giggle as Phelan rose up to face the smirking chipmunk. Earlier on, Rhodas made a point; there was no mistaking him under all that makeup and disguise for a feral wild cat rather than a wolf.

"For the last time, I'm not a kitty! So shut up before I punch your lights out!" Phelan hissed, poking a finger in Scar's chest.

"Alright, break it up, you two. There's no need for arguing," said Aaron, doing his best to maintain a dignified position. "But it looks like you have something on your mind, Phelan."

All eyes were now fixed upon the wolf-like chipmunk.

"As a matter of fact, I do…."

With the game plan set up, Rhodas was the first to move. He sidled around the front of the car, keeping close to the ground and below the level of the large window located in front of the guardhouse.

He flicked his paw and a single throwing star came to life, ablaze with the flames of darkness. Taking great aim, he held the star at the desired angle, keeping an eye on the bright, fuzzy shape hanging from behind the paneled glass.

It all happened in the flash of an eye.

The window exploded in a barrage of flying shards – right in the split of a second before the whole guardhouse was suddenly plunged into darkness. The commotion rattling inside could be heard from the parking lot, where the Arch watched as thin beams of frail light did little more than to provide more shadows.

"Two," whispered Phelan, not taking his eyes off the scene. "There's only two of them inside. Faolan, go!"

Faolan heard the signal, but chose to stay rather than to join Rhodas at the front. Instead, he threw back his head and let loose a series of frantic barks and howls. So distinctive and melodic were his calls that he could have summoned an entire wolf pack at his command.

Or even humans for that matter.

Two burly figures came stumbling out of the darkened guardhouse. They were security alright, with the silver sheen of their badges and guns strapped to their holsters. One of them had a baton gripped tightly in his trembling fist, while the other fumbled with a Taser.

"See? What did I tell you?" Scar smirked, folding his arms. "There's a reason why they're called security."

Aaron said nothing, but pointed to Scar and Kira with his paw, then held two fingers to his eyes before pointing them back at the confused guards.

It was time to act.

Kira walked up to the guards, his every step filled with the grace and dignity of a lion advancing stealthily upon its prey. At first, Phelan could've sworn he saw the faintest trace of a smile on Kira, but the white-furred chipmunk's face remained bleak and emotionless. He looked very much relaxed, but his eyes were locked in a stare far colder and icier than the harshest winter.

The guards were looking at him straight on, but they did absolutely nothing. In fact, they were just as relaxed as Kira was, their hands dangling lifelessly to their sides instead of reaching into their holsters. All they did was stare… and stare they did, lost in a world of their own.

Kira was still keeping eye contact with the guards when Scar came in, licking his already extending fangs. His newly grown wings were beating frantically, but still feebly as he crawled up to the nearest guard.

It was strange, but not in the least scary, to watch a chipmunk latch himself around the thick, beefy neck of a fully grown man – just as a koala clings to a tree. From the back, Scar looked like a cuddly teddy with wings, yet still desperate for love and attention and the simple rewards of a hug.

But all of that disappeared from Phelan's thoughts as he watched Scar finish his unspeakable task and hopped to the ground, followed by the guards who came tumbling down like a pair of dominoes.

"You were supposed to knock them out, not drain them dry!" gasped Phelan in shock as Kira and Scar returned to the Arch, the latter now patting his slightly bloated stomach.

"That's what I did, you dimwit. Ask Kira yourself." There was a harsh, guttural tone now grating along the edge of Scar's voice, while his eyes had turned a dark and fiery shade of red.

"If Scar steps out of line, it's my obligation to use my powers to control him too," said Kira. "Though I suppose it would've been easier to just put those two buffoons out of their misery."

Only Aaron seemed to be the most pleased of the lot.

"Excellent work, Phelan! Thanks to you, we're still right on schedule and ready to commence the next step! Now follow me."

The golden-furred chipmunk took the lead, moving with unfathomable stealth and dexterity, despite the large backpack he had slung over his shoulder. Phelan and the others followed in single line. Faolan and Stellaluna were last to arrive, covering up their team's tracks. Since nobody else could lift two lumbering weights of flesh and bone, Phelan kept a lookout while Faolan dragged the unconscious security back into the guardhouse, before locking the door from the outside.

Once past the gates, they watched Aaron slip his backpack off and reach into the front pocket, retrieving a handful of black objects.

"Earpieces?" Phelan asked as Aaron passed one to him. The wolf-like chipmunk turned it over in his paws, studying the miniscule gadget before slipping it over his ear.

"So we can all keep in contact. I had them linked to each other via Bluetooth. They're remotely hooked on to the same channel," explained Aaron. "The moment something worth mentioning comes up, you let us know."

The Arch nodded as they slipped their pieces around their own ears (Stella had carefully wrapped hers over her tiny neck like a pendant).

"Alright, we all know the plan, but there's no harm in a second briefing. Faolan, Stella, you two are taking the front door. We don't know much but I'm assuming they still keep the alarms active at night. So Stella, put your wings to advantage and locate the main control room – it should be on the first floor."

The light-brown bat gave a tiny nod.

"Phelan, Rhodas and I are going around the back. We'll cut through a ventilation shaft I spotted that will lead us into the foyer. It's narrow, but just big enough to fit us." Aaron pointed around the far end of the building.

"Then we'll find our way in and head up to start taking out the secondary turbine generators. By that time, I want the location of the main generator. It should be located at the highest floor somewhere, but I want that confirmed," Aaron told Faolan.

He then turned to Kira and Scar. "I'm sorry, you two, but you're staying here for now. Cover for us and take out any new arrivals, delivery trucks, visitors, anything. We're not taking any chances. Once we hit about eight minutes, I'll call you in. By that time it won't matter."

Aaron looked around, making sure everybody understood and there were no questions.

"Alright, Black Arch, huddle up," he smiled.

Everybody shuffled closer into a circle; Scar shot daggers at Phelan as he stepped next to him.

"I know we've pulled off several missions before, but never one as dangerous and impossible as this. And to be honest, I'm pretty psyched about it," said Aaron. "No pressure there, Phelan, but we're counting on you. It's your first mission with us, so you've got to understand that everything is riding on your tail tonight."

"Gee thanks," Phelan mumbled, a little half-heartedly. "No pressure, huh?"

"I want this mission to go off without a hitch, got it? Look out for your team mates, but most of all – keep your backs to the wall at all times."

Aaron reached his paw out, looking around and nodding. Phelan, Rhodas, and Faolan followed in suit, sticking their paws out and placing it in the middle, on top of Aaron's.

Scar hesitated a moment before sighing in utter annoyance and placing his paw on top of Phelan's.

Stella hopped forward and stood on top of Faolan's wrist. Everybody turned to Kira, who glanced back at them, as stiff as a board.

"Oh, just do it, mate!" Faolan groaned, earning silence from the white-furred chipmunk, but he tilted his head and slowly placed his paw on top of Scar's.

When he was certain everyone was listening, Aaron's voice rang out with confidence and clarity.

"The time is now! Let's show the world what we can do. For the Arch!"

"For darkness everywhere!" said Scar.

"For justice!" said Faolan.

"For free electricity and no more crappy bills!" said Rhodas.

"We make big difference, yup yup!" Stella piped up.

"Hear hear!" Phelan grinned.

And as Aaron brought his paw into the air, the others followed in suit, raising their arms to the sky.

"We are quick, we are subtle, we are silent, and we are flawless. Get in, unleash Hell, and get out. Remember, if any of us gets caught, we don't speak a word to the enemy. Don't blow our cover. And above all, _never_ compromise the Arch."

"And when this is all over, let's go home and have a nice little celebration, eh?" said Rhodas. "I've got a drink waiting for me with my name on it!"

Four chipmunks, a wolf and a bat cheered.

Aaron chuckled. "Are we ready, Black Arch? Let's do this!"

And with that, the team broke off like pollen scattered across the wind.

Operation Blackout had begun.

* * *

><p>Faolan leapt up the stairs leading to the front entrance, with only the sound of his heels gracing the cold concrete while he kept to the shadows with precision.<p>

Being the only member of the group with a healthy, shiny pelt did have its own setbacks, and every time a bright light hit his shimmering fur, Faolan felt exposed to the open.

Fortunately, he had Stellaluna flying to the side of him, keeping up with a perfect rhythm. Reaching the main door, the duo slowed to a halt as they backed up against the wall.

They heaved a sigh of relief. There were no security cameras at this point, seeing as how the door itself needed no security.

Faolan sniffed. "Steel plated, iron honeycomb on the inside coated in solid rubber to prevent hollow vibrations from any impacts." He then turned to the side of the large metal door, "Keypad locked, looks like a fingerprint scanner, double-key lock." Faolan sighed and shook his head, whistling in amazement.

"They sure don't want the wrong people getting in here."

"Too bad for them, too bad!" Stella piped up, eyeing a small air-flow shaft just above the door.

Faolan spotted it too, grinning at the bat on his shoulder. "Right, get into the room, deactivate all security systems, then I'll come and help with the rest."

"Yup yup!" Stella replied as she flew up to the small vent, gripping it with her tiny foot talons. Had she been just a regular-sized fruit bat, the idea of yanking the bars wouldn't have crossed her batty mind.

But the vent was probably as old as the building itself, and it made a small 'pop' as it came undone from the wall. Stellaluna dropped it down. Faolan caught the metal vent in his jaws and set it down as gently as he could.

"Good luck," he called out, but the tiny bat had already disappeared through the shaft above.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Aaron motioned Phelan and Rhodas to halt, pointing to the side of the building. The ventilation shaft was there, but slightly obscured by a vine bush crawling up its walls.<p>

The two black-clad chipmunks nodded, stepping in front of Aaron and gripping the bars of the vent tightly. In unison and a sharp yank, the vent tore off from its bolts.

Aaron gave an impressed nod as they dropped the heavy broken vent into the dirt and pebbles.

He walked forward, carefully climbing into the narrow opening, motioning for Phelan and Rhodas to follow him quietly.

* * *

><p>Stella's beady eyes widened to the size of golf balls as she slipped into the facility. The sight was… beyond anything she could possibly imagine.<p>

The first floor of Prometheus was practically as big as a warehouse. Surrounding the walls were various large electrical boxes and smaller turbine generators, all connecting in wires and poles to the complicated ceiling above, a great fifteen feet in height.

On the far right side of the giant room, Stella spotted the main control room, built into the wall, taking up half of the space.

But above all else, the most eye-catching thing was what resided smack in the middle of everything.

What appeared to be an entrance underground – was a large square opening carved out right through the floor. And from the depths of the darkness towered a strange electrical spire-looking device, curled with hundreds of wires connecting in every direction all the way out of the opening, to the ceiling above. A short metal yellow hazard fence surrounded the opening at the top.

At least twenty men in working black and blue uniforms roamed around the entire floor, hauling tools and some driving in small machines that carried supplies of different sorts.

Stella quickly took it all in, remembering her mission and heading straight towards the control room.

No one noticed the tiny brown bat as she skidded to a halt near the entrance, taking cover behind a small silver trashcan.

She waited anxiously before a worker came up to unlock the door to the control room. Finding the exact moment, she swiftly swooped into it before the door swung shut. She kept low and flew under a desk, peeking out and checking the room.

It wasn't exactly big, but it was very complicated: multiple computers, monitors, and metal tables connected to the wall made the room seem like a full-blown interior of a spaceship.

In the front, a large clear window overlooked the work floor. Stella spotted it and realised the problem right away. She took note of the four men in the room. While three of them were monitoring the various controls and screens, the other one who had just entered, was inserting a card into a strange machine in the corner.

Before she could think it over, Stella's wings went into action.

Quick as a bullet, she swooped out from under the desk and flew up to the side of the window, grasping tightly onto the metal chain, and yanking it.

The metal shutters instantly slammed down in front of the window, basking the room in the briefest darkness. The only colours she could pick out were from the multiple glowing buttons and controls on the large metal desks against the walls next to and under the window.

Right now, she could see a lot clearer, compared to the men who gave a few shouts of surprise, stumbling around blindly from the sudden dark.

"What the –? Who shut the blinds?" one asked.

That's when the light of the keys happened to shine slightly on Stella's light brown fur, illuminating her tiny form.

"There! There's some kind of bird in here!" a man shouted as he pointed at the bat.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Aaron whispered as he stopped inside the ventilation shaft they were crawling through.<p>

As he pointed downward through a vent opening, Phelan and Rhodas followed his gaze. It led directly down into a small office room, currently empty, but with the door open.

"Alright, we're going in through here." He gripped onto the vent, silently lifting it up like a lid.

Aaron gave Phelan a quick wink before setting his most serious face on. Like a sheet, he almost floated down into the office room, landing on the desk noiselessly.

The other two chipmunks followed suit, swinging down from the vent and plopping on the desk. Rhodas chuckled slightly as the panther-like chipmunk slipped on a pile of papers.

"You sure got the look, but you're certainly not as ninja-worthy as me," he teased, before pulling a disheveled Phelan to his feet.

"Let's move," Aaron spoke, already reaching the door. Before he was about to take another step, a large object suddenly blocked his path as it entered through the doorway.

Phelan saw the man right away, but before he or Rhodas had even a moment's chance to react, all they could see was a golden blur.

Aaron swiftly spun around, whirling and kicking the man in his shin, earning a small cry of shock in return. There was no turning around before Aaron flipped around the man, landing behind him and raising one of his golden paws.

He grinned as a tiny orange spark ignited between his fingers, frizzing up his fur slightly as a breeze swept throughout the room and a tiny whirring noise was heard.

His paw glowed brightly, not with an orb of orange light as Phelan expected, but a rapidly spinning and crackling spark. Aaron raised his paw, and lunged forward, forcefully slamming his crackling paw into the man's chest.

The wall shook slightly as the man crashed into it with the force of being hit by a small truck, dropping to the floor with an unconscious thud.

"Whoa…" Phelan's mouth was hanging agape; Rhodas whistling in awe.

"What, you thought you guys were the only ones with ninja skills?" said Aaron, a rare smirk crossing his face. To Rhodas, he added: "I didn't teach you everything, you know."

Trading confused looks, the two black-clad chipmunks shrugged their shoulders as they followed Aaron out the door.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_I had a lot of fun co-writing this. And BusyLovingChipmunks has already sent me his part for the following chapter, so hopefully it wouldn't take too long before you get another fresh update. :P _

_Will it be Prometheus or the Arch that goes up in flames? Stay tuned to find out! ;)_

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind _


	16. Knight Fall

_Hello there, my fellow readers! Before we begin the next chapter, I would like to give my heartfelt thanks to each and every one of you who have reviewed and commented over the years that I've been on Fanfiction. Right now, I'm happy to say that Light has over 100 reviews, and I can't stop thanking you enough. :)_

_I'm also giving a shout-out to_ **BusyLovingChipmunks**,_ whose immense contribution of Operation: Blackout has compelled me to split yet another chapter in two for you reading conveniences. Despite the massive changes I've made to this part of his story, I hope he'll be able to recognise his voice somewhere in these words._

_Happy reading! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Knight Fall<strong>

Unfortunately for the men still flailing about in the blackened room, Stella's vision was now sharper than a hawk's.

The dark gave her powers unlike anything she'd ever felt before, and it rushed through the membranes of her wings, whirling around and slicing through thin air.

She sent out a massive gust which slammed into three workers, and they went flying across the room before being thrown against the cold metal wall.

Before the fourth man in the corner had a chance to yell for help, Stella flashed forward, clamping her tiny talons onto an empty chair. With her new-found strength, she swung the chair straight at him.

His cries of shock were muffled by the sound of metal, wheels and fluff slamming right into his chest, sending him head-over-heels before crashing headfirst onto the floor.

The little bat swelled up with pride at the sight of her handiwork: four workers down and out for the count. With a final smirk, she hopped back onto the main computer controls. There were hundreds of keys, switches and buttons on that keyboard, but after a quick scan, Stella kept her talons crossed as she pressed the nearest button.

The monitor flared back to life.

You didn't need to be born a genius or techno-savvy to know the basics of operating a computer.

Clicking a few keys and using a talon to operate the track-pad, she finally came upon the facility's alarm system listings. Prometheus's sections were outlined in complicated black and green columns, and it took Stella a while before she understood what the screen was trying to tell her about its security installments.

The entire base was packed full with cameras lurking behind every corner. Most of the high-maintenance rooms had laser-detectors, finger-code scanning doors, and even a couple of auto-turret Taser-cannons seemed to be mounted in the high-level rooms.

Strangely enough, the only rooms left unprotected were the private offices on the first and third floors – and the main control room which Stella now found herself in.

Her mouth parted into a huge, wide grin as she located the master-switch, a gleaming red button printed with the words: Security-Shutdown Mode.

Not wanting to waste precious time, she hopped onto the keyboard and sat her furry little weight onto the button, her ears wiggling with glee. For a puny fruit bat, she just took out the entire security output in Prometheus, and now she felt ready to take on the rest of the world.

From the monitor's display, Stella saw a certain silver-furred wolf standing right outside the control room, and she could almost picture the look of satisfaction on his face when he saw the sign above him flash "Security Disabled".

Now all she had to do was locate the door controls. Heavy-security doors like the main front one had certain locks on them, but since they were all disabled, Stella had total access to remotely open any security door in the base.

Scanning the first floor map, she spotted the little green dot labeled: 'Front door'.

There was a loud click, and the door slid open.

Satisfied, Stella turned around, just in time as Faolan bounded straight into the control room.

"There you are!"

Stella hopped onto her friend's furry shoulder. "Phase one accomplished, yup yup!"

"Indeed it is, my friend. You did well," assured Faolan. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the four unconscious men on the floor. "Didn't give you too much trouble, did they?"

Stella shook her head. "Those boys went down down! What dumb dumbs!"

Faolan gave a jovial bark. "Now, shall we let Aaron know of our progress?"

* * *

><p>As the three chipmunks peered out into the semi-darkened hallway, all they could make out was the multiple dim blue lights from the ceiling bouncing harshly off the metal floors. The space leading them forward was nothing but an eerie and mysterious glow.<p>

Rhodas flashed an arm out as he caught sight of a camera in the hallway corner. Aaron and Phelan shrunk back against the walls to avoid being sighted.

"Check if Faolan and Stella have turned the systems off yet," Rhodas hissed.

Right as Aaron reached up to press on his earpiece, a voice came through loud and clear.

"_Faolan here. Stella has successfully deactivated all security systems and we are currently in the main control room. I repeat, all security systems are down and you are clear."_

Phelan and Rhodas gave each other a quick grin.

Aaron was all smiles too as he spoke back to his earpiece. "Good to hear, buddy. Your task now is to stay there. If we run into any more tight spots, we'll let you know."

"_Aye, just give us the signal." _

Aaron turned and nodded to the two chipmunks.

"Right. Let's do this." Phelan pulled the neck warmer up over his nose and dived out into the hallway. The other two followed as swiftly as shadows behind the panther-like chipmunk.

"Alright, we're heading up the flight of stairs, two turns to the left and through the fire exit at the end of the hallway," Aaron informed them.

"Got it," Phelan replied as they sprinted through the hallways on all fours.

Their momentum came to a sudden halt as two men stepped out into the opening, their _backs_ turned to face them.

Aaron gave a quick signal with his paw to the others. Phelan sprinted, quick as a bullet, while Rhodas stayed back, both paws out, tips aglow with a dark black wraithlike essence.

Two stars of hellfire formed between his fingers, spinning rapidly in their unholy energy.

Right as Phelan came up close with the men, Rhodas hurled his weapons.

Their searing screams whistled through the air before slicing straight into the men's shoulders. Both gasped in shock from the sudden stab of pain, grasping at their shoulders and beginning to turn around.

Phelan's paws clenched with fury as they combusted with the wrath of hellfire, his arms ablaze with the shadowy flames.

In the split of a second, Phelan slid perfectly between the two confused men. He slammed his arms into their ankles, the force of the flames acting like a massive blast. They were immediately thrown off their feet and onto the floor, their world turning black before they could get the chance to scream.

Phelan picked himself up and dusted his smoking paws, admiring the results.

"Well done," said Aaron as he and Rhodas stepped between the men and walked up to Phelan.

Once they had dragged the men into a nearby supply closet, the three chipmunks raced each other through the hallway and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Faolan had scanned the maps on every floor with the aid of the monitors in the control room. Stella was helping him with the keys, as his paws were far too big.<p>

"Alright, I'll let him know." Faolan smiled.

He pressed his earpiece in. "Aaron, it's Faolan. The second floor's a perfect spot for a minefield. There's a total of eight secondary turbine generators, two in each room. The third floor is primarily used for all storage and such. It only has two turbine generators, first room to your left from the stairs. Oh, and it's where the cafeteria's at, so keep an eye out for extra guards.

"_What about the main generator?" _Aaron spoke back.

"Right you are. It's on the fourth top floor of the facility, second room on the right."

"_Excellent. Thank you, Faolan."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rhodas sent another throwing star zooming through the air. It sliced into a steam pipe from the ceiling, which groaned as it snapped and fell from the impact – right onto a guard's head.<p>

"Nice move," said Aaron. They had finally reached the second floor, and were now at the first door.

Phelan opened it slowly, peering inside. "Nobody here," he whispered.

As the three of them darted into the room, Aaron sprung immediately into action. He pulled his backpack off, unzipped the front pocket and pulled out several small, black stones.

"More obsidians?" asked Phelan as Aaron pressed a handful of them into his paw.

"To be more precise, these are obsidians loaded with a cluster of kinetic energy. I've been saving them up for this moment," Aaron beamed.

"Uh… exactly what do they do?"

"What else? Detonation," said the golden-furred chipmunk proudly.

From under his black, painted mask, Phelan raised a furry eyebrow.

"In English, what you're holding right now is a simple, but powerful home-made grenade – ready to go _boom_!" explained Rhodas, putting a strong emphasis on the last word.

"Correct, but there seems to be a problem," said Aaron. "You see, like every other bomb, these stones need that extra spark to ignite the kinetic energy and cause the explosion. In other words, we need a fuse to set it off."

He craned his neck up to stare at one of the massively large turbine generators, before turning back to Phelan. "So, what I have in mind is this – perhaps you could use your hellfire to give these babies that extra kick to get the job done?"

Phelan bit his lip. The only time he'd ever had to call a great amount of his energy into another living being was his attempt to rescue Soron from the clutches of death. Back then, it almost sapped the life force out of Phelan, and he swore never to attempt anything like that again.

"I'll see what I can do," said Phelan, rubbing his paws together.

"Excellent." Aaron carefully laid out all the obsidians in rows of four, about twenty of them ready to go off.

Phelan picked up two at a time and began to concentrate. Each attempt seemed more difficult than the last, but he pushed every unwanted thought away as he channeled his strength into the stones. A cold shiver coursed through his body, while the stones began to glow with a warm and radiant pulse, like a little fire in each paw.

_Easy does it, Phelan. You don't want to exhaust yourself._

By the time he got to the last stone, Phelan looked no worse than a trembling leaf. Before he could tumble over, Aaron and Rhodas had rushed up to the panther-like chipmunk and grabbed a shoulder on each side.

"Easy does it, Phelan. You okay?" said Aaron.

Phelan took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we've got a mission to finish."

While Aaron put the now-glowing stones back into his backpack, Phelan hopped over, setting one of the stones in a notch on the generator; Rhodas doing the same to the other turbine next to it.

"Now, they're ready to explode, but you can still throw them for the big impact," said Aaron, handing them more obsidians. "Alright, split up, enter each room, place a stone on the generators, and we'll meet back up on the third floor."

The three chipmunks gave each other a reassuring nod, before vanishing into the darkness once more.

* * *

><p>Faolan was still scanning every inch of the huge screen when Aaron's voice flared in his ear.<p>

"_Alright. We've covered three floors and are now making our way to the fourth. Anything we should know about?"_

"Well, I've got some bad news. Turns out the main generator room is guarded by an extremely large metal door, locked with multiple security levels."

"_What happened to 'all' security being disabled?"_

Faolan bared his fangs in frustration.

"It still is, but this door happens to be disconnected from the main control room. Plus, it's got its own security – and we can't open it unless we have a wireless remote."

"_So, what happens next?"_ asked Rhodas. _"We ambush the manager and make him give us the keys to the doors?" _

In the silence that followed, Faolan could almost hear Aaron rubbing his paws with a slight edge of mischief.

"_If we can't get the keys, I say we make them ourselves," _the golden-furred chipmunk chuckled.

Faolan didn't like where this was going. "You blow that door, and we'll have the entire base on us within seconds."

* * *

><p>Aaron checked his watch. They had already been in enemy territory for eight minutes.<p>

"That's fine. We've been here long enough. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

He tapped a button which would patch his voice to all the other earpieces, but not before turning to address Phelan and Rhodas.

"Alright guys, we're about ready to commence the final stage. Scar and Kira, you're free to enter and destroy all the turbines on floor one. Rhodas, Phelan: we'll blow up the main generator here. Faolan and Stella, get out of the control room now. Don't stop for anything else - just regroup and escape."

"_Roger that," _Scar, Kira and Faolan said.

Aaron turned to Phelan, who was staring at the giant metal door looming before them. "Think you're up for a challenge?"

The panther-like chipmunk grinned as he nodded and stepped back a few feet, his paws glowing a dark, wraith-like purple.

All that built-up energy in his paws whirred and crackled for several moments before the air around began to shimmer massively. Phelan lowered his head and focused all body and soul into his paws.

He raised them slowly, aiming at the door…

"NOW!" Aaron shouted.

* * *

><p>Scar and Kira burst through the front door.<p>

Faolan picked up Stella and crashed out of the control room.

The main generator door shattered to pieces as the colossal blast shook the entire building.

"Whoa…" Rhodas mumbled, standing back on his feet.

"Come on, let's go!" Aaron shouted through the din as he picked himself up and dashed into the generator room.

The golden-furred chipmunk began tossing the hellfire-fused obsidian stones in every direction and setting them off, every explosion as furious a dragon that had just been awoken from its sleep.

The blasts started bringing down the whole building, where multiple poles and wires connected all over hung dangerously from the ceiling.

Rhodas and Phelan were in action, hurling their hellfire blasts and throwing stars, making quick work of the wires and turning them to shreds.

Aaron threw an obsidian right into the heart of the main generator. The force of the blast reduced its core machinery to a lump of molten metal.

He signaled to Phelan and Rhodas. "Right, we're done! Clear out now!"

The ground floor was already in complete chaos by the time the three chipmunks made it down.

Most of the workers had regained consciousness again, and were now trying to save themselves, scrambling about like ants being flushed out of their colony by a storm.

A massive fire storm that was slowly consuming every last electrical circuit and turbine.

Faolan and Kira shoved aside a couple more workers as Scar and Stella piled in their strengths to destroy the last turbine generator.

All six of them ran to the front door, where they met up with Aaron.

"Good work, team. You all worked quicker than I thought!" said the golden-furred chipmunk.

"And just when I thought I could finally destroy some stuff!" barked Faolan.

However, somebody wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Phelan!" yelled Aaron as he watched the panther-like chipmunk push forward and ran to the middle.

He looked up at the large machine rising from beneath the floor, all the way up to the tall ceiling. Without wasting another moment, Phelan stepped back, charging up his paws again for a massive blast.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're one step closer to turning yourself into chipmunk soup!" Rhodas had just stepped up to Phelan's side.

"But –"

"Stand back, I'll take it from here!" said Rhodas, charging his paws up as well.

He stood his ground, bringing his throwing stars to life with a flick of his wrist while he waited for the right moment.

Then he struck.

The fiery stars tore right through the giant machine, snapping it into half from the ceiling-bound wires and plummeting towards the darkness beneath.

"Boo-yah!" cheered Rhodas as he gave Phelan a high-five.

They ran back to the group, heads held high and their hearts bursting with pride as they walked towards the front door.

The mission had been a success, and nothing was going to stand in their way –

A sharp, high-pitched yelp made every inch of Phelan's fur jump, and he turned around.

The world slowed right to a halt as he saw Faolan clutching his chest, the bullet wound appearing in the wolf's side while a pool of dark crimson trickled down his belly and paws.

Right there and then, Faolan's eyes rolled back in his head.

And the silver-furred wolf collapsed like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>There were a multitude of voices, consumed with panic and fear, screaming endlessly through the air. It took Phelan seconds to realize his voice was just one of them.<p>

"FAOLAN!" The entire Arch rushed to their fallen comrade's side, but Phelan and Stella got to him first.

The wolf still had a beating pulse in his paws, but it was fading with each passing second, and he was bleeding fast.

Stella was in hysterics. "Faolan, you dumb dumb! Don't die on me, no no!" she shrieked, beating her tiny wings on Faolan's massive chest.

Phelan held the struggling bat steady. "Calm down, Stella. He'll be alright. But we've got to get him out of here – and fast!"

He placed Faolan's limp arm over his shoulder and hoisted him onto his back when all of a sudden, a bullet whizzed past his ear.

"What the –" Phelan spun around with one paw glowing massively in darkness. But in his blind fury, he mindlessly fired the orb of darkness in the direction behind him.

It slammed right into a nearby guard holding a gun in his hand – the same one that had shot Faolan. The man yelled in shock as he was thrown backwards, slamming into the yellow gate surrounding the now destroyed machine in the middle of the floor.

The gate groaned and bent under his massive weight, tilting him over the edge.

Phelan quickly realised his horrible mistake.

"No!" He took off towards the man, who had dropped his gun.

The man looked back at Phelan, and panicked, spotting his gun on the other side of the bent gate. Thinking that some crazy panther-like creature was about to attack him, he leaned over the gate frantically trying to reach for his only means of protection.

"Let it go!" Phelan shouted, reaching out helplessly as he saw the holds of the bent gate tearing quickly.

But right as he grabbed ahold of the gun and aimed it directly between Phelan's eyes… the gate snapped.

The man's screams rang throughout the walls as Phelan watched him tumble over the edge, swallowed up by the darkness.

There was no way he could survive that fall.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Phelan's outstretched paw hung there like an empty soul. Then he screamed as he clenched his fist and pounded on the gate with all his might.<p>

How could he let something as stupid as that happen? The mission had been going so well! They had done all they could to take out every worker and guard without severely injuring them. They had successfully planted a bomb in every turbine and even destroyed the entire first floor.

But all it took was one idiot of a guard and a bullet to send everything down the drain.

Phelan didn't hear Aaron shouting his name. The world beyond him was empty, bleak and hopeless.

He didn't notice Rhodas and Aaron supporting the weight of Faolan on both their shoulders, groaning from all their efforts of hoisting the wolf off the ground.

Nor did he realise that Scar had roughly grabbed onto him and was pulling him away from the gate.

* * *

><p>Aaron, Rhodas, and Kira were now dragging Faolan along down the steps and into the parking lot of Prometheus.<p>

"Kira, keep an eye on Faolan! Check for any internal signs in case he gets worse! We've got to get back to HQ immediately or he'll die!" Aaron ordered as he ripped his cloak off and tied it around Faolan's bleeding chest.

"Why can't we just pick up a car and drive?" asked Rhodas.

Kira met his eyes with a deadpan look. "Because driving cars are for lazy bums and sissies. Plus, you're not thinking straight. If we steal a registered vehicle, how long will it take before they trace us back to Oakridge?"

"And that's just the least of our worries," growled Scar as the seven of them crouched behind a car.

By now, the security guards had formed a defensive line in front of the building and were advancing slowly towards the parking lot, guns at the ready.

The Arch could hear the ongoing, relentless rattle of bullets raining down upon them, bouncing harmlessly off the car's gleaming surface.

"Any ideas right now would be greatly appreciated!" yelled Aaron over the endless firing.

Scar had reverted back into his vampire form, flashing his newly-regenerated wings and extended fangs. "I say we fight back and take them all out!"

Kira appeared to be the only one keeping his cool throughout the tumult. "You want to face a pile of machine guns and batons? Be my guest, but I'm not risking my neck for this."

"Any other ideas? Phelan? Phelan!" Aaron ducked down just as another bullet missed his head by an inch.

The panther-like chipmunk was still slumped against the car's rear end, not caring if the world around him was falling to pieces.

"Damn it Phelan, pull yourself together NOW!" Aaron roared as he grabbed Phelan and shook him roughly by the collar. When that didn't work, he slapped Phelan across the cheek.

Perhaps all it took was that single strike to jolt him back into his senses, but Phelan finally snapped out of his trace. And just as another bullet bounced off the car and almost hit Faolan, something inside of him… snapped.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his obsidian – his only means of contact with the Arch, and was just about to make a move when Aaron gripped tightly onto his hoodie.

Instead of waiting to hear Aaron's orders, Phelan shoved his leader's fist aside as he shouted back. "Say what you want, Aaron, but I didn't come all this way here for nothing! I'm going to hit them where it hurts the most! Because nobody messes with the Arch, and nobody messes with liberty!"

Rage consumed the panther-like chipmunk from his painted face to the tips of his toes as he stormed out to face the onslaught. But it was enough to give him the strength he needed to concentrate all his willpower into the last obsidian clenched in his paw.

_They want to play hard ball with me? I'll give them a hard ball alright!_

He heard the empty click of guns, and knew at once that it would be seconds before the enemy could reload. There was only one shot, and he had to make it count.

Phelan leapt forward, standing face to face against the confused guards who had lowered their guns.

"You guys wanna play rough? Okay!"

He wound up his paw as though he was a pitcher ready to throw a baseball, before yelling at the top of his lungs:

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

And he hurled the obsidian, straight as an arrow.

It screamed like a banshee through the clear night sky, faster than the curious eye could pick up, gaining enough speed for a head-on collision.

The guards were baffled enough by the sight of the panther-like chipmunk that they failed to notice a charged-up stone whiz dangerously past their ears, or the fact that it shot right into the gaping hole of Prometheus.

Then the gates of hell broke loose.

The wave of the explosion swept everyone, including Phelan and the Arch, off their feet while the skies cried out in a loud, furious red.

The guards no longer appeared to be concerned with apprehending the culprits. Their number one priority would be to Prometheus, and they rushed back to save the power house.

Except right now, it resembled nothing but one huge roaring flame.

* * *

><p>As for Phelan, the rage which fuelled the explosion hadn't entirely left him, but there was creeping up his spine – something he'd never experienced before.<p>

It wasn't satisfaction from putting a bunch of oppressors back into their rightful place.

It wasn't sorrow from having spilt the blood of the innocents.

Phelan's nostrils caught a sharp whiff of guilt in the air, followed by the stench and realization that he'd been… betrayed.

He padded solemnly back to the car, ignoring the uncomfortable silence brought about by his fellow team mates staring uneasily at him.

For once, Rhodas had nothing to say about his hero and idol.

Scar's words might've been as sharp as his fangs, but they just stuck in his throat, as though parched from a lack of blood.

Even the void, lifeless expression on Kira's face was a sign that he wasn't expecting this to happen.

Aaron's uneasy eyes met Phelan's furious gaze for a second, then tore them away as the golden-furred chipmunk heaved a sigh.

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p>The police arrived in the next twenty minutes, but not a single piece of evidence or a clue could point out that five chipmunks, a wolf and a bat had ever been at the scene of crime in the first place.<p>

Instead, they found themselves face to face with the smoldering, crumbling remnants of a once proud and mighty powerhouse.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_If you thought Phelan being a member of the Arch was bad news, think again. This is only just the beginning..._

_Until then, see you in the next chapter, and please don't forget to add to the review list. Thanks again! :)_

_"Always believe in your stories."_

_~ Wind_


	17. Singing A Different Tune

_Once again, I welcome you, dear reader to another chapter of Phelan's adventures. My apologies for the time taken to update this story - the semester's almost coming to an end and I can't wait to get back home. But there's always the dreaded exams around the corner. :P_

_For this chapter, however, I can safely say that it was both a blessing and a bit of a burden to write - it took longer than expected to finish, but I decided not to shorten it._

_So brace yourself, because you're going to see plenty of hurt & comfort, a songfic, and even a bit of politics! Oh, and stay tuned for the end, because you're in for a surpise! Happy reading! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Singing A Different Tune<strong>

For Phelan, the rest of the night passed through like a bad dream.

They carried the still unconscious Faolan into the Oakridge lobby and set him on one of the massive sofas. As always, Aaron sprang immediately into action, telling his fellow Arch members to get this and do that.

Kira was in charge of monitoring Faolan's life signs. Being able to manipulate the willpower of souls, lowering Faolan's heart rate and speeding up the wolf's regenerative cells came easy to him.

Scar unravelled the makeshift bandages around Faolan's chest – and then helped himself to the blood-stained cloak, much to everyone's disgust.

"Dude, show some respect, will you? Our friend's dying, and all you care about is a free meal?" Rhodas gagged, screwing up his face.

The vampire chipmunk looked up from his feast, cheeks stuffed with cloth and blood trickling down his lips. "Hey, waste not, want not. Besides, old habits die hard."

Phelan pulled off his neck warmer and dabbed at the tiny, cold beads of sweat forming on Faolan's forehead. "Hang in there, buddy. You're going to be alright, I promise." They sat around him, keeping their eyes open for any slight changes.

Soon, five minutes turned into ten, then fifteen, than an hour. Stella's eyes widened as she saw Faolan's paw do a little twitch and a quiet whimper escape his lips.

"He be alright, yup yup?"

Aaron checked for a pulse. "It's too early to say, I'm afraid. There's nothing else we can do but wait – and pray." He turned to address his fellow comrades.

"Kira, Stella and I will take turns watching over Faolan. The rest of you, you're excused. It's been a rough night. We'll... talk about it some other time."

The members of the Arch left one by one.

But from the look in Aaron's eyes, Phelan was certain he was expected to stay – probably for a well-deserved lecture.

He balled up his fists and cringed, ready for the moment when Aaron would finally explode into a tirade. Instead, the golden-furred chipmunk rested his weary face on his paws.

"I suppose you'll want to be heading back to your family. Go."

"Th... thanks. Can I borrow your washroom for a while? I just need to remove the makeup and stuff."

Aaron said nothing, but just shooed him away with a gesture of his paw.

The panther-like chipmunk trudged half-heartedly down the hallway until he came to the washroom. Once inside, he pulled off his hoodie and filled his paws with warm water, scrubbing frantically at his painted face until he was sure his skin was going to bleed.

By the time Phelan had finished cleaning himself, a pool of murky, black water sloshed about maliciously in the sink – it was as if he could see his tainted, corrupted soul being flushed out of his system.

He didn't even recognise the face of the wolf-like chipmunk peering out from the looking glass. Those tufted ears; that pair of gentle green eyes; even those little wolfish fangs jutting out from the corners of his muzzle – everything was a complete stranger to him.

_Who are you? Where were you when I needed my conscience and sense of righteousness tonight? And right now... what does that make me?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Phelan made his way to the kitchen, heavy-eyed and groggy, while his brothers were already clearing up the remains of their breakfast.<p>

"Gee Phelan, are you okay?" asked Theodore, putting the dirty dishes into the sink. "Had a rough night?"

Phelan managed a tired, weary smile. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

And he certainly wouldn't tell them about his little escapade last night, or that he snuck back through their bedroom window as quietly as a mouse, threw himself on the bed without bothering to change, and was forced to endure a sleepless night filled with gunshots ending in screams and visions of being swallowed up by an icy, pitch-black abyss.

Even the shrill, inconsistent blaring of the stupid alarm clock that woke him a few hours later was still ringing in his ears.

"Morning," came Simon's voice from behind the newspaper he was reading. Apart from Dave, he was the only one of his siblings who would start the day off with a fresh copy of the morning edition.

"Simon, can I borrow that for a moment, please?"

Phelan didn't wait for a reply as he snatched the papers out of the blue-clad chipmunk's paws.

"Uh… okay, sure. Just don't forget to return it when you're done. I haven't read the world section yet."

Alvin and his brothers exchanged puzzled looks as they watched Phelan scan the papers with such intensity, growing more frantic with each passing second.

But nothing could have prepared the wolf-like chipmunk for what the front page had to say...

**Man dies in power plant explosion**

_A security guard was found dead after the explosion that occurred early this morning at Prometheus Industries. The blast happened at about 12:20 a.m., taking out the main generator and most of the power plant's electrical appliances._

_Police discovered the charred remains of the body, along with his gun in the basement. It was believed that he fell to his death before the explosion occurred._

_The police have yet been able to identify the body, but they are positive of receiving quick results from an autopsy. _

_No other casualties were recorded, with most of the staff only suffering from minor concussions and first-degree burn wounds. _

_Security claims the accident was caused by a series of rodent infestations, and that the rodents had bitten through the wirings leading straight to the generators._

"_There were these fully-grown rats, about three to four feet tall, and they kept jumping to attack at us," said a worker who witnessed the assault. "We don't know how long they've made their home here, but they must have been waiting for the right moment to strike."_

_Prometheus Industries has currently been accused of electricity theft from various neighbourhoods and other local suppliers. The representative of the power plant had meant to testify against those charges in high court today. _

Phelan's claws dug deep into the papers, scrunching it up with creases before he hurled it to the ground. He couldn't bear to read another sentence.

The evidence of his failures, blown up in huge lettering, was now laughing silently in his face as they stared back at him in black and white.

Alvin came over to the wolf-like chipmunk and rested a paw on his trembling fist. "Phelan, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Phelan remained silent while Alvin picked up the strewn papers and sorted them back together.

"Hey, it's that power plant that's been stealing electricity from our neighbourhood! And now it's been blown to pieces? Well, good riddance! Maybe that'll teach them a lesson before they decide to increase our electric bills!"

Phelan's voice forced itself out of his throat. "How could you even say that? That power plant might be making a living by stealing our electricity, but there are still innocent people working there! People who need a job so that they can supply their families! It's not their fault!"

Simon clucked his tongue as he shot Alvin a dirty look.

"Be a little more considerate, will you? This is an accident we're talking about! Phelan, I know what you're feeling right now, but don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Oh yeah? What about the guard who died? How could've he been so stupid? He should have gotten out of there while he still had the chance!"

Still oblivious to his brother's distress, Alvin put an arm around Phelan's shoulder.

"Hey, don't sweat too much about it, bro. That's already in the past. You couldn't have done anything about it, even if you were there. Just take it easy, okay?"

That hit Phelan right in the spot. He turned on them in a blind fury. Spit mingled with the tears now coursing freely down his cheeks.

"Easy for you to say, famous rock stars! Living the easy life by making people like you because of your squeaky voices? You don't know what I've been through!"

The words were out before he could restrain himself, and Phelan, stunned right down to his guts, realised at that moment the damage he'd caused. From the look on their faces, he saw just how deeply he cut into his brothers' feelings.

All Phelan could manage was a hostile glare before he turned tail and ran out of the kitchen.

He could have apologised, said he was sorry and make quick amends before this whole outburst escalated into something he would later regret.

But what part of his stupid warrior's pride was preventing him from doing just that?

Blinking back furious tears, Phelan stormed back upstairs to the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, or so it seemed, Phelan sat hunched up on his bed, a miserable ball of fur sobbing into his knees.<p>

In just one night, he had turned from loveable brother into idiotic munk. And this wasn't the first time that history repeated itself. It was as if the Darkness had taken over his soul again.

Phelan thumped his fist angrily against his leg, but the sobs that followed weren't from the instant jolt of pain he felt.

He hated the Black Arch more than ever before. He hated what Aaron and his stupid mission had turned him into. He might have hated Scar right at the beginning, but now he started to feel a distant sense of loathing for Kira, Faolan, Stella – and even Rhodas, who had been so open about admiring him as a hero.

_What sort of a hero am I when I can't even save an innocent man? I couldn't even protect my own team mate from getting shot, and that nearly cost us our mission! _

He buried his face in his paws, shaking his head wretchedly from side to side as he wept more bitterly than ever.

_I don't even know who I am anymore! What have I become? _

There was a knock on the door; faint at first, but then intensified with every rattle.

Phelan sat up a little straighter and wiped his nose on his hoodie's sleeve.

"Phelan?" a muffled voice came from the other end. "Can I come in, please?"

"Go away," he said, trying to sound as calm as possible. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

The door creaked on its hinges as it swung open.

Phelan leapt to his feet. "Leave me alone! I said–"

His anger simmered away like a tiny flame in the wind, replaced by a warm-hearted fuzzy feeling as soon as he saw her face.

"Maia?"

The creamy-white chipette said nothing at first. She came up to Phelan and brushed his tears away with her paw, before sitting down by his side.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Your brothers said you weren't being your usual self today. That… you've been feeling upset. That's why they told me to come over and help you."

"Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"I'm not buying that, Phelan," said Maia sternly. "I'm here for you, and you're not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you."

There was no escaping those persistent green and burning blue eyes, so he decided it would be best to spill his heart.

"I've… been thinking about the things I did when I was possessed by the Darkness. All those killings and suffering I caused… You don't know what it's like to have something taking over your soul and forcing you to do things you know aren't right. B-but… but sometimes I didn't have a choice.

"And when I read about the guard who died in the explosion this morning… I can't help but wonder… W-what if he had a family? What will his wife and kids have to say? Or – or what if he was only doing his job that night, p-protecting the plant before it exploded… and –"

It was too late to push back the strong urges of sorrow that overwhelmed him once more.

"I… I s-should've been there to protect him, Maia! I told… told myself I'd never let another innocent suffer because of me, b-but look at what's happening! First Soron's grandmother, and now this! What does that make me if I can't l-live up to my duty! N-n-nothing! I… I'm nobody!"

The dam finally broke through, and he bawled like a baby, the weight of his emotions pushing him down until he buried his face in Maia's lap. A cold surge of fear rose from Phelan's guts. The more he choked and spluttered and sobbed, the more he felt certain he was going to be sick.

But most of all, he was afraid.

Maia, on the other hand, showed no signs of fear or sympathy whatsoever, but let the wolf-like chipmunk have a good cry while she stroked his back. The soft rustling touch of her paws against his ears brought back faint memories; memories of being comforted by his mother as an infant, and as Phelan looked up, he felt her warm, sweet-smelling breathe tickle his cheek.

"Ssh... it's okay, Phelan. I'm here... I'm here."

He stifled the last of his sobs, managing a faint smile as Maia pulled out a tissue and dabbed gently at his damp face.

"Don't be afraid to cry, Phelan. It shows that you still care about the people around you. I know how much of a burden this means to you, but you've got to accept that life and death will always walk together side by side. I felt as helpless as you did when we lost Soron's grandmother, but even now, our fellow Rouge seems to accept her passing as fate. You mustn't let the past define who you are right now, but look to the present."

And right there and then, Maia leaned in close enough until Phelan could taste every inch of her lips. They kissed, a spark of happiness jumping from their noses rubbing lovingly against each other.

When they pulled away, the creamy-white chipette smiled, watching the light shine in Phelan's eyes once more as she caressed his forehead.

"You're not the only one hoping for a paradise, Phelan. It's a dream we're both struggling to achieve, but I'm proud to know I can share it with you."

* * *

><p>Alvin, Simon and Theodore were waiting with bated breath at the foot of the stairway. They exchanged anxious looks, first at each other, and then at Phelan as he escorted Maia downstairs.<p>

The wolf-like chipmunk cleared his throat, pausing in mid-step.

"Guys... I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean what I said back there. It was downright stupid and childish of me. Will you forgive the ramblings of a jerk?"

He didn't have to wait for a reply as his brothers ran up and threw themselves at him, piled together in a warm hug.

"Of course we'll forgive you, Phelan!" said Alvin. "And hey, I'm the one who should be sorry – I got a little carried back there."

Phelan gave a weary sigh, but it was one filled with immense relief. "I promise it'll never happen again. Or if it does, you're more than welcome to knock some sense back into my thick head."

They all burst out laughing, even Maia.

Alvin nudged Phelan playfully in the ribs. "I see you're wearing the hoodie we picked out for you. Looks good on you, by the way."

"Oh yes, thank you very much. It does make me feel right at home with you guys."

"Glad you mentioned that! Because we've got another surprise for you." Alvin regrouped with Simon and Theodore. Clearly, they were enjoying the look of puzzlement on Phelan's face.

"We'll be recording our new album next week, but we've decided to make some last minute changes, since you're a part of the band now. So that means you're going to sing with us – it's your debut album!"

The only thing that broke Phelan out of his numbed silence was Maia's arms wrapped around him in hearty congratulations.

"And to show our appreciation, you get to decide the first track we're going to perform! And of course, you get to sing lead vocals," added Simon.

"Wow, I..." Phelan took a deep breath, letting the moment sink in. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say 'Let's get started – I know what we're going to sing!'" said Alvin.

All eyes were focused on Phelan as they waited for him to speak.

"Well... how about One Republic's Secrets, like we did last year? Everyone at the Halloween party loved it."

Alvin nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, but don't you think you want to try something else? Something a bit new? When you're a rock star, sometimes you just gotta take chances, even if they're risky ones."

"Alvin, we don't need to lecture Phelan on taking chances. After all, he's just as predictable as a newly found element in the Periodic Table," said Simon.

Phelan's cheeks were reddening, but he was just about to tell them that his travels didn't exactly include discovering the joys of mainstream music.

_You're not the only one hoping for a paradise, Phelan. It's a dream we're both struggling to achieve, but I'm proud to know I can share it with you._

"I know just the right song," he said, catching Maia's gentle eye with a smile.

The creamy-white chipette watched as the four brothers huddled together, speaking in hushed and unintelligible tones.

"That's a great choice! We'd just been practicing that song for our next tour anyway!" said Alvin. "In fact, why don't we do a quick practice right now?"

But the four of them were already racing each other to the den.

"What did you say to Alvin?" asked Maia, half-giggling as Phelan took her by the arm.

"Nothing," said Phelan, tongue-in-cheek. "Just that I'd found the right song, thanks to my muse."

The den hadn't changed much since the last time Phelan was there, but to Maia, it was just as incredible as entering a ballroom for the first time.

"I've never been to a live practice session before." Her voice was almost choked up in awe at the sight of the instruments and synthesizers.

"Well then, you're in luck!" said Simon, gesturing to a pile of bean bag cushions. Each one had a munk's signature colour – there was even a yellow one that looked the exact shade of Phelan's jumpsuit. "Just make yourself comfortable and we'll get started."

As she snuggled up in the yellow cushion, Maia watched Phelan and the boys get to their stations: Alvin with his keyboard, Simon at the bass, Theodore behind his set of drums, and Phelan standing centre stage, just as he did the night he confessed his love to her.

Perhaps he was going to do the same thing all over again?

"Ready, guys?" Phelan called out.

"Let's do it!"

The music began with Alvin's techno-savvy fingers strumming away at the keyboard, creating a deep and rich synthesis in the background. Simon glided his bow across the bass strings while Theodore's drumbeats kicked in.

At first, Maia thought she heard the heart-wrenching song of a wolf coming from Phelan, until he started to sing:

_When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>So she ran away in her sleep<br>And dreamed of  
>Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise<br>Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl_  
><em>She expected the world<em>  
><em>But it flew away from her reach<em>  
><em>And the bullets catch in her teeth<em>  
><em>Life goes on, it gets so heavy<em>  
><em>The wheel breaks the butterfly<em>  
><em>Every tear a waterfall<em>  
><em>In the night, the stormy night, she'll close her eyes<em>  
><em>In the night, the stormy night, away she'd fly<em>

Now Alvin and the others joined in the chorus.

_And dream of  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

_She'd dream of  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Para-para-paradise  
>Para-para-paradise<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

There was no mistaking it this time, thought Maia, as she caught Phelan's secret wink. Clearly, he's having the time of his life. Perhaps... a lot more than saving the lives of others?

_And so lying underneath the stormy skies  
>She'd say, "Oh, ohohohoh, I know the sun must set to rise"<em>

_This could be_  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>This could be<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>This could be<em>  
><em>Para-para-paradise<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh<em>

Maia was already applauding right before the song had come to an end. Throwing herself into his arms and letting him spin her around made her feel like the luckiest chipette in the world.

"That was awesome, Phelan! I know you're a great warrior and all, but you can't give up your music career! What you did takes a lot of talent and guts!"

"But I don't have a music career," Phelan grinned sheepishly. "Well, that was before the boys roped me into this."

"I don't care what the others think, but _this_ is what you were born to do, Phelan. It's your greatest gift to the world, and I'm sure it'll make a lot more others happy to watch you perform!"

And that's when something awoke within Phelan. Maia's words had washed over him like an oncoming tide, but try as he might to deny it, she was telling the truth.

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

But where one stage would always be open to him, it was time to close the curtains on another.

* * *

><p>For the third night in a row, Phelan crept out the bedroom window, slid down the tree and followed the same path until he arrived at Oakridge Institute.<p>

Tonight, however, the iron grilles seemed more menacing than ever, looming over his head like a gateway to the underworld, the harsh tint of rust reflected in those razor-sharp spikes.

Perhaps they knew of the decision that formed clearly in Phelan's head as he made his way here.

There were plenty of other choices too, and somehow, it all came down to this one: he would leave the Arch tonight. It wasn't the easiest to make, but deep down, he knew it was the right thing to do.

Even if it meant letting Aaron and the rest of the Arch down – although Scar might have a celebratory moment.

_And if I don't pull out before things start to get worse, when will the right moment be?_

A focused composure came over Phelan's face as he approached the front door and walked into the lobby. There was no mistaking those golden-furred paws despite Aaron's face being concealed behind the newspaper he was reading – the same paper that had upset Phelan this morning.

The wolf-like chipmunk's figure cast a shadow over the couch as he peeked over, and Aaron jumped a little, his pupils dilating in surprise.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Welcome back, Phelan."

He dropped the papers onto the coffee table, where it landed face up on the headlines. "Made the front cover today, didn't we?" There was no sign of anger or mockery in Aaron's voice.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, alright? I just came here to see how Faolan's been doing."

The golden-furred chipmunk smiled.

"You needn't worry about Faolan. Matter of fact, he's shown some tremendous improvement this morning. His bleeding's stopped, but I told him to stay in his room. You know how the young ones are – always thinking with their heads, not their hearts."

Phelan suppressed a light chuckle. "Can I see him?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they turned a corner and crossed into the hallway that Phelan spoke up.<p>

"Aaron, there's something I need to tell you. It's about–"

"It's all right, Phelan – I know what you're trying to say. We've found it difficult to accept your actions at first. But rest assured; you'll always have our support – whatever you choose to do."

Phelan's eyes widened in surprise. "You know about this?"

"Of course."

"But I haven't told anyone yet, least of all you," said Phelan.

"They'll come to understand in time. You were only doing what was best for the Arch – and saving our skins in the end as well."

Phelan stopped dead in his tracks. "W-wait. What exactly are we talking about?"

"Why, about you, of course! Your decision to blow up Prometheus single handily and protect Faolan from taking another bullet was one of the boldest things you've ever done."

A burst of laughter escaped Aaron's chest as he watched the wolf-like chipmunk standing there indecisively, his head tilted to the side. "Oh, Phelan! Still playing the modest card, aren't you? Well, I had some doubts about your actions – I'll admit that, and how it might affect our reputation. But if you ask me, Prometheus's the one that's gone up in flames, not us."

"But I thought we weren't supposed to reveal ourselves?"

Aaron came up and patted the wolf-like chipmunk's shoulder.

"_Not yet_, my friend. Once the world hears of our valiant deeds, they'll come to recognise us as defenders of the law, and not some petty outlaws we've been reduced to ourselves! You did the right thing, and we're proud of you. End of discussion."

Phelan made certain that Aaron was ahead of him before he smacked his own forehead.

* * *

><p>Faolan's bedroom was no different than Aaron's, but it seemed to be a lot homier. Perhaps it was the gentle fog of steam swirling around the room, infused with the rich aroma of tea leaves.<p>

Faolan took the kettle off the mini stove and poured its contents into three cups. If the wounds or the bandages wrapped tightly around his chest still hurt, Faolan didn't betray his thoughts. Instead, he appeared to be as calm and relaxed as his cup of hot tea.

"Glad you decided to drop by for a visit," said Faolan, handing another cup to Phelan. "I thought climbing the walls was just an idiom, but if I don't do something, I swear I'll go crazy cooped up in here!"

Stella fluttered down her porch, built in a corner of the ceiling. Since the cup was almost half her size, the bat saw no trouble in bending over and lapped her drink like a thirsty dog.

"Aaron still thinks I'm a little pup. That I need to stay in the doghouse until he says so. Can you believe it? What nerve!"

Phelan calmly sipped his tea. "I'm not one to disagree with Aaron. But he just wants what's best for us."

"Really? Why didn't you try telling that to him last night? Oh, that's right – he was too busy hiding behind the hem of his cloak! A leader who can't give proper orders in the line of fire? He almost got us killed!" scoffed Faolan.

"Come on; we all felt the pressure of getting the job done," said Phelan. "I take it you weren't aware – but do you know how hard it is to carry an unconscious fully-grown wolf on our backs?"

Faolan raised an impatient eyebrow. "You're the new kid on the block, so you won't understand. The point is: I believe I speak for the Arch when I say that Aaron's not in his league anymore."

"What Faolan say is true, yup yup."

Faolan put down his cup. "I've been thinking... that it's time we called a mutiny to order."

"Immunity? You need plenty of that, yup yup. Feel better soon!"

"It's mutiny, Stella, not immunity," said Phelan. Then to Faolan, he added, "You're not serious, are you?"

"It's time for him to step down. Someone needs to tell him that a new leader of the Arch can bring about a better change. In fact, I'm going to throw the challenge to him during our next meeting and give him a piece of my mind."

"So you want Aaron to resign from his post? Is that even possible?"

Faolan poured another cup of tea for himself, almost nonchalantly. "Phelan, we run a democracy. If the others are aware of what's going on – which I expect they are, they'll make the right choice by asking Aaron to step down and appoint somebody else.

"Our new leader has to be strong – not just in body, but of mind and heart. He's got to know the Arch like the back of his paw. He must be willing to accept new ideas, but also be able to come up with a brainchild of his own.

"Most of all, he needs a vision. A vision that will lead us to becoming an unstoppable force of righteousness!" Faolan was definitely working himself up as he spoke; the excitement showing in his eyes and perked up ears.

"Hmm… In that case, I see a lot of potential candidates for the job. Who do you have in mind?" asked Phelan, though he was certain of the answer.

When Faolan turned to look up, the wolf's eyes were shining brightly with hope.

"You."

Phelan felt the horrible sensation of his insides turning into jelly. This had to be some kind of a sick joke – a prank that would probably result with a pie in his face and becoming the laughing stock of the Arch.

"M-me?"

"Of course!" said Faolan, a wolfish grin on his face. "What did you expect?"

"B-but I'm just a newbie! I haven't even lasted one week in the Arch! Since you and Stella make the perfect team, I bet you could work as co-leaders."

"Stella? Nah, she's way too batty! And I think you're barking up the wrong tree – or in this case, wolf!" Faolan was rolling about in hysterics. So was Stella, who didn't look in the least bit offended.

Phelan sniffed cautiously at his tea, half-suspecting the bitterness might be concealing traces of moonshine or something funny – so to speak.

Once Faolan had calmed down, he rested his serious gaze on Phelan.

"Look, you're the reason why we started the Arch in the first place. If you hadn't thought up that plan to get us past security, we wouldn't even have a mission to accomplish. And you saved my life, while blowing up the power plant single-handedly."

"But... you've got to remember – this whole mission was Aaron's idea. Shouldn't we at least give some credit to him?"

"Let's face it, Phelan. If anyone deserves to take over Aaron's place, it's definitely you."

Phelan twiddled his paws around the edges of his cup. "You know, I'm almost surprised you didn't think about asking Scar."

Faolan looked as though Stella had dropped guano in his tea.

"I might not hate Scar's guts as much as you do, but I would rather kiss that blood-sucking chipmunk's butt than acknowledge him as my leader."

The thought of actually kissing Scar's furry butt send a wave of sickness down their throats, and all three of them gagged, followed by a bout of laughter.

"We want to help you, Phelan. And even if Scar's a jerk, I'm sure he'll come to understand that a new leader will bring about more change than ever before."

Phelan could only manage a sad smile.

"It's... Look, I know you and Stella are looking out for my best interests and all that. But I can't do it. You're asking too much of me."

"You afraid of losing elections, yup yup?"

"But I –"

"Don't you worry about that – we've already got this in the bag! Look, you and Aaron won't be allowed to cast any votes since you're both nominees. Scar will never vote for you, that's for certain. Kira – he's a wild card. But Stella and I have your back. All we need to do is convince Rhodas, and that shouldn't be a problem. Either way, we'll have a majority of three to two in your favour. See? There's no way you can't lose!"

A bead of cold sweat ran down Phelan's back. All those high pitched yips were starting to sound like nails scraping on a chalkboard. Even the walls appeared to be closing in on him.

Maybe Faolan was right – being cooped up in a mental institute does seem to tear your brain piece by piece from the inside.

"You alright, Phelan?" Faolan raised an eyebrow. "You're trembling – how about some more tea?"

"I – I... uh..." Phelan got hastily to his feet. "I need some air. Can't think straight right now... Everything's a blur..."

If only he could make a quick beeline for himself, then perhaps the others wouldn't notice and assume Phelan had taken his leave.

A long, undetermined, I'm-not-coming-back-again-so-kiss-my-ass-goodbye leave.

But those green lupine eyes watching him had narrowed themselves into a frown. _You're going to have to do a lot better than that!_ Faolan's glare spoke his mind.

"You can't walk out on us like this! Not when we need you – the Arch needs you!"

That wolf might act all high and mighty in his own little chambers, thought Phelan. Yet he knew when his temper was being provoked.

"Look, I never asked to be part of the Arch when you guys came to me in the first place! And right now, I don't want that kind of pressure being forced upon me again, okay?"

The door flung open with a wrench of his paw.

"If you want to respect my decision – as leader or not – then leave me alone!" In a softer tone, Phelan added, "Please. If you're serious about asking me to take Aaron's place, then I need some time to think it over."

Whatever argument Faolan might've had died in his throat, leaving him to nod in silent defeat.

"Don't take too long, Phelan. This is your opportunity of a lifetime. You could be the greatest leader the Arch has ever known. Heck, who am I kidding? You've got a style of your own – you're bound to win this thing!"

Before the door could swallow Phelan out of sight, his final words would leave Faolan confused for the rest of the night.

"That's where you're wrong, Faolan. Being a warrior isn't always about style. It's also about class."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_The song that Phelan sings (for those of you who might not know the title) is **Paradise** by Coldplay, a wonderful song which I think suits this occasion. _

_Okay, so by now I'm guessing you're wondering where's the surprise. Here goes:_

_Because I can't thank you readers enough for all your comments and support on Light, __**YOU** get to play a part in deciding the fate of the Black Arch. That's right - **YOU** have the power to determine who becomes the leader of the Arch. Stay with Aaron? Or elect Phelan?_

_All you have to do is check out the poll on my profile and VOTE! I'm hoping to keep the votes running for about 2 weeks or so, but the results won't be revealed until the next chapter - which I hope to update sometime next month. Either way, I'll be coming home! :D_

_See you in the next update! _

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	18. Bound By Trust

_Welcome, fellow readers, to yet another chapter of your favourite wolf-like chipmunk!_

_As always, I'm apologising in advance for the unexpected delay of the writing, but there is a specific outcome that had to be kept secret, as you will find out by the end of this chapter._

_On top of that, my studies in Aussie have come to a halt for now, and so I find myself back in Malaysia. It feels great to be home! But like the constant wanderer Phelan will always be, I too wish to return to a place that has taught me many a great experience, and where I have made friends and family. :D_

_To **Scarlett Rabbit**, I'm giving this shout-out to you, because I'm finally able to give you a request long-forgotten. You'll find out soon enough. :P_

_But enough of me, it's time to move on, shall we? Enjoy! ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Bound by Trust<strong>

"Really? I – I mean, that'll be great! That's awesome, thank you!"

Alvin's paws dug deeper into the phone, as though clinging desperately onto every last word. "R-right, I understand. Sure, we'll be there. Thanks again for your help. Okay, see you. Bye!"

The receiver dropped back onto its headset, faster than it took Alvin to rush back to his brothers, who were in the midst of their band practice.

"Guys! Guys! You're not going to believe this!"

Simon turned off the synthesiser, while Phelan and Theodore put down their instruments (Alvin had been teaching the former how to play the guitar). They waited as Alvin took a deep breath, ready to deliver the good news.

"We just got booked to record our album at Phoenix Records!"

Simon and Theodore were the first to break their dumbfounded silence with a series of jumping up and down as they whooped and cheered.

"Alright! We're finally going to be able to record our album after all!"

Phelan was the only one who didn't seem to partake in this moment of celebration – and for a good reason. "Er... what's Phoenix Records?"

His question was met with a look from Alvin that clearly said _Dude, where have you been for the last two years?_

"Duh, it's the latest in recording music technology! Every album that comes out of there has earned at least a platinum record! All the big-time singers have recorded a hit single in there! And they do it in record timing, too!"

"But what's the catch?"

"Gosh, Phelan, there's really no end to your 'both sides of the story', huh?" said Alvin, causing Phelan's fur to turn the shade of a beetroot.

"The problem is, they've only got us booked this Saturday. After that, there's nothing available for the next five months."

A series of groans followed.

"I'm not the expert here, but couldn't you guys record the album at another studio?" asked Phelan.

"We've always talked about booking Phoenix for ages," said Simon. "Plus, it's the only chance we've got of getting the album done in time before our next tour."

Alvin was now in full commando mode. "Simon's right. So please, you guys, let's not screw this up. We've got to get there on Saturday – all four of us – or this album goes down the drain."

All eyes were immediately on Phelan.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's going to be my fault?"

Alvin tapped him on the shoulder. "No offense, Phelan, but you've caused more trouble than I did over the past week. And if you're anything like us, then that spells a recipe for a natural disaster."

Everyone laughed, except Phelan.

"Let's get back to practice, shall we? From the beginning."

Phelan nodded, curling his thumb tightly around the guitar's neck.

"One, two, three, four –"

There was a sharp _twang_, followed by a deafening silence. The strings went through Phelan's claws as easily as they would into a shredding machine.

"PHHEEEE-LLAAAANNNN!"

Instead of rushing up to tend to Phelan, who was licking his bleeding paw, Alvin grabbed the broken guitar, cradling it like a newborn baby. "Man, how could you do this do me? That's the third set of strings you've ruined today!"

"I'm sorry, Alvin. Really, I am," Phelan mumbled, staring down at his wolf-like claws as though wishing they would fall off. "But you know I can't get rid of these babies. It's a part of who I am. Or what if I need to protect you guys from evil again?"

But from Phelan's downcast eyes and look of perpetual sorrow, it was obvious he wasn't paying any attention to his brother's petty rants. Nor was he aware of the stinging drops of iodine Simon had applied to his paw before going over them with a fresh bandage.

"Phelan, are you alright?" asked Simon. "You seem awfully tense today."

"M-me? Tense? I think you'd better check on Alvin – he's starting to sound a lot like Dave." Guilt flushed across Phelan's cheeks as he watched Alvin palm his face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you seriously need Brittany's advice for a manicure!"

And he would've gone on to criticise the wolf-like chipmunk's personal grooming had Simon not come to Phelan's rescue.

"Look, we're all feeling tired from our practice – maybe even a bit psyched about getting the opportunity to record at Phoenix. I say we celebrate this moment by taking a short break before we all exhaust ourselves. Alvin?"

While Alvin didn't exactly take to being ordered around, yet it was clear that every string he yanked out of his guitar was a sign of breaking from his frustration.

"Sure, whatever. Looks like I gotta stock us up on a year's worth of strings if Phelan's going to learn something."

He turned around, perhaps to give Phelan another piece of his mind, but the wolf-like chipmunk had already vanished. They heard the click of the front door as it opened, followed by the turning of the lock.

Alvin raised a curious eyebrow, while Simon and Theodore met his gaze with shrugged shoulders.

"Is it just me, or have you noticed Phelan's been spending less time with us now that he's going steady with Maia?"

* * *

><p>Since her last encounter with Phelan, Maia felt the beginning of something warm and radiant growing from within her belly.<p>

She smiled as she discovered its source – the sunlight beaming a light gold on her fur. Her silhouette blended with Phelan's against the grass as she rested her head on his chest, curling up like a kitten close to its mother.

"I've never seen you so happy to be out in the daytime," said Maia, her finger twirled around a loop of mahogany-brown hairs. Maybe lying down on the lawn instead of sitting on the porch wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Maia, just because I'm a vessel of the Darkness doesn't mean I'll shrivel up and die from a little sunlight. I'm all flesh and blood, not some heartless monster like that Scar."

"Scar? Who's Scar?"

She looked up at Phelan. A bead of sweat rolled onto the tip of his mumbling tongue.

"D-did I say Scar? I meant that scumbag of a vampire who attacked you. Must be the heat talking," he said, cheeks flustered. "Either way, I still got a scar from that fight with him."

The memories of that night came flooding back like shades in the dark, even in the mellow afternoon. The cold, slimy tongue slithering down her vulnerable neck. The sight of his rust-coated fangs, lingering with the stench of prey.

It was as though Phelan could read deep into her shivering vibes while he held her close.

"Maia? Is that why you've been obsessed with getting your Mark?"

She flinched, half-expecting the voice that followed to be the kind that gave out stern lectures. Instead, every word brimmed with kindness and concern.

"You don't need a ceremony to enhance your own powers, believe me. You're worth a hundred times more than the rest of the Order put together."

An uncomfortable silence lodged itself in Maia's throat. She didn't want to admit it, but his words held a power of its own over the entire conversation.

"It's not my place to judge you, but aren't you – _we_ – a little too young for this?"

Now it was Maia's turn to be the dominant one as she flipped herself right onto her stomach, staring down into Phelan's eyes.

"Soron did it with Serenity. And he's just about my age," she reasoned. "I think we're mature enough to make our own decisions, don't you?"

"Yeah, but look where it got him. I care about you, Maia. How can I forgive myself if I let you do something you'll regret forever? You're supposed to be making your own mistakes, not following in the shadows of others."

She caught Phelan's paw in mid-stroke, bringing it up to brush against her cheek. "I know. That's why I have no regrets making this decision with you."

And it wasn't just her gentle gaze which melted Phelan's heart away.

"Y-you're sure about this?"

"Like you said, _Mo cuishle_. And I want to be the pulse that beats inside of you, forever."

They could've made a hundred more foolish promises that day, but whatever deals left unsaid were sealed with a kiss. The sweltering heat that bathed them in their own sweat now became the fire kindling the taste of passion on each other's lips.

They felt a shadow cross over them. Both chipmunks looked up – only to come face to face with a towering barrier of hazel-brown fur.

Phelan's face went instantly from a warm smile to an intense scowl. "Come to have a good laugh, haven't you? Or are you here to just rub it in our faces?"

Soron rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be here unless it's urgent, would I? Anyway, we need to talk. And that includes you too, _princess_."

Next thing he knew, he was knocked clean off his feet by a knuckle sandwich, followed by Phelan and Maia frog-marching him all the way to the porch.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm not afraid to hit a Rogue," said Maia, her fist still clenched. "Now spill! Or forever hold your silence."

Soron picked himself up, rubbing frantically at the spot where Phelan had grabbed him. "Alright, alright! I've changed my mind. I'll help you with the Marking, and I'll even provide the supplies! Happy?"

Phelan looked awkwardly at Maia, who still had her paws raised.

"If this is one of your jokes, Soron, forget the Order – I will send you all the way back to learn your ABCs."

"No, I'm not." This time, Soron didn't have to raise his voice. "I've been thinking about what I said to Phelan. But even if I'm an ex-member of the Order, it doesn't mean I can't help out wherever I can."

He put an arm around their shoulders.

"And right now, you guys need my help – more than ever."

Maia's immediate reply was to brush it off, but whatever hostility flared in her eyes before had vanished as she wrapped her arms around the Rogue's neck.

Even the memory of their last encounter seemed like a blur to Phelan right now. "Thank you, Soron. You don't know what this means to us," he said, patting his brother's back.

"Don't thank me. You'll be doing me a huge favour." They watched Soron glance anxiously over his shoulder, as though expecting an unwanted visitor.

"I don't have much time, so I'll make this simple. The glade in the forest, tomorrow night. I'll be there. Make sure you're _not_ followed. As for you, _princess..._" He shoved Phelan out of the way while he whispered the rest of his conversation to Maia.

"Got it," said Maia, leaving Phelan to look like a huge question mark.

"Don't ask," Soron pointed a warning finger at him. "You'll find out soon enough. Just do as I say, and we can get this over and done with. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"Soron, wait!"

The hazel-brown chipmunk turned his head in the direction of Phelan's voice.

"What's in it for you?"

A smirk played on the corner of Soron's grin.

"Let's just say... I'll be giving back to the Order a lot more than what they've done for me."

* * *

><p>The Arch had already taken their seats by the time Phelan entered the staff room.<p>

All eyes were fixed on the empty chair located right in the centre; the whereabouts of its occupant lingering on everyone's mind. But then again, no one had seen or heard from Aaron tonight – except when his voice rang throughout the empty hallways asking them to gather here.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here tonight,_ thought Phelan, his eyes still on that empty seat. _If word leaks out about the mutiny, I can't bear to look him in the face once I take over his leadership!_

He groaned as he collapsed into the nearest pile of soft leather.

At first, he thought he was seeing _two_ Faolans.

Then the other wolf – the one sitting furthest from him – shrunk back into the shadows. Or so it seemed, until Phelan's eyes widened at the sight of his fur, as dark as the sea at night.

No other wolf, blue or black, had ever shown such an indecipherable colour to the world.

He sat facing Phelan on his right side, completely unaware of the wolf-like chipmunk's presence. It was here that Phelan first noticed the mystery of the scar – a long jagged line traversed over the wolf's eye.

_Maybe... Aaron wants me to leave... and he's considerate enough to find a replacement for me? So that's why he called this meeting! I should probably go over and give the new guy a proper welcoming._

No sooner had the idea crossed Phelan's mind than the real Faolan blocked his view.

"Oh hi, Phelan. Sorry, I haven't introduced you yet." The arctic-timber wolf pointed to the back. "This is–"

"Naylor," the black wolf said as he turned to face them, revealing more scars stretched from his snout across to the left cheek. "So, you're the guy who took on Prometheus single-handedly? I've heard plenty about you, but it seems there's more to you than meets the eye, Phelan Seville."

As Naylor held out his paw, Phelan shook it, feeling every rough bump and scratch on his pads.

"Naylor's one of the Arch, just like us," explained Faolan. "He was on scout duty before I first came here. Now I'm taking over his job."

Phelan glanced from the younger pup to the older wolf.

"If you're one of us, how come I haven't seen you before? And what are you doing here?"

"Can't a former team mate drop in and say hi?"

Faolan wasn't the only one getting a kick out of Phelan's bewildered look as Naylor pointed at his snout.

"You don't get this kind of handiwork from your average field mission. But when you make your own path, well, the consequences you face are yours alone."

And then it hit Phelan. The faded shirt, the look only found on an animal in the wild, and the way he carried himself so distantly like a tourist...

"Y-You're a wanderer now?"

"That I am. Sorry to burst your bubble, kid, but I've been carrying that title a lot longer than you." Suddenly, Naylor didn't appear as distant as the night made him.

"Why did you leave?"

"Let's just say I wasn't too happy with the hand I was dealt with. The Arch is just one card, but the world is a full deck waiting for me to discover its secrets."

"And you went off wandering, just like that?" asked Phelan. _But when he puts it that way, it does sound kind of cool._

"Nah, I had to go through Aaron first. We had a little disagreement, but what's the story of your life without a little conflict? Eventually, he decided it was for the best and I haven't regretted that decision ever since."

Phelan hung onto every word, almost desperate for more, but his ears drooped once Naylor stared back with raised brows.

"So, that's it? No 'battle to restore my honour'? Not even the slightest 'you brought shame upon the Arch, now you're exiled'?" _You're expecting me to believe that Aaron gave you the boot because you wanted your freedom?_

The moonlight reflected in Naylor's eyes turned them into a pair of sapphires that burned fiercely, as though searing deep into Phelan's soul.

"I know what you're thinking, Seville," said the black wolf. "But Aaron's one of the most understanding 'munks I've known. It just didn't feel right for me to be his lapdog the rest of my life."

Staring into the face of his younger charge, Naylor rested his chin sagely on his paws. "Frankly, I'm surprised you want him to replace Aaron. Ambitious, yes, but a risky choice – especially for a newbie who's only been here three days."

_Did he just call me a newbie?_ Phelan smiled, gritting his teeth._ The bloody nerve!_

"What are you doing? You said I had your trust!" Faolan hissed.

"If there's something you should know, this Arch feeds on two things – trust and words. I said that you _had_ my trust, Faolan. But sooner or later, you'll find that words can be used to best serve you – or fail you when you need it the most."

Before anybody could protest another word, the doors crashed into the walls with an ear-splitting boom. Everyone jumped, turning to face the source of the noise.

* * *

><p>As Aaron stormed in, Phelan understood the purpose of this gathering. There had been plenty a dark cloud lingering over the golden-furred chipmunk's head. But tonight, his face was written with the forecast of a maelstrom about to erupt in this very room.<p>

_I might as well be prepared to face the music. Please let Aaron go easy on me. After all, I did save the Arch from ending up on the front page – well, almost. _

The room became a tad more grey than usual. The silence that followed was so intense; you could hear the beating of a guilty heart.

"Brothers of the Arch, thank you for coming here on such a short notice. I've called this council for two reasons. First, I'm sure all of you are aware by now of Naylor's return. He has decided to stay with us while taking a break from his travels. I am expecting everyone to treat Naylor as you yourself would treat your fellow comrades."

He spoke without the slightest note of hospitality, despite attempting to keep his temper in-check.

"It has come to my attention that some of you are not satisfied with the way the Arch is running. That I am no longer worthy of serving you as your leader.

"But what I never expected was to hear this backtalk from somebody who has returned to our ranks tonight. He had the value that I cherish in a teammate – _the courage to say it right in my face_."

That last sentence came out like the scraping of chalk on a whiteboard. And if looks could kill, then Aaron would've been guilty of committing a massacre.

"I don't have to tell you how extremely disappointed I am... with the whole lot of you."

Phelan watched as Faolan shrank deeper into his seat, the silent whimpers turning him into a puppy ashamed of the deed he'd done. If only the ground would open and swallow him up to avoid Aaron's murderous gaze.

No one got up to readjust the heater, even with the glacial chill creeping over the room like the touch of a disembodied hand.

Aaron took a deep breath. "Nonetheless, we are still a democracy, and so we shall abide by the rules. If anyone feels worthy enough to represent the Arch, stand up and address the council."

Without knowing what he was doing, as though pulled by the strings of some puppeteer, Phelan rose from his seat, facing the sea of eyes like a trembling leaf.

"First of all, I'm not here to upset the fine balance the Arch has struggled to achieve. Nor am I here to usurp any well-earned position by means of malcontent. Aaron, if I've caused you any hurt or humiliation, please know it's not my intention to do so, and I humbly apologise.

"But some of the council has reason to believe that a change for the better is necessary. I won't mention any names, but they have stood by me when I have doubted myself. And now, I wish to return the favour by standing for what they believe in."

A quick clear of the throat was all Phelan needed to steel himself.

"I only ask that when you vote for your new leader, don't do it for the sake of currying favour, but let it be from the depths of your own instincts. Trust in what you stand by, and you will already have made the right choice."

His trench coat still sticky with sweat, Phelan sat down, but letting all that air off his chest did make him feel a lot lighter.

"Great speech," said Naylor, flashing him a congratulatory wink. He even brought his paws together in a mild applause, which soon led to an enthusiastic outburst of clapping from the rest of the Arch.

Only Scar kept his paws to his sides, while Aaron looked ready to squash his competition.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Phelan, I want you to stand in the corner over there."

Phelan did as he was told, not wanting to ignite the flames despite the endless questions now burning in his mind. To his surprise, Aaron had disappeared to the other corner, as though wanting to stay as far away from him as possible.

"Since Phelan and I are the only candidates, it is only fair that we take no part in tonight's election. Naylor, you're a former member of the Arch, but certain privileges are still bestowed onto you."

The black wolf remained glued to his seat, shaking his head. "I don't want to sound like a party pooper, but I'd rather not increase the odds tonight."

His request was approved with a simple nod from Aaron.

"For the rest of you, you're only allowed to vote once. Take your time to decide, for this will determine the outcome of the Arch – as well as yours. When you're ready, take your place on either side of the room," he said, pointing to both occupied corners.

A heavy silence now descended upon the room. Everyone seemed to be involved in a fierce battle of wits as they stared each other down with twitchy eyes. Perhaps they believed they could coax the others into making the first move.

The first to step up was somebody Phelan had least expected.

"You know where my place stands," growled Scar, his dark features unfolded as clearly as a map with only one possible route.

Aaron had secured his first vote.

Next was Faolan, with Stella perched faithfully on his shoulder.

"Told you we'd stand by you, no matter what," the timber wolf wrapped an arm around Phelan's relaxed frame.

"Kept our word, we did, yup yup!"

The votes may have been tipped in his favour, but Phelan felt a gnawing sense of uneasiness at the sight of the two remaining members. Moreover, it was impossible to read the slightest wrinkle on _one_ of their faces, let alone predict where his loyalties lay.

"No offense, Phelan. But some of us prefer to stick to the old ways," said Kira, and a few seconds later, Phelan got his answer.

_I knew it! Just like picking teams back in gym class!_ Phelan quickly analysed the situation._ Except right now, everyone's showing their true colours tonight. _

Scar and Kira, ever the unstoppable pair, stood like a bunch of sentinels guarding Aaron's front, while Phelan had his own menagerie consisting of Faolan and Stella.

It was anybody's game now. All eyes were fixed on Rhodas.

"Aw man, why do I always have to pick last?" he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

On one side he saw the righteous path, beckoning to him in a chorus of hallelujahs, while the other was shrouded in darkness, but clouded with that irresistible aroma of freshly-baked cookies.

There were a thousand and one outcomes now riding on this single choice.

"I'm sorry it's come to this," said Rhodas, a sigh escaping his remorseful breath.

With a hop, a skip and a jump, he landed...

Right over to give Phelan a pat on the back.

And just like that, whatever sense of security gathered over the past months had now been shattered by a treacherous blow. Everyone else waited to see Aaron's disappointment, but he seemed to be all smiles, both from the inside and out.

"The Arch has spoken. It is with a heavy heart that I shall resign, but I now pass the torch in the hopes that our new leader will carry us to a better future. Phelan, step forward please."

Rather than to bask in this brief moment of celebration, Phelan had been dreading this moment the whole night. He knelt before the golden-furred chipmunk, telling himself he wouldn't be surprised if Aaron decided to strike him down right here and now.

"In your newly governed position, do you promise to respect the needs of your fellow comrades, to guide and serve them to the best of your capabilities?"

"I do," said Phelan.

"Do you promise to uphold the code of the Arch, to defend its brotherhood and protect it, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"And do you promise to let go of all earthly attachments as well as your love for the chipette known as Maia?"

"I – what?" That last question hit him like a blow to the guts.

"I didn't become leader overnight, you know," said Aaron, without the slightest of sarcasm flashing beneath those silver eyes. "Anyway, you've only got yourself to blame for revealing too much. If I didn't know any better, I'd say your feelings for her were stronger before that fight with Scar."

Phelan felt Scar's menacing smirk like a vulture feeding on his misery across the end of the room, but he held his tongue.

"On top of that, she's from the Order of Light! How could you do this, Phelan? Consorting with the enemy! Now she's becoming a liability to us!"

His worst fears realised, it was clear to Phelan even during this changing of the tides as to who was in charge – and who ended up obeying every command as his lapdog.

"That's not true! Maia's the sweetest and most trustworthy girl ever! You don't know her like I do!"

"I'm sorry Phelan, but I can't take that chance. Every second you spend with her puts the Arch closer to danger. It's time to put an end to this relationship."

"Aaron's right," said Naylor, quick to offer a sympathetic paw. "A captain's the master of his own ship, but he's tied down to one vessel, as should you."

The night grew colder, dismal in its darkened state. Though the rage coursed silently through his veins, Phelan found that he would not; could not bring himself to despise the chipmunk he once called friend.

Aaron might have been a lot of things, but being a thoughtless, insensitive jerk was not one of them. Or was it?

"So I'm asking you again, will you let go of your love for Maia?"

The room held its breath, eagerly anticipating their new leader's decision.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

In case you're wondering, Naylor's not my OC; he belongs to Scarlett Rabbit. :P

To the 7 readers who took their time to vote, thank you for that one little click which made all the difference. Your choice matters as much as mine for determining the outcome of this story. :D

With that said, how will Phelan cope with performing Maia's Marking ceremony? And what's to become of their blossoming relationship?

Tune in to find out, and please don't forget to review! Until then, I'll see you soon!

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	19. The Cabin In The Woods

_Oh wow. How long have I been gone - half a year?_

_To all my fellow readers, I am so, so sorry for keeping you waiting this long. No, I am not pulling any publicity stunts - my writer's juice did drain out for a while, and I have been busy over the previous months. _

_But I'm back, and will do my best to keep on writing and updating as much as I can. Oh yes, and Happy New Year to all!_

_With that said, please dig in: your wait for Phelan's next move is over for now...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: The Cabin in the Woods<strong>

A triumphant ding sounded from the oven. As always, Theodore was at the ready, his pair of fluffy bunny mittens delving into the dragon's furnace, ready to grab its edible treasures.

A wave of sugary heat washed over his face, and he breathed in deeply, savouring the chocolate-chip goodness sprinkled on the tray of freshly-baked cookies. With all the hard effort he and his brothers had been putting into practice, perfecting their list of songs for the album, there was nothing that said celebration like a little well-earned snack.

Fifteen minutes ought to do it, thought Theo as he placed the hot tray by the window. No sooner had he done that then he noticed the trembling of the window's blurry outlines, as though shadows could shiver from the cold.

A loud thump shattered the night like a gunshot, and Theodore almost dropped the tray.

Was it a stray? Burglars? The ghost of Cookie Chomper?

Thump. It came again, soft but certain.

Holding the mixing spoon like a baseball bat, Theodore walked inch by inch to the back door. "Alvin? Simon? Is that you?" he called out, trying to sound a little braver.

Putting a trembling paw on the doorknob, he yanked it open, prepared for the worst. What he didn't expect was the reaction from the other side.

"Theodore? Gee, you almost scared me!" gasped Phelan. "I thought you were getting ready for bed?"

"I thought I'd bake us some cookies for supper. Did you just climb down from the tree?" asked Theo, pointing to the tiny scratch marks etched into the wood.

"I – I... uh..."

"Where are you going?"

"N-nowhere. I... I'm just... taking a walk! Yup, that's it! Nothing like a little moonlight stroll to clear up the good old noggin!"

Theo pouted, but even when he was unhappy, his baby fat would scrunch up and turn his mouth into an adorable frown, giving him the angry-cute look.

"Aw Phelan, come on! You're just like Alvin and Simon. Stop treating me like a baby! I thought brothers don't keep secrets from each other!"

Phelan sighed wearily. "You're right, Teddy – I mean, Theo. I'm sorry."

"Can't you tell me where you're going? It'll be our secret. Please?" asked Theo, gazing up with huge golden retriever-like eyes.

Before leaning closer to whisper in Theodore's ear, Phelan glanced around on both sides.

"If you must know, I promised Soron we'd spend some brotherly time tonight. We're having a little sleepover, just the two of us."

"Then... why aren't you bringing your sleeping bag, and your PJs? You can't have a sleepover if you're not wearing your PJs," Theodore pointed out innocently.

Phelan chuckled. "Well, it's sort of like a camping trip. You know how Soron and I used to live in the forest before we came here? We'll be sleeping under the stars, but without our PJs, just like wild chipmunks."

"Oh... How long will you be gone?"

"Just for the night, I promise."

Phelan might have had the patience of a turtle, but even for little Theo, he saw something in his brother's eyes – a twitching, anxious desire to finish something – and fast.

"Wait here."

When the green-clad chipmunk returned from the kitchen, his paws were filled with cookies – still crispy and warm to the touch as he pressed them into Phelan's paws.

"Here. I made an earlier batch, but give one to Soron. I'm sure a little dessert will make him feel better."

Phelan smiled as put one in his mouth, his cheeks tingling with the sweetness.

"Thanks, Theo. I'll make sure to give Soron your regards," he said, licking his lips.

"D-do you really have to go?" The youngest chipmunk cut a sad look. "What if the others find out?"

"Then tell them the truth," Phelan gave Theo a quick hug. "Don't worry about me; I'll be back in the morning. And then we'll have the whole of tomorrow to practice before the recording session, OK?"

Thedore nodded, burying his face deep into his brother's trench coat, as though hoping to imprint his own scent. "Take care, Phelan."

But when he looked up, the wolf-like chipmunk had already put a distance between him and the door, merging into the shadows concealed from the street lights.

Now he could giggle all he wanted to himself, pleased at the success of slipping in a few more cookies into Phelan's pockets when he wasn't looking.

It was going to be a long night.

And long nights usually lead to huge appetites...

* * *

><p>Once he was certain the back door had been shut, Phelan hastened his steps as he turned in the direction towards the Millers.<p>

A pit of guilt gnawed its way into his belly as the wolf-like chipmunk replayed the conversation with Theodore only seconds ago. Still, better to tell _half_ truths than to hush up the entire story from his brother. Especially when Theo insisted on not being treated like a baby.

Yes, he was due to meet Soron. And he wouldn't need an extra set of clothes... considering the situation he was about to get himself into.

Such rash agreements like the one he got himself into would eventually lead to an even bigger mess. And if there were consequences, the cleaning up afterwards would only raise hell. Yet Phelan didn't care for such petty concerns – what mattered more was finding the courage to do what he feared the most.

He promised he wouldn't let any harm come to her, nor would he attempt to _hurt_ her in the slightest way.

But tonight, the wolf-like chipmunk was about to go against all his codes.

Even as she snuck out from the back, her movements presented a delicate figure dancing in the moonlight. Before Phelan could leave the safety of his hiding tree to greet her, in his heart, he could see her now.

Her angel-white toga. Her irresistible fawn-like smile. Her cute heart-shaped nose which he longed to kiss over and over again.

Maia dropped her bundle as she ran up to Phelan, never letting go even as he broke apart from their embrace and gazed sadly into her eyes.

"I needn't tell you how wonderful you look tonight." The words came out in one breathless gasp.

As she wrapped her fingers around his paw and squeezed it gently, his heart skipped a beat.

"Do you always contradict yourself when you're nervous?" Maia giggled. The caress of her gentle paw against his tufted forehead only made it unbearable for him. "Why the long face?"

"N-nothing. I'm... fine. Just nervous, you know. What's in that bundle over there?" Phelan asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Soron's orders. And coming from him, it's top secret. Sorry."

"That's alright. Hey, I brought you something. Hope you like–" Phelan's face was a picture of surprise as he reached into his pockets. Maia watched while the wolf-like chipmunk unravelled whatever treasures awaited in his paws.

For the first time that night, Phelan chuckled to himself. "Oh, that little munchkin."

"Are these from Theodore?" Even Maia was all smiles as she took the cookie from Phelan.

"You bet they are. Only it seems he's given me a baker's dozen. I think Theo knows we're planning a little trip somewhere, don't you think?"

He watched Maia sink her teeth into the crunchy delicacy, licking her lips while she picked up her bundle and nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Come on. Let's not keep Soron waiting."

* * *

><p>All around them, the two chipmunks could hear the crickets rubbing their legs as they lulled the forest to sleep with their songs. The tallest of the trees bent ever so softly, as though cuddling up against a blanket of dark indigo embroidered with starry sequins.<p>

At the sudden bone-splitting sound of a crunch, Maia let out a tiny squeak as she leapt into Phelan's arms – then giggled in embarrassment as she noticed the fallen branch she'd trod on.

"I hope that Rogue knows what he's doing. 'Meet me in the glade', he said, but we've been going around in circles. Did Soron ever mention about a secret place in the forest, Phelan? Phelan?"

The wolf-like chipmunk was on full alert, his tufted ears perked up at the slightest of sounds. Though Maia's safety and his brother's location were Phelan's highest priorities, a ridiculous, yet fearful thought started to take root in the corner of his mind.

What if the Arch had eyes and ears in a place as sacred as this?

_So I'm asking you again, will you let go of your love for her?_

Phelan growled as he frantically brushed his paws over his ears; it was bad enough that Aaron's words were carrying themselves even through the night breeze.

"Phelan? Are you okay?" Maia watched the feral chipmunk shook himself like a wild dog trying desperately to chew off its own leg. "You haven't spoken a word since we left. Phelan, whatever's troubling you, please let me in. Don't shut me out if you really care about me."

"Of course I do," said Phelan, resting his crestfallen paws on Maia's shoulders. _But that's the problem – I care a lot about you that I can't afford to tell you about Aaron or the Arch. _

"Actually..." Phelan heaved out a long sigh. "There is something I'm afraid to tell you, not only because it concerns us, but... Promise you won't think differently of me after this?"

Maia shook her head. "No matter what happens, I'll stay by your side. Always."

Somewhat satisfied by her genuine reply, the wolf-like chipmunk cleared his throat. It was a relief that the words came out differently than he expected, thanks to the sight that now lay before the both of them.

"We're here, Maia."

"What?"

"This is it," said Phelan. "That's the place alright."

"How do you know?" asked Maia, although her hunch grew stronger with each passing second.

"I just do."

* * *

><p>There was no telling how many years the cabin lay silent in the woods, though Phelan guessed that the timber used was as old as the trees surrounding it. The glass panes that made up the windows were as thick and white as fresh snow, while a faint light glowed through one of the empty panes. To top it off, a thin wisp of smoke could be seen rising from the blackened chimney, like an old withered hand pining for the reach of the moon.<p>

From the look in Maia's eyes, this was a sight came to life from a fairy tale.

Only the door appeared to be rather furnished, like the kind you bought from a hardware store. As the two chipmunks approached it, they found a note hanging on the doorknob, scrawled in an all-too familiar handwriting:

_Unless you're a couple of love-struck chipmunks, then SCRAM!_

DO NOT DISTURB

"How thoughtful. At least we'll have some privacy." A wry smile etched itself on Phelan's face, while Maia pushed the door. It swung open with a gentle creak, revealing the inner sanctum of their hallowed hall.

The light came from the grubby-looking fireplace, complete with a guard and stoker, which Soron was using to poke away at the glistening embers while wiping the sweat off his brow.

"What took you lovebirds so long?" the hazel-brown chipmunk scowled. "You're lucky no one's inhabited this place for years. Otherwise I'd have to make up some story about a rodent infestation."

"I can see why you chose this spot," said Phelan, inspecting the thick layer of dust on his finger he just drew across one of the walls.

Soron rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well, what did you expect, the Ritz?" As he spoke, he shifted his gaze to a door at the end of the room. "I don't have all night, princess. So why don't you get yourself ready while Phelan and I have a little chat?"

Phelan gulped. Maia's gaze fell lovingly upon him, then halted to an abrupt as she drilled into Soron's glare, brief as a dagger's prick. Bundle in arm, she slipped behind the door and out of sight.

When Phelan rounded on Soron, the hazel-brown chipmunk remained triumphant as ever. "I'm starting to smell a rat, Soron, and it has your name on it. What's your game?"

"You'll find out soon enough. So, what'll it be tonight, Phelan? Business? Or pleasure?"

His answer was a thump to the back of his head.

"What? I always wanted to say that," he said, savouring the look on Phelan's face. "But seriously, have you thought about why you're doing this?"

"What I do with Maia is none of your concern," said Phelan, curling his lips. "So back off, unless you wish to see the wilder side of me."

Soron rested a paw on Phelan's shoulder. Under the trench coat, all he felt was bristled fur and bone.

"Please... I need to know what Maia's carrying. And why do both of you have to keep it a secret from me?"

"Nothing much... Just something I know you'll love, considering you do have a thing for bellies, no?"

"Shut up! I do _not_ have belly fetishes!" Phelan hissed, keeping an eye on the door as though it would explode any second.

Soron forced back a laugh. "Deny it all you want, big brother. But you're forgetting who's spent an entire childhood with you – and who's only known you for a week."

There was a pause.

"It's not my place to judge you, Phelan. But think of your brothers. Think of the Chipettes. And unless you were born yesterday, you know how the paparazzi are out for your fur. Plus, how old are we – fourteen? Fifteen? Unless you don't count it in human years."

Phelan fixed Soron with a weary, but deadpan expression.

"What would you do if she's captured your heart, and now you're willing to fight to protect hers?"

The answer came without a moment's hesitation. "Simple. Leave her. Get as far away as possible so I can never hurt her again." Those hazel eyes glistened for a moment, as though longing to spill its memories of the past.

"For my family, and the ones I love, I'll do anything. But I guess that's something you'll never understand," Phelan glowered.

Whatever argument likely to burst from their lips came to a halt, as Phelan and Soron turned their heads at the sharp click of the turning door.

There, stepping out from the darkness, was a sight that would take the boys into their deepest and wildest fantasies.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_And... cut! I'll leave you wondering what 'fantasies' lie in that cabin. But don't get your hopes up - I'm keeping this story at a maximum of T, and nothing more._

_So I'll sign off for now. Keep an eye out for the next posting, and please don't forget to review! Until then;_

_"Always believe in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	20. Something Lost, Someone Found

Hola amigos! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back!

I want to give a big shout-out to my long-life comrade in writing (and that's you, Perry-chan) for filling in the gaps and helping me bring this chapter to life. Love you, my brother! XD

I will say that this was one of my favourite chapters to write; not just because of where the characters are going, but I get to upload this the day before my birthday - so it's a birthday accomplishment! Dang it, I feel so old - looking back at my first story, I remember starting out here on FF in March 2010.

As always, I hope you have fun reading this chapter as Perry and I did making it, and be prepared for a few surprises up ahead. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Something Lost, Someone Found<strong>

Maia stood timidly in the doorway. No matter how much she fidgeted with the sash around the waist, the hems of her fluffy pink bathrobe parted cheekily, revealing the delicate curves of her creamy-white figure.

And that wasn't all she was hiding – Phelan nearly crumpled to his knees at the sight of a two-piece bikini gently hugging her bosoms and waist.

But instead of the alluring, yet innocent picture of beauty Phelan (and even Soron) had often fancied about, something was clearly not right. Maia's eyes were wide with shock, her body quivering as it turned whiter by the second – and there were hardly any draughts inside the stuffy cabin.

"Maia? What's the matter?"

Before Phelan could run up and grab her, Soron had thrust a firm paw against his chest, holding him back. The Rogue's eyes glared with a blazing fire – not at Maia, but towards the shadow lurking behind her trembling shoulders.

There was something else inside the cabin, but it wasn't just the spirit of any ghost from the past.

* * *

><p>A fully-grown wolf – as large as the spectral hounds who once prowled Phelan's dreams – was now circling about the room. At the first sight of Phelan, it walked boldly up to him and sniffed the air, wrinkling its snout against the whiff of his scent.<p>

Phelan lowered his bunched-up fists. This one had to be a she-wolf. With a sleek hazel-brown coat and searching violet eyes, she moved as lithely as a branch in the wind.

But this was no dream; Phelan could feel her gaze burning deep into his soul, as though searching for all his past deeds and mistakes, understanding his secrets and fears. Satisfied, she let out a warning growl and padded back to Maia, like a loyal hound at its master's side.

Instead of the anticipated dread, Phelan felt an aura of utter calmness – wait, calm wasn't exactly the right word to describe his thoughts. Peace? Tranquility?

And then it hit him.

Serenity.

_How dare you, Soron Andrews? How dare you! I knew you were despicable, but I never knew you could sink this low as to spit on our cherished Order._

At first, Phelan thought it was just a trick of the mind; no one had spoken during the intrusion. But neither he nor Soron had heard the she-wolf's voice – her thoughts were being projected, loud and clear while they bounced vividly across the corners of the room.

"Excuse me, whoever you are… Um, miss?" Phelan spoke up. "I don't believe we've met before, but I hope we can talk this out."

_I know who you are, spawn of the Darkness. This is none of your concern, so don't tell me how to run my own Order! _

"M-my lady…" whispered Maia, tears flooding down her cheeks. "Please… I can explain."

The wolf snapped her jaws at Maia, baring a set of dangerously gleaming fangs.

_Silence!_ Her tail lashed against the calm night. _Were it not for your position, I would already have your head for this treason!_

She rounded on Soron, but not before flicking a glance at Maia that clearly said _I will deal with you later._

_As for you... You had yourself banished from the Order because of your inexcusable behavior! You fraternized with those who stand between us and eternal harmony! And now you wish to corrupt my brightest and best by making her perform a Marking ceremony with this… this mutt?_ Her voice shook with fury at the very thought of her enemy.

"Hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" grinned Soron. "Now you know how I felt when I didn't get a chance to defend myself."

_What are you playing at, Andrews? Did you really think you could destroy the Order from inside out?_

"Not in the slightest, my dear; I just wanted to hit you where it stings the most. And I gotta admit – it's really making my day. That look right now on your smug face?" He paused for a moment, filling his next words with the deadliest venom he could muster.

"Your face is bucking priceless."

* * *

><p>The screams that tore straight from the she-wolf's jaws sounded like a war waged between an anguished howl and a strangled roar. Had Phelan not clamped his paws over his ears, his eardrums would have certainly been shattered to bits.<p>

Even the dim light surrounding the cabin grew paler by the second, as though it was a source of energy now transformed into a wave of lupine fury.

With a ferocious snarl, the wolf pounced into the air, claws extended and jaws rendered open in a deathly abyss.

Somehow, the rush of adrenaline forced time to slow down to a freeze-frame shot: Maia, dead centre in the she-wolf's way. But so was Soron. Heading for Maia, heading for Soron – Phelan couldn't tell. Or maybe _he_ was the target instead.

His first instinct: to conjure up a barrier of shadows. Or shoot up some tendrils; anything to block the wolf's oncoming attack.

But Soron was faster.

Like a renegade football player, the silver-clad chipmunk dove straight for the wolf's exposed belly, ramming his shoulder straight through her body. Winded and unable to counter the attack, he picked up the she-wolf and hurled her like a rag doll, straight through the cabin walls with a sickening crunch and out of sight.

Where a strong foundation used to be, there now lay a large gap right in the centre, like a mouth hanging open in shock at Soron's remarkable prowess of strength.

"Soron, what the hell?" blurted Phelan. "You just threw a wolf through a wall!"

"I hope you're still out there, you coward!" Soron called out to the waiting night. "'Cause when I'm through with you, you're going to regret the day you kicked me out from the Order!" He rolled up his sleeves, making a beeline for the forest.

Phelan leapt to his feet. "Wait, I'm coming with you!"

"No." As if to prove his point, Soron held both Phelan's and Maia's paws, before resting them atop each other.

"Right now, your place is with her. And she needs you, more than ever. Me?" He chuckled darkly at the very thought. "I've got a date with an old flame, and I'm going to take her out. Even if it kills me."

Phelan tapped a paw on Soron's shoulder, before sweeping him into an affectionate embrace. "Then take care, brother. May the Light be with you."

Soron flinched, as though his brother's words were an insult to his pride. But he merely shook it off and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Phelan. But I don't think that line suits you well." There was that all-too-familiar smirk upon his face, albeit warm and honest. "You, um… Go do your thing. I'll give you all the time you need."

And then, as though saying a final farewell, Soron reached up and kissed the dark warrior on his tufted forehead, as well as Maia's. "Light be with you both."

With one last look of reluctant consent, the former warrior of the Light straightened his robes before disappearing in an orb of light.

* * *

><p>Outside, the first thing Soron felt was the chill of the night breeze against his fur. The next was the wolf's hind paw in his face, sending him flying against a nearby oak tree.<p>

He fell sprawled out, his back colliding against the rough bark with a painful thud. But for a seasoned warrior, nothing could stop him getting back on his feet within seconds, as though ready for the next dance.

And speaking of dances, he would have to make do with a she-wolf for a partner; a carnivorous creature of livid, growling fur and flesh facing him in a square-off.

"Looks like you haven't lost that leg power of yours. I haven't felt a kick like that since the day of my Marking. Or was it yours? I swear, that foot o' yours is killing my brain cells every time you hit my poor ol' head." He breathed a mocking sigh, paws aglow with the light of battle.

_I was too soft on you; I should've killed you the moment you stepped out of line! But now I will make amends for my mistakes. And then you, along with my regrets, shall be wiped off the face of the earth._

"Did you really think I wasted all these years doing nothing?" the silver-clad chipmunk asked. "I know I'm a lazy-ass munk. But I'm damn well prepared for this. And from the looks of it, you and I still have minds alike."

The wolf dropped into a hunter's crouch, her hackles raised like tiny spears. _I am nothing like you, Andrews! If you think for one second I would drop to your level, then you are making a big mistake!_

"So you say…" As Soron stepped into a fighter's stance, his trademark smirk twisted the corner of his lips.

"But you have to admit, you wanted this fight for a very long time, haven't you?"

* * *

><p>Back at the cabin, the din of battle echoed through the gap in the now-silent walls.<p>

Maia was struggling hysterically to escape Phelan's grasp. "You've got to let me go, Phelan. Please! If anything happens to Soron, I'll never be able to forgive myself!"

Her anxiety jolted to a halt at the sound of a pain-filled howl – too deep for a chipmunk to cry, followed by a barrage of insults in what could only be Soron's voice.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine," said Phelan. "Heck, I've seen him go up against the Darkness and all he got was a scratch. But there's something I'm not quite getting. That wolf – how did she know you?" And more importantly, why was she speaking in riddles?

"No, you don't understand! She'll kill him! She won't hesitate to bring Soron down because of his crimes to the Order."

Realization dawned on the young chipmunk's face. "She's your mentor, isn't she? Is that why she was attacking us, but not you?"

The words came out as a statement, rather than a question. Perhaps that was why Maia, sensing no threat whatsoever, threw down her gauntlet.

"I – I'm sorry! I… I'm not allowed to say anything! I'm not supposed to compromise the Order, remember?" She bit her lip, her throat clogged up with sobs.

"Maia. Maia. Shh…" Phelan held her tighter, like a father concerned for his daughter. "Maia, I'm not asking you to betray your Order. I never had."

His paws might not have been magical, but they certainly worked their charms on Maia, who had discarded her tears for a calmer composure.

"H-How can you still love me, even after what we've been through? You can't love a wild thing like me, Phelan."

To her surprise, the wolf-like chipmunk let out a tiny chuckle.

"You, a wild thing? Then I guess that makes us two of a kind."

"Oh? Why would you say that?"

"Well…" Phelan sighed, trying to find the out the right words. "Let's just say I come from two completely different worlds. You see… I'm a chipmunk from my mother's side. But my father was a wolf."

Maia widened her eyes in reply, her jaw slightly dropping.

"I've never told anyone about this – not even to my brothers or Soron. I… I just didn't want anybody making a great fuss over nothing, I guess."

"But it's clearly more than nothing, Phelan. Your past makes you who you are. And judging from the things you've done, I'd say you've got one heck of a great package." Her mouth hung agape, struck with a sudden thought. "Wait a second… Could it be that your father was one of Victory's Pack?"

Phelan raised an eyebrow at her, surprised.

"How'd you know about them?"

"The Order's library archives. I read about the Wolves back when I was a kid."

Phelan chuckled softly, slowly pressing his lips on hers, the night breeze passing through their fur as they kissed.

"Can you keep it a secret for now? I want to tell Alvin and the others, but only when the time's right."

"I promise…" She whispered, breathless when they parted.

"Come on, we should do this Marking Ceremony thing already. I know Soron can handle your mentor, but I want to get this done as soon as possible."

Maia slowly nodded as she stood up, letting the robes fall off her waist, and the world stopped turning to see.

For the first time tonight, Phelan saw her for who she was: vulnerable, yet pure; fresh, but certainly promising. Her belly button, positioned right at the centre, was as precious and delicate as the cherry on top of a cupcake.

As she turned around, a little nervous at first, Phelan stole a glance at the little bumps protruding from her spine – they were like waves in the night sea. It was those little irregularities that made her oh so perfect.

"Not too much, I hope?" She asked. When he didn't reply, her smile faltered a little. "Oh dear. I-I borrowed it from Brittany…"

Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or did Maia suddenly look like the girl he once longed to hold and cherish forever?

"N-n-no… I think it s-suits you f-fine…." He stuttered as he swallowed the huge lump that formed in his throat, his face turning bright red.

Maia's cheeks were burning too, but she shyly hid her face from him as she unpacked the contents of her bundle.

She gave him a paintbrush and a small jar of amber paint. Phelan looked at her confused.

"What's this for?"

"Well… There any many ways for a member of the Order to get his or her Mark during the ceremony," explained Maia nervously. "Soron told me he got his with ink and a tattoo needle. But I... You don't think I'm chicken for doing this the easy way?"

Phelan shook his head, smiling. "I don't even know how to use a tattoo needle, my dear." He held up the brush, twirling it friskily. "But does this really work?"

"It should; Light users simply channel their internal energy into the shape of the Mark on their partners," she said. "But Soron infused this paint with his powers, and a bit of your DNA, since you obviously don't have any Light within you."

Phelan shook his head, laughing softly.

"Typical Soron. You know, he keeps saying that he and nice don't mix. When is he going to stop hiding in that lie?"

"Yeah, lie…" Maia repeated, a sudden guilt sweeping across her face. Phelan, noticing her discomfort, gave a wolf's kiss on her cheek, causing the chipette to squeak and jump in surprise.

"Nervous, aren't you?" he asked, chuckling softly. "Don't worry, it's my first time too. Are you ready?"

With a slow nod, Maia spread her arms wide, showing herself fully to the chipmunk of her heart. Phelan smiled softly as he opened the jar of light-infused paint, dipping the brush in it.

"Try to hold still, okay? I promise I'll make it quick and gently as I can."

Phelan knelt in front of her, slowly tracing the wet brush across her belly fur. As the soft bristles ran delicately across her sensitive spots, Maia couldn't help but giggle, which made Phelan smile all the more as he continued to paint her stomach.

She petted his forehead as though he was a cute puppy. "Do I get a hint?"

He shook his head, chuckling softly. "You'll find out when I'm done."

Maia covered her mouth with a paw, stifling her giggles as her body occasionally flinched from trying to stand still.

After a while, the painting stopped, and Maia could feel the moistness on her tummy slowly dry away, revealing a faint glow. As she looked down, Phelan gave her an approving nod.

Painted across her belly was a large heart, adorned with a king's crown resting atop. Two long arcs clasped each side of the heart, like wings forming a ring-like shape.

"W-what is that?"

Phelan blushed and paused for a moment, looking away from her for a while. "It's, uh… It's my engagement ring to you, Maia."

Maia gasped, her face turning a bright pink.

"It's called a Claddagh Ring," he continued. "When you give it to someone, it symbolizes eternal friendship, loyalty and… and…"

And then, before her very eyes, Maia was left speechless as Phelan shifted to one knee, his paws holding up Maia's left. Unlike before, all she could feel was bone and bristled fur.

"I know I'm all bark and no bite, Maia. I'm not the wolf I used to be. But that doesn't mean I won't stop loving and cherishing you for the rest of my life, even when we're old and gray."

He paused, steeling himself to clear his throat.

"Maia, will you let me stand by your side as your mate?"

* * *

><p>Time froze like an icy lake. The only sounds Maia could hear were her rapid heartbeats fighting to leap out of her chest.<p>

What lasted only for a few seconds seemed like an eternity to Phelan, and here he was, fighting to keep his hopeful eyes on the girl of his dreams.

_Why isn't she saying anything? Was I being too cheesy? She's probably going to hate me for it! Aw man, I knew it was too soon!_

With a squeal of joy, Maia leapt into Phelan's arms, clinging tighter than a koala on a eucalyptus tree. He swung her around in his grasp, laughing as pools of happiness leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I want nothing more than to be your mate, Phelan!"

This time, when Phelan licked her cheek, Maia giggled and licked his in return.

They stared into each other's eyes, the waning light of the moon reflecting their glorious colours. Slow and gentle at first, the taste of their lips on each others' tongues fuelled their kiss with a burning passion as Maia removed Phelan's trench coat, while Phelan slid a paw under the strap that held Maia's two piece, taking it clean off with one stroke.

Naked, they fell onto the wooden floor, the fire from the fireplace imitating the flames in their eyes as Phelan lay on top of her, kissing and licking her neck. For a meek and graceful chipette, Maia's moans were loud and high-pitched. She caressed his face, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Whenever you're ready, Phelan. Take me – I want to be forever yours…"

He nuzzled comfortingly into her chest, purring at the reassuring scent of vanilla whilst responded to her feelings. "There is something I must ask of you, Maia. Will you promise to do it for me?"

With a question like that, it was almost impossible to say no. But as Phelan whispered his desires into the wind, Maia's eyes grew wide with horror.

"What? But Phelan, I can't do that!"

"Maia, please. You must. For my sake. It's not fair that you have to bear all this pain for us."

"But… I don't want to hurt you… I can't…"

"It's okay, my love," assured Phelan, cupping a paw underneath her head like a pillow. "I can take one for the team – for both of us. _Mo chuisle_, remember?"

Maia nodded, pressing herself closer to his face. "_Mo chuisle_, Phelan."

He stood before her threshold, nervous at first, before he burst through with one swift thrust.

A sharp, short yelp pierced the silence of the cabin – but it came from _him_.

As per his request, Maia bit down hard on his shoulder the moment she felt the slightest pain. As fur and iron shot up her taste buds, she fought back the tears, not for herself, but for what she did to her saviour.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… oh God… please forgive me, Phelan," she murmured, licking his bare shoulder.

"Hey… you have nothing to be sorry about." He cupped her chin in his palm, pressing their foreheads close together. "If anyone should ask for forgiveness, it's me."

To him, pain was only found through the years of torture endured under the iron will of the Darkness. This was a small price to pay.

After all, she was his for the taking, his wild Irish rose.

He kissed her over and over again, letting the wondrous balm of his tongue dry her tears and calm every inch of her skin.

Then, as he delved deeper into her soul, he was lost.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

Bet you weren't expecting that. Or were you? :P

And with that, I shall have to take my leave.

To all the writers here on FanFic, I wish you many more years to come of making up stories. May you keep your pens forever sharp and your imagination flowing endlessly.

See you soon, and please don't forget to review! :)

"Always believe in your stories"

~ Wind


	21. Forgiveness, The Greatest Weapon

_Greetings once again, fellow readers! Winddragon here with another chapter in the bank. :)_

_This one goes out to my co-writer and dear pal Periosha, whose ideas came up with... well, this is his brainchild. :P_

_He had a blast writing this, and I hope you will too. Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Forgiveness, The Greatest Weapon<strong>

On the other side of the forest, two heavenly lights shined dimly in the pitch-black darkness.

Soron propped himself against the stump of what once was a tall redwood tree. Gasping for air, he applied pressure with a shaking paw to stop the bleeding. Ferocious teeth marks covered his skin like wolf love-bites, while his chest was raked with the slashes of a thousand claws.

In front of him, barely standing on all four legs, was the she-wolf. Despite being blessed with a thick canine pelt, her cuts and bruises – in vivid shades of purples and reds – screamed out in a different language altogether.

All around them hung the burnt, crispy stench of the rigid air, while plants lay shriveled and curled up like badly preserved cut flowers. Nothing stood taller than Soron or the wolf itself, and the ground smoked in the darkness. No one would have believed that only a few moments ago, this used to be a thick and beautiful forest.

Both warriors were motionless, too wounded to even lift a muscle. The silver-clad chipmunk grinned slyly, pushing his back off the stump as he limped toward the hazel-brown wolf.

"Seems like you underestimated me after all, babe," His words were punctured by a cough full of blood, followed by the bleeding of the wound on his chest. "Told ya I prepped myself for you."

_T-this… doesn't change anything._ Wracked with pain, her legs began to wobble. _I-I'll still beat you… then punish you for your crimes… I intend on keeping that p-promise…_

But Soron did not hear the wolf's threats. His attention was now focused up at the night sky. The stars were brighter than ever; their constant twinkling a heavenly reassurance, as though he'd just received a message in Morse code.

_Why the hell are you smiling, Andrews?_

The she-wolf's legs finally gave in, forcing her to the burnt earth. Still blazing with the fires of battle, she winced as her body rippled with another spasm.

"Looks like I've won, after all," he whispered, letting go of his chest as he fell onto his back. "Game. Set. Match."

_That doesn't make any sense. What the hell are you talking about?_

Chuckling to himself, Soron formed an orb of light in his paw. He held it close to his lips, whispering briefly before letting it hover away and towards the she-wolf's snout. On contact, a series of images flashed through her mind, and her eyes widened as they ran in sequence.

She might as well have been watching a horror movie.

_Maia's fur -Marked. Her body- her chastity, surrendered completely to one not of Light. But how? Who?_

Then it dawned upon her.

_You… you forced me out here, so that – that mutt could have her?_

_It's nice to see your plans backfire, eh?_ He had not practiced his telepathic skills in ages, and its strain on his body was asclear as the red stain spreading further across his shredded silver hoodie. _When the news arrives, the Elders are going to demand for Maia's execution, and then you can kiss your leadership goodbye. _

His breaths started to slow as a cold wind swept through his fur.

_So, your plans have come full circle._ _But in the end, the only thing you still cherish is yourself. You plan on hurting your brother by having my pupil executed, and then leave me heart-broken and ashamed._

Forcing her head up, the she-wolf glared at his near lifeless form with a hateful sneer.

_You're a monster, Soron Andrews. A despicable, heartless monster!_

A soft laugh emitted from his lips. Rolling onto his stomach, his body painfully turned to face hers. "W-well, that was my original plan, anyway."

Gathering what strength his tired wounded body could muster, Soron used his arms to inch himself over to her, leaving a trail of blood behind him. With every inch he moved, he let out soft moans and whimpers of pain, but he remained vigilant and continued crawling toward her. Specks of blood flew and sputtered from his lips, painting the burnt twigs and leaves with spots of crimson.

As he neared the she-wolf, he paused for a moment, waiting for a response. She kept trying to drag herself across to Soron, longing for the opportunity to sink her jaws into the traitor's neck and snap it like a twig. But eventually, her body was just wracked with too much pain.

She laid her head down to the ground, closing her weary eyes.

Any further resistance would be futile. If she were to die here, it would be quick and full of honour.

* * *

><p>But to her surprise, she felt two arms warm around her neck, followed by a soft kiss on her cheek. Her eyes opened instantly, to the sight of the chipmunk embracing her and lifting her head off the ground.<p>

_W-what are you doing? _She suddenly felt a small warm puddle, like raindrops on her pelt.

"I've forgiven you… a long time ago." He whispered in her ear. "And I only hope you'll forgive me in return. My love, I am so sorry."

He let his paws slide in between the spaces of her claws, rough and bumpy and first, but underneath it all he found soft and flawless pads.

"But they deserve to be happy, you know. Phelan and Maia… j-just like you and m-me… b-before."

The she-wolf's body began to glow a heavenly white, illuminating the forest as her body changed physically. When the light dispersed, in its place was a hazel-brown furred chipette, clad in a shredded violet trench coat.

Soron held her paw tighter than ever as he cupped her now round cheeks. Her face was a breadth away from his, and tears were flooding her bright violet eyes.

"Now there's a face… I've been waiting to see," whispered Soron.

With his newfound strength, Soron brought his lips closer to the chipette's. She responded accordingly, wrapping her arms around his body, pulling him closer to her chest. She moaned softly as their kiss deepened, igniting a flame in their hearts that had been put out for so long.

When the chipette could no longer feel Soron's lips move, she opened her eyes. Unable to speak, the former warrior of the Light gave her a sad, final look before turning his back and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The last of the strength in Soron's legs gave in, and he stopped to lean against a tall oak. As the cold wind pierced his body like a knife, he slid down to the ground.<p>

For the first time in years since a girl broke his heart, he gave in to his tears, covering his face with his paws.

As he shamelessly wept, his tears glowed a soft white, and when they had left his face, they floated around him, like a swarm of fireflies comforting him.

Lifting his face to stare at the tiny lights, they gathered into a large snow-white orb, which floated daintily in his paws.

He brought the light close to his lips, as though kissing it goodbye, before it left him.

Slowly he picked himself up, groaning as his wounds began to open. He painfully panted for air, the last of his tears wrung dry from his eyes. With a soft sigh, he steeled himself, and continued limping onward.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the chipette had been resting on the burned soil; her wounds already beginning to heal. A faint humming stirred her senses, and she stared in wonder at the bright white sphere that had appeared before her.<p>

Beckoning gently, it settled into her paws as she closed her eyes, letting the light engulf her mind with warmth and comfort.

* * *

><p>The first thing she felt when she opened her eyes was the warm summer breeze on her long auburn dyed hair.<p>

She ran her paw over her right ear, hearing the soft jingle of her diamond earrings as she fixed her hair. She saw herself in a dazzling lavender gown, one fit only for a queen. Her foot steps were hushed, even as she walked across the rich marble flooring of the ballroom.

Suddenly, there was music playing in the air. It started with a few piano chords, then a voice – one she missed dearly – that warmed her cheeks with a smile as it passed through her ears.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

There, before her, was Soron, in his traditional silver hoodie and baggy jeans, playing on his keyboard. He looked at her and smiled, nodding his head as he continued to sing.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

Soron had then gripped his chest, his paws finding a pointy object hanging from a necklace around his neck, as he continued singing.

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start. <em>

Soron then jumped out of his seat, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up as they spun in place, letting her laugh softly as she stared into his hazel brown eyes. As Soron put her down, they began to dance around, a band playing in the background as he sang.

_Oh, but hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<em>

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>It's impossible…<em>

So _breathe in so deep  
>Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep<br>And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
>And remember me tonight when you're asleep<br>_  
>Soron's eyes gleamed as he brought his face closer to her, whispering the lyrics while staring into each other's souls.<p>

_Because tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>

To her dismay, he and the ballroom were starting to vanish from sight, disappearing into an orb of white light. If only she could hold him a bit longer… Tears escaped her eyes as she strained to hear the last chorus.

_Tonight will be the night  
>That I will fall for you over again<br>Don't make me change my mind__  
>Or I won't live to see another day<br>I swear it's true  
>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>

_You're impossible to find…_

The chippette's eyes opened again, and she sighed at the sight of the scorched earth that surrounded her. Teeth grounded in silence, she clenched her fists.

Nobody was there to see her cry, but she would not let the tears flow again – for now.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_For those of you who don't know, the song for this chapter is **Fall For You** by Secondhand Serenade. _

_What misfortunes will fall upon Soron and the mysterious chipette? And what will become of a certain wolf-like chipmunk and his newlywed mate?_

_Until next time, please don't forget to review! :D_

_"Always trust in your stories"_

_~ Wind_


	22. The Wolf in Chipette's Clothing

_Hi everyone! Greetings, and welcome again to another chapter of Light. _

_Not much to say, except now that I'm on break, I hope to cover as much of the story as possible. And I want to thank my co-writer Perry for once again volunteering to help out with this chapter. _

_Get ready for another ride and most of all, enjoy! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Wolf in Chipette's Clothing<strong>

Phelan awoke to the most extraordinary feeling; that his body – young, naked and free – did not belong to him anymore.

Instead, he felt a weight pressing lightly atop his chest, followed by the tickling of a soft breeze. Slowly, the wolf-like chipmunk craned his neck forward.

Maia, white and naked in the moonlight, was still asleep; lying serenely in Phelan's arms like a kitten snuggled close to its mother. The only sounds gracing the night were the gentle rise and fall of her delicate belly, her breath ruffling even the tiniest of his chest hairs.

He purred at the sight of her newly painted Mark, as though Maia's heart had been born anew with a golden glow.

_Was it only just a few hours ago_, thought Phelan, _that Maia and I gave into our desires?_ He looked upon the chipette, smiling as the memories washed over him like fresh rain.

_Mo Cuishle, my love… You're so beautiful, even in your sleep…_

It would be a sin to wake her, so Phelan ran his paws gently through the folds of her hair, until at last she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hello there, beautiful stranger," Phelan purred, leaning in to peck her cheek.

"Hi back at cha." Her smile was like heaven on earth.

They remained silent for a while, letting their tongues speak a language of their own as they kissed deeply. When they pulled apart, Phelan nuzzled into her, grooming and licking the sweat off her pelt. All he could hear was the melody of her soft, timid moans as he tasted her vanilla-scented fur, his tongue running over the little grooves on her back.

Then he felt a ripple tensing in Maia's spine, and the creamy-white chipette sat up straight, as though jolted by a quick current. Her face was turned towards the window, almost nervous with fright.

"Is something the matter, love?" asked Phelan.

"I… I just hope that my m–… that the she-wolf's doing fine, that's all."

"You're still worried about her? After what she's done to keep us apart?"

Maia rested a paw on Phelan's cheek, feeling the sharp curves of his jaw. "I know you don't like her, Phelan. But she still means a lot to me."

"Why? Because you're still placing your belief into the Order? Maia, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Then be honest with me. Are you happy?"

At this point, he would have expected Maia, tense and ready, to argue until the crack of dawn, even if it meant defending a lost cause.

"I… I don't know."

"Then it's obvious you're not," said Phelan, resting his paws on her trembling shoulders. "Come on, Maia! Don't you think it's time you stopped lying to yourself? Make a change for the better! Open up your eyes."

"Open my eyes?"

"To what a chipmunk's life should really be! Here, I'll show you."

He led Maia out to the open window, where a faint moonbeam shone its blessings upon the couple. "Now tell me, what do you see."

It sounded like a game she had played many years ago as a child, but still, Maia decided to humor him.

"I see… I can see trees, the forest, the stars in the sky, and God knows what lies beyond the horizon."

"Okay. Now close your eyes."

Maia smiled in silence, but kept her eyes shut, even as she felt Phelan's warm paws caressing her face, slowly sweeping across her pretty little eyelids down to her lips. She kissed the tips of his fingers, before opening her eyes again.

"What can you see now?"

It was the same old picture in the same old forest. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know what I see? I see a quiet little place, even an island, beyond that horizon. Somewhere out there, you'll find two lovers like us, yearning to spend the rest of their lives with each other – a haven where we can make things the way we want them to be. No more responsibilities, no more burdens, and best of all, a fresh new start. And it's all ours for the taking, Maia. Just the two of us – together."

Before she could speak, he took her paws into his, as though ready to express his vows.

"Come away with me, Maia. Just say the word – and we can leave all of this behind. Think about it! If we start a family, our children won't have to suffer the same hardships we once did. Plus, I know they'll have your beautiful eyes, as well as my… scruffiness."

The thought of it eased Maia's mind a little as she expressed a sad smile. "It sounds wonderful, Phelan. And I really appreciate it."

You didn't need wolf blood running in your veins, thought Phelan, to detect a catch somewhere in the lines. "But?"

"But then who would watch over your brothers… and the chipettes?"

Phelan heaved a sad sigh. "I'm tired, Maia. I've been a servant to fate my whole life. For once, I'd like to create my own destiny – with you. And don't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind either."

"I want it, Phelan. You know I'd do anything to have a life with you…" She leaned closer into Phelan's arms. "But right now, our place is here."

"But… Can't we just leave them with Dave and Miss Miller? Plus, they've already got an amazing career ahead of them. We'd just be in their way."

Maia shook her head sadly, resorting to the only answer she could think of: silencing Phelan with a kiss. "Nothing can replace us, Phelan. Your brothers need you, and my place will always be with the Order."

It was clear, the way she looked into his eyes. He knew all the while of the task he'd sworn to carry out – with all of his body, mind and soul. However, the last thing he wanted was an argument with his beloved mate.

"You're right, babe. I'm sorry," he said, smiling in earnest as he brought Maia's forehead close to his lips. "Come on, let's get you back home."

He handed Maia her toga, before searching around in the crumpled sheets for his clothes.

"Phelan?"

"Yeah?"

Her voice, no longer filled with fear, was now overshadowed by a certain doubt. "What will we tell them? I don't think we can keep this a secret for long."

"You mean, about our relationship?" Phelan's trench coat rose and fell against the frame of his laughing shoulders. "Knowing the boys, especially Alvin – he'll probably have a good laugh about it. But they'll come to accept us. After all, you're my family now."

The chipette's green and blue eyes lit up. "Is that… what they'll think of me?"

"If they're not happy about it, that's their problem. Plus, I'm not afraid to shout to the whole world that I love Maia Miller. I will. And don't you try me," he chuckled.

Maia giggled, though Phelan could tell from the chipette's tone that she was still unsure of herself.

"Hey, come here," he crooned, pulling Maia into his arms. "I promised I would never let anything hurt you, and I intent to keep that word. We're soul mates for life, remember?"

"For life…" whispered Maia, her eyes shut in trust.

As she surrendered herself to the mercy of Phelan's lips, both chipmunks were fully aware of the heat rising through their huddled fur. Unless they could restrain their passions, something within was bound to explode – again.

A second later, an explosion did happen – a pounding at the door that startled both chipmunks.

* * *

><p>Phelan stood in front of Maia, baring his teeth in a soft growl. "Stay here."<p>

Cautiously, the wolf-like chipmunk made his way. His paws grasped the knob ever so slowly, before yanking it back quickly like a shot.

The surprised, unexpected figure at the threshold tumbled forward onto the floor, but when it didn't get back up, Phelan recognized the hazel-brown fur behind those clumps of blood.

"Oh crap! Soron? Soron! Maia!"

The rogue was breathing heavily, wincing in pain as Phelan hoisted him onto his shoulders and dragged him across the room. Together with Maia, they laid Soron across the moth-eaten sheets. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. He was already like this when he came in!"

Phelan was licking Soron's fur, hoping that his saliva would at least stop the bleeding. Soron's body suddenly jerked as Phelan ran his tongue over one of his bigger wounds.

"Yeowch! Hey, watch where you put that thing!" He groaned, hissing bitterly.

There was something about the look in his eyes; swollen with the tiniest veins of red, as though he was consumed with so much pain.

Or was it just another of his attempts to conceal his sadness?

"Maia, hand me your bundle."

The chipette tore her cloth into straps, which Phelan used to bind tightly around the worst of Soron's cuts. "I thought you said you had this under control?" Phelan mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"I _did_ have it under control, brother," Soron replied, rolling his eyes. "Really, you should have more faith in me."

"Yet you only trust me as far as you can throw me? Where's the faith there?" Phelan returned, a smug smile on his face. Soron groaned, cracking his neck joints.

"Oh, shut up."

The hazel-brown chipmunk caught the sight of the Claddagh ring painted on Maia's tummy, and even he couldn't resist a grin.

"Hmm, not bad; I guess I had given you the chance to fulfill your belly fetish after all."

Phelan would've told him to shut his trap, but thought otherwise. The worst of Soron's bleeding had already stopped, but he was still breathing heavily.

"I don't know how much longer he can last. If we can get back to Alvin and the others, he'll be safe for now. Soron, can you orb us home?"

"Last?" Soron half-shouted, feeling insulted. "What do you think I am, minced meat?"

"Does that mean you can take us home then?"

"Oh, well let's see. I come back from a bloody battle that incinerated most of not all the trees within a hundred mile radius from this cabin, while you two go out humping each other into the night. Now here I am a few hours later, you calling me a dying old oak, and you want me to orb us out of here? Of all the times to lose that brain of yours…"

Phelan slapped his forehead. "Okay, my head hurts. Don't Light bearers have, I don't know, a healing ability of some kind?"

"They do," said Maia. "But its effects are nullified when two members of the Order fight each other. We made our vows to never hurt another of our kind when we first receive our powers. Breaking the contract results in… this."

The wolf-like chipmunk looked down at his paws, sighing in despair.

"My powers only bring more pain and destruction. Is there no one else we can turn to?"

Maia shook her head sadly. "Right now, the only ones with the highest powers are the senior-ranking members of the Order, like Soron was, and… and…"

All eyes were now focused on the only chipette in the room.

"That's it!" Phelan snapped his fingers. "Maia, now that you're Marked, it shouldn't be a problem! You can teleport us home!"

"W-what?" squeaked Maia. "But all I've done is simple levitation and moving orbs! Now you're asking me to do complete astral projection?"

"Oh, for the love that is all that is bright and holy, would you get on with it? We don't have all frigging day!"

Phelan shot Soron a brief glare, before turning to face Maia.

"I… I can't do it… I'll only mess up again, l-like I did with that vampire…" Her voice trailed off as Phelan's paws filled the spaces in between her trembling knuckles, silenced with the tender brush of a kiss.

"Trust in me, Maia. And believe in yourself. I know you can do this."

Soron banged the back of his head on the table, groaning frustratingly, causing the pair to break off and look at him.

"Good God, princess, give me your paw! I'm only doing this once, so don't get used to it."

She looked at him, confused, but understood when Phelan squeezed her paw, nodding in approval. Maia slowly took Soron's paw, and the silver-clad chipmunk's eyes instantly turned silver, a bright aura surrounding his body. A sudden surge of energy ran all the way from Maia's ears down to her tail-tip.

Truly, it felt like the power of the world in the palm of her paws.

"Now, do it. Do it for him." Soron whispered to her.

Maia nodded slowly, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes…

* * *

><p>Alvin had Brittany pinned down onto the couch, and now he was all over her like a puppy, digging his paws playfully into her sides.<p>

"A-Alvin, stahahahhap!" she squealed. "You're tickling me!"

"Not until you say it, Britt! Come on, say it!"

Simon, sprawled out on the floor, looked up from his chess game with Jeanette. "Do you mind keeping it down? Some of us here are trying to concentrate."

Jeanette couldn't resist a grin as she lifted one of Simon's pawns off the board.

"I'm sorry, Simon. But since we're playing by the touch-move rule, what you did there is considered a legal move. Check!"

"Aw, nuts! Give me a break, will you?"

Only Theodore and Eleanor were silent, their attention glued to the television screen. Still, they were able to tear their gaze, giggling at their siblings' antics.

"It's a shame Phelan's not here. He would've enjoyed seeing us like this," Ellie spoke up. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Maia all evening either."

The silence was punctured by a series of frantic, hurried knocks.

"Speak of the devil, that must be him," said Alvin, hopping up from the couch. Nobody paid any attention as the red-clad chipmunk made his way to the door, until they heard a high-pitched voice; this one filled with alarm.

"Phelan? Maia? Soron! What happened to you?"

The television, the chess game – everything was ignored as they rushed to the door, where Phelan and Maia stood. They were both holding up Soron, who had his arms wrapped around their shoulders, barely able to stand.

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked Jeanette, looking nervous. "Maybe we should check in all three of you at the hospital, just to be safe?"

"We're fine," reassured Phelan, though he was straining a little from the excess weight he was carrying. "Soron too, even if he looks like mashed pulp. Just help us get him onto the couch."

They did as he said. Simon left, and returned with the first-aid kit.

"Did you get yourself into another fight? Who was it this time? Another ninja?"

Soron snorted. "Ninja? No way! Though, she was pretty sneaky."

"What? You got beat up by a girl? That's pretty lame –" Alvin started, but was cut short by Brittany's icy stare. "I mean… Dang, she must've caught you off guard!"

They watched as Simon, clearly having done this before, changed Soron's bandages while applying a quick dash of iodine to the scratches.

"You're lucky these are only minor cuts," said Simon, pointing to the lacerations on Soron's arms. "But your chest wounds might take a few days to recover. Until Dave comes back, I suggest you rest here, take plenty of fluids and stay off crime fighting or any physical activities for the time being."

"How do you know all this stuff?" asked Alvin.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, someone actually pays attention during Health class."

"Thanks, Simon." Phelan looked up at the chipettes, as though just realizing they were there the whole time. "What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Oh, Miss Miller's having another bingo session with her friends, but she said it was okay if we spent the night here instead," explained Brittany.

"I think the real question here," said Alvin, stepping in between Brittany and Phelan, "is _what_ were you and Maia doing in the middle of the night? And why is Soron involved?" He pointed to the recovering chipmunk on the couch.

Phelan opened his mouth, but stopped as he felt Soron rest a paw on his shoulder. To the Sevilles and their counterparts, it looked as though the hazel-brown chipmunk was thanking Phelan for saving his life.

_No more lies_, thought Phelan. _Soron, Maia, Alvin and the others; they've learned to trust me. It's time I repaid the favour._

And taking a deep breath, he told them everything that happened tonight. How he snuck away from the house to meet up with Maia. How they ventured deep into the forest to find Soron waiting in the cabin in the woods.

How they were almost devoured by a she-wolf who could talk, and how Soron bought them some time so that he could Mark Maia. Beckoning the creamy-furred chipette to his side, he gently lifted up a portion of her toga.

There was a sea of murmurs and gasps all around as Maia's Claddagh ring shone like a little light on her belly.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Brittany in awe. "Is it… permanent?"

Maia nodded silently, her cheeks tinged pink.

"You must be the luckiest girl ever," said Eleanor, "if you can get a tattoo made specially for you by the one you love."

Phelan smiled, though it was more of embarrassment and not a moment of pride. He was about to get to the part where he gave up his virginity to Maia, and she him. Then something crossed Phelan's mind. "You know, it's way too much of a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" asked Soron.

"Isn't it odd? Maia and I choose to conduct our Marking ceremony tonight. The same night that the Order comes to know of our plans and tries to stop us with whatever means necessary."

Soron stood up, his eyes narrowed in slits. "Are you suggesting that I set you up, brother?"

"I'm suggesting that you're jealous of the fact that I'm in love with someone and you're not, so look who decided to play matchmaker to tear us apart!"

Alvin quickly tried to pull Phelan back, but the two brothers were now at each other's noses – quite literally, as they were staring each other in the heat of battle.

"Are you insane? Why on earth would I bring you and Maia out to a cabin in the middle of nowhere and then set the wolves on you?"

"That sounds like the sort of thing you would've done to me, when I was still an agent of the Darkness!" spat Phelan.

"I've risked my fur so that you and your precious girlfriend could share some pillow talk, and now this is the thanks I get? That's a pretty crappy thank you, ya dirty little mutt!"

This time, Phelan was jabbing his finger into the hazel-brown chipmunk's chest, coming close to blows. "Don't you dare call me a mutt, Soron Andrews!"

Before either of them could break out into a fight, another voice spoke up, speaking so softly as though it was drowning in guilt.

"Soron didn't tell on us, Phelan. The Order came because someone else tipped them off."

Phelan turned to face Maia. "How do you know that?" he asked, his paws trembling.

There was an edge of steel in Maia's voice as she broke the silence.

"Because… I'm the one who did it."

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast that no one had time to blink.<p>

With the strength that would have shamed a professional wrestler, Maia grabbed Soron's arm and flipped him over the couch. Straddling the hazel-brown chipmunk on the ground like a trussed turkey, she then directed her attention to Phelan, who sprang forward in the split of a second.

One moment he was on his feet trying to save his brother, the next he was flung several inches away from Maia, while the television exploded just moments _before_ Phelan collided with the wall.

Soron growled and thrashed about, but Maia tightened her arms in a death lock, her fierce eyes compelling Soron to give up the struggle.

"If any of you come closer, I'll break his neck!" yelled Maia, even though the chipmunks and their counterparts were still too startled to move a step.

Soron, still trapped in Maia's grasp, ground his teeth. "That's it! I've had just about enough of you, princess!"

His body glowed in a blinding light, before disappearing as a tiny orb. Maia, realizing that she was now clutching thin air, turned around to feel Soron's roundhouse kick land smack on her face, as she went flying towards the wall just steps away from Phelan.

Growling, Maia got back on her feet, but Soron was faster. He threw a quick punch, smashing the chipette against the remains of the TV. Wasting no time, Maia retaliated by hurling orb after orb of light against him, the Mark on her fur glowing with the fury of her newfound strength.

She might as well been throwing tennis balls, as Soron simply deflected each orb with a flick of his paw, blasting many holes all over the living room.

The chipettes screamed and ducked for cover, while their male counterparts shielded them with their bodies. Whatever protests and pleas they were now shouting fell on deaf ears as Maia, in her frenzy, threw an orb against the chandelier, snapping its hinges.

The entire thing smashed against the floor with a deafening bang – enough to have woken up the entire neighbourhood.

"Soron! Stop it, both of you!" Phelan groaned, clenching his stomach.

Maia's breath caught in hard, rugged gaps, her body still trembling from the ordeal. Slowly, she crept toward the fallen ornament, looking for a sign that she had hit her mark. With a wave of her paws, she moved the chandelier out of the way, gasping when she noticed that no one was there.

Phelan and the others widened their eyes in shock, still lost for words.

"Where… where did he go?" Maia said, her eyes darting in every direction. Everything was silent, and Maia went instantly into her best defensive stance, though she looked like she could cry at any moment.

She had to admit, she had no idea of Soron's strength when she had accepted this mission. Then her mentor's words came rushing back, warning her that Soron was among the highest ranking warriors of the Order, just before his exile.

_Have I been underestimating him all this time? _

She did not hear the silent whoosh under her feet as Soron rematerialized behind her, nor could she sense those vengeful paws poised for her neck until it was too late.

* * *

><p>The entire room shook as a loud crack rang through the inside of the house. The sudden force brought Maia to her knees as she desperately clawed on the grasp that wrung around her neck, slowly squeezing down on her air passage.<p>

"I guess… you forgot the warning I left _you_ that night," Soron's voice came dangerously, his eyes glowing a heavenly white, a paw of bluish white fire in his other paw.

_"Break my brother's heart, and I'll see to it you return to her in pieces."_

Maia's tears streamed fearfully as Soron linked his mind with hers, echoing his voice inside her head. This was Soron's true form; underneath the burning hatred and rage, Maia had never seen him look so…_noble_, and powerful.

"You've obviously been pulling some strings in the Order," Soron hissed, venom coursing hatefully from every inch of his body. "No matter, I'll handle this with my own paws, then…"

The Rouge chipmunk raised his paw, the orb in his palm growing bigger as it met the light of a dimming bulb above them.

"In nomine Patris, et Filli, et Spiritus Sancti. Ame–"

"Soron, no!" Phelan's guttural screams shattered Soron's concentration, just seconds before he could deliver the final blow.

The hazel-brown chipmunk glanced up, his lips frozen in mid-protest when something sharp ran through his gut. As streams of blood trickled down his lips, Soron saw a tendril, sharp and white as a lily piercing right through his tender belly.

The fire in Soron's eyes burned like small, bright white embers before he let go of Maia's neck, crumpling to the ground like a rag doll.

* * *

><p>No one else dared to move or make a sound.<p>

Maia, staggering to her feet, turned to face the chipmunks and the chipettes like a complete stranger. Phelan's eyes were still wide. However, the look of surprise was not towards Maia's sudden betrayal, but on the hazel-brown she-wolf that now stood behind Maia as its thoughts rang out in a rich, booming voice.

_**In the name of the Order of Light, I declare you, Soron Andrews, under arrest for treason and pledging allegiance with the enemy. I hereby pronounce you guilty and sentence you to further judgement.**_

Down, but not out, Soron slammed a paw onto the floor, letting out a strangled cough as more blood spewed from his lips.

"You little bitch… I trusted you! We all trusted you!"

_**You know that Maia is not to blame, foolish Rouge. If you seek the architect of your downfall, you only need to look into a mirror. **_

Occupying half the frame of the now open door, the she-wolf stood regal and proud, with no signs whatsoever of the fight she had with Soron. The tendril seemed to be sprouting from out of her back, like an octopus with an extra limb. Nonetheless, she was a sight to behold, and a halo of light began to surround her, blinding the chipmunks before it dimmed down.

In its place, there now stood a chipette, slightly taller than Maia, but still young and beautiful. Her eyes were still the same shade of violet, yet they glowed with a brilliance that was just as fierce and controlling as the she-wolf's.

All eyes were now locked onto this strange creature, her statuesque paw still hanging mid-air as the tendril wrapped itself around Soron's chest.

Even with a bad leg, Maia got down on one knee, her head lowered in what appeared to be an honorary salute, much to everyone's surprise.

"W-Who are you, and what are you doing in our house?" shot Alvin, trying to put on a brave front as he held on tight to Brittany.

The look on the chipette's face was as unperturbed as a field of snow, yet she managed to stare Alvin down before averting her gaze toward Soron.

"I am the Matriarch of the Order of Light. But they call me… Serenity."

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>

_Until then, reviews and comments would be much appreciated. See you!_

_"Always trust in your stories."_

_~ Wind_


End file.
